Seria Dziwnych Pairingów
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Niech tytuł mówi sam za siebie:P. Erotyzująco-elektryzujące oneshoty. Slash, yaoi, yuri, normal. Dla każdego coś miłego.
1. DerekCameron

_Seria Dziwnych Pairingów to taki mój swego rodzaju nowy projekt. W tym cyklu chciałabym zebrać oneshoty z bohaterami TTSCC w dziwnych kompilacjach. Dziwnych, czyli takich, które m n i e wydają się dziwne (wiecie, jakie pairingi lubię;). Na pierwszy ogień Camerek. Wyczekiwany przez M_GmbH (dedykacja:). _

_...bo mnie trudno przestraszyć i zgorszyć, lol. Miłego czytania. _

_I jakby powiedział to Mistrz Yoda: "Autorki nie oceniać po fanfickach jej zboczonych"._

**Pairing:** **CAMEREK, czyli Cameron / Derek**

**( M jak Mocny Mature Content ) **

Derek zgasił światło w kuchni i tonącym w półmroku korytarzem poszedł do salonu. Włączył telewizor i usiadł na kanapie, podsuwając sobie pufę i kładąc na niej nogi. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał przy dźwięku ściszonym na minimum. W domu panowała zupełna cisza. Sarah i John pojechali na zakupy do supermarketu na obrzeżach miasta uzupełnić zapasy, a on i blaszanka mieli pilnować dobytku. Nadstawił ucha, ale nie dobiegł go żaden dźwięk; to go trochę przerażało. Wiedział, że terminatorka jest gdzieś w domu, pewnie na górze; nie ufał jej, dlatego cały czas był czujny. To go trochę męczyło. Westchnął i zgłośnił telewizor. Dochodziła dwudziesta druga, więc liczył, że znajdzie jakiś mecz na ESPN albo jakiś film kryminalny. Przeskakiwał z kanału na kanał. Wiadomości, giełda, powtórka _Słonecznego patrolu_, telezakupy, wiadomości, reklama, wiadomości, pokaz mody, kreskówka, reklama, _Doktor House_, telezakupy, wiadomości, kreskówka (_o tej porze?!_), pogoda, rodeo, telenowela, _Taniec z gwiazdami_, wiadomości...

- Cholera – mruknął. – Nic nie ma w tej telewizji.

Spojrzał na pilota, a potem ściszył znowu dźwięk. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, zanim przełączył na XXX.

Kanał odkrył kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy nie mógł spać. Filmy pornograficzne dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Raj na ziemi. Na wszelki wypadek głośność ustawił na najniższą; nie chciał, żeby ktoś przyłapał go na oglądaniu filmów dla dorosłych. _Kurczę, a co w tym złego? Przecież jestem dorosły. _Rozejrzał się jeszcze, nasłuchując. Mógł krzyknąć na Cameron, żeby ustalić jej położenie, ale przecież mogła mu po prostu nie odpowiedzieć. Zrezygnował z pomysłu. Usiadł sobie wygodniej z pilotem na udzie, żeby _gdyby coś _błyskawicznie zmienić kanał. Akurat zaczynał się jakiś film. Czerwone napisy na czarnym tle, w rogu ekranu logo stacji – trzy iksy w białym prostokącie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz za siebie, a potem odwrócił się do telewizora.

_Laski przyszłości. _Uniósł brew, rozbawiony tytułem. _Zapowiada się ciekawie. _

Po kilku minutach już wiedział, o co w filmie chodzi. Główna bohaterka zostaje przeniesiona w przyszłość, gdzie nie ma już kobiet – _kto by chciał taką przyszłość?! _– i jest jedyną przedstawicielką płci pięknej na całej planecie. Oczywiście płeć brzydka skrzętnie to – _i ją _– wykorzystuje.

Po _normalnej _scenie miłosnej, przyszedł czas na trójkąt. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, rozpinając guzik w spodniach. Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Obejrzał się szybko; pilot spadł na podłogę.

Cameron stała – _jak długo?! – _obok kanapy ze wzrokiem wbitym w telewizor. Schylił się niezgrabnie po pilota. Znalazł klapkę, ale w środku była tylko jedna bateria. Wsunął ramię pod kanapę, pewny, że musiała się tam potoczyć. Tymczasem z głośników dało się słyszeć dosyć jednoznaczne dyszenie. Zajrzał pod mebel, wreszcie dostrzegając baterię. Musiał się położyć na podłodze, żeby móc ją dosięgnąć. Wreszcie zacisnął na niej palce i wyjął ją. Włożył ją szybko do pilota i nacisnął klawisz wyłączający telewizor. Nic się jednak nie stało. Otworzył klapkę i zauważył, że źle włożył baterię. Szybko naprawił ten błąd i znowu uniósł pilota.

- Nie jesteś ciekawy, co będzie dalej? – Usłyszał nagle.

Spojrzał na Cameron. Ta zdążyła usiąść na skraju kanapy idealnie wyprostowana jak zwykle.

Zawahał się.

- To nie jest _normalny_ film – powiedział ostrożnie. Terminatorka spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Dlaczego?

- To film _dla dorosłych _– wyjaśnił mocniej akcentując ostatnie słowa.

- Dlaczego?

Niemal się uśmiechnął, siadając na kanapie.

- Nie widzisz? – zapytał złośliwie.

- Nie. Chcę zobaczyć, co stanie się dalej.

- Czworokąt albo orgia się stanie – mruknął, znowu układając nogi na pufie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Wiem – odparł. Pilota położył na kanapie między nimi. Oglądali przez chwilę bez słowa.

Główna bohaterka została przedstawiona cyborgowi-kobiecie. Maszyna długo ją oglądała.

- _Twoja skóra jest taka delikatna _– powiedziała do przybyszki z przeszłości, dotykając jej nagich piersi.

Ta nie pozostała dłużna i przesunęła dłońmi po brzuchu mechanicznej kobiety.

- _A twoja zimna i twarda. _

Oczywiście to żadnej z nich nie przeszkadzało, bo po chwili całowały się namiętnie. Derek spojrzał na Cameron. Ta wpatrywała się w swoją rękę uniesioną na wysokość twarzy. Nagle drgnęła i spojrzała prosto na niego.

- Jaka jest twoja skóra? – zapytała nagle. Milczał zaskoczony jej pytaniem. Terminatorka poruszyła się i wyciągnęła ramię w stronę jego ręki. Uciekł przed jej dotykiem.

- Chciałaś oglądać? – mruknął. – To oglądaj.

Znowu usiadła normalnie i wpatrzyła się w telewizor.

Czuł się dziwnie. Nie lubił jej, nie ufał, a jednak teraz jego ramiona pokryły się gęsią skórką. Jaka była _jej _skóra? Czy kiedyś _naprawdę _ją dotknął? Jeśli tak, to nie pamiętał, jaka jest w dotyku. _Zimna i twarda? _

Spojrzał na Cameron. Ta po chwili spojrzała na niego.

- Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał powoli. Nie odpowiedziała. Znowu uniosła dłoń, ale tym razem pozwolił jej się dotknąć. Przesunęła palcami po jego ręce. Ich opuszki były zimne. Włoski na jego przedramionach stanęły, jakby były naelektryzowane. Zatrzymała palce na bliźnie przy jego łokciu, a potem na ciemnym znamieniu, które miał od urodzenia. Jej dotyk nieoczekiwanie podniecił go.

Terminatorka przesunęła dłoń na jego nadgarstek, a potem wplotła palce w jego palce. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ich połączone ręce. _Cholera._ Wyszarpnął swoją dłoń, sięgając po pilota. _To blaszak. _

Tymczasem miał rację, bo oto do głównej bohaterki i jej mechanicznej koleżanki dołączył kapitan straży. Derek uniósł brew, kiedy zjawił się kolejny strażnik.

- Miałeś rację. – Usłyszał.

- Czworokąt, taa... – mruknął. Jego głos nieznacznie zabrzmiał. – O czym myślisz? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. _To blaszak, Reese! Przestań!_

- A ty? – Czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie. Przypomniał sobie o rozpiętym rozporku. Jego spodnie już zrobiły się zrozumiale ciasne w okolicy krocza. Milczał.

Nagle znalazła się tuż obok niego, dotykając dłonią – zimną i twardą – jego czoła. Powietrze poruszyło jej włosy i wydało mu się, że poczuł jej zapach. Podniecenie przyśpieszyło bicie jego serca.

- Nie masz gorączki – podsumowała Cameron; nie cofnęła jednak ręki.

- Nie mam, oczywiście, że nie mam – powiedział szybko. _Reese, to blaszak! Uspokój się._

Wziął ją za nadgarstek i odsunął jej dłoń od swojego czoła, a potem przystawił ją do nosa i wciągnął w nozdrza zapach jej syntetycznej skóry. Nie pachniała _sztucznie. _Poczuł nieznaczną woń czegoś kwiatowego – _kremu? balsamu? _– i czekolady. Zapach był przyjemny i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął oczy i złożył pocałunek we wnętrzu jej dłoni, cały czas trzymając ją za nadgarstek. Była nieruchoma, _bierna. _

Podniósł twarz i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Wolną dłonią sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył telewizor. Miał coś lepszego. Pociągnął ją nieznacznie za rękę, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie, o co mu chodzi. Zrozumiała i po chwili siedziała mu na kolanach. Czuł ciężar jej ciała. Kiedy ostatnio czuł na sobie ciężar czyjegoś ciała?...

_Reese, do cholery, co ty robisz z tym blaszakiem?!_

Puścił jej dłoń i ujął jej twarz – _śliczną twarz w kształcie serca – _między palce. Zaczął przesuwać opuszkami po jej policzkach, łagodnych ustach i łukach brwiowym. Zamknęła oczy; dotknął jej powiek. Nie czuł _różnicy. _Była w dotyku zupełnie jak prawdziwa kobieta. Wplótł dłonie w jej włosy i przeczesał je lekko. _Jak prawdziwe. _Odgarnął je na jej plecy i przytrzymał dłonią przy karku. Przysunął twarz do jej szyi i wciągnął w nozdrza jej zapach. Tutaj pachniała inaczej. _Jaśminem? _Szamponem Sary. I pomarańczami. Musiał wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Czuł przyjemne rwanie w dole brzucha i niżej.

Położył dłonie na jej ramionach i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w guzik koszulki między jej niewielkimi piersiami, które rysowały się wyraźnie pod cienkim, białym materiałem. Wreszcie rozpiął go, a potem kolejne, ściągając z niej bluzkę i rzucając ją na podłogę. Miała na sobie czarny, koronkowy stanik. Z wahaniem sięgnął po cienkie ramiączko. Nagle Cameron drgnęła i sięgnęła dłonią na swoje plecy. Rozpięty biustonosz zsunął się z jej piersi, żeby po chwili odłożyła go na kanapę obok.

Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach. Oddychał bardzo nierówno; serce biło mu jak szalone. Spojrzał na Cameron. Była spokojna jak zawsze. I patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami.

_A niech cię, Reese, _ofuknął się w myślach, zanim przyciągnął do siebie terminatorkę, zaczynając ją całować po twarzy i szyi. Jego niecierpliwa ręka znalazła jej pierś. Ta niewielka krągłość idealnie wypełniła jego dłoń; palce mężczyzny przesunęły się po jej delikatnym sutku. _Zupełnie jak prawdziwa. _

_A niżej?... _

Nadal ją całował, kiedy rozsunął jej zamek przy dżinsach. Miała majtki pasujące do stanika. Koronkowe; odkrywały jej jasną skórę bez najmniejszej skazy. Przesunął dłonią po jej brzuchu, wsuwając ją w jej bieliznę. Znowu pomyślał, jak niewiele różni się od prawdziwej kobiety. Po chwili jednak jego palce przesuwające się po jej kobiecości znieruchomiały.

_Nie zwilgotnieje. _Poczuł rozdrażnienie. Cofnął rękę i spojrzał jej prosto w twarz. Jej usta były lekko rozchylone. _Usta. _Na razie. Potem coś wymyśli. Jego dłoń wróciła w jej majtki. _Wszystko na miejscu. Dobrze. _Bał się tak _na sucho. _Wymyśli coś. Ale nie teraz, potem.

Nagle dotknęła dłonią jego twarzy. Ujął jej rękę i położył ją sobie na podbrzuszu. Ten zimny dotyk na gorącej skórze jeszcze bardziej go podniecił.

- Jak na filmie – powiedział cicho. – Widziałaś jak?...

Przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, a potem kiwnęła głową. Podniósł się lekko, cały czas ją obejmując, i zsunął z siebie nieznacznie spodnie i bokserki. Znowu usiadł.

A potem go _tam _dotknęła, jednocześnie zsuwając się z jego nóg. Uklękła na podłodze. Jego kolana znalazły się z obu stron jej gołych ramion. Zacisnął dłonie na obiciu kanapy. Oparła rękę o jego udo, przysuwając się bliżej. Coraz bliżej. Aż wreszcie wzięła go do ust.

Jego palce spazmatycznie zacisnęły się na materiale kanapy. Myśli przyśpieszyły.

Jej głowa zaczęła się poruszać. Czuł dotyk wilgotnych ust, języka i ciepłego – _gorącego! – _wnętrza jej gardła.

_Jak prawdziwa..._

Po chwili doszedł. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach; wplótł palce w jej włosy, dysząc. Czuł się cudownie. Jego ciało wypełnił spokój i rozkosz. Jej wargi nie cofnęły się jednak.

- Już – wyszeptał z trudem, dotykając jej czoła. – Już... To koniec.

Znieruchomiała, cofając się.

- Koniec? – zapytała, wstając.

Kiwnął głową.

- Na dziś – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Terminatorka też się uśmiechnęła.

Nagle dał się słyszeć zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Derek zerwał się z kanapy, błyskawicznie naciągając na siebie spodnie.

- Ubieraj się – syknął. Cameron zapięła dżinsy i sięgnęła po stanik. Wyrwał go z jej rąk. – Od razu bluzkę! – Wsunął jej biustonosz od kieszeni spodni, upychając wystające z niej ramiączka.

- Reese? – Usłyszał głos Sary. Wychylił się z salonu.

- Tutaj.

Kobieta minęła go bez słowa, niosąc dwie pełne papierowe torby pełne zakupów do kuchni. Zerknęła gdzieś za niego. Nie odwrócił się, modląc się, żeby Cameron była kompletnie ubrana.

Po chwili zjawił się John. Terminatorka wychyliła się z progu tuż obok Dereka i posłała Connorowi uśmiech. Ten też się uśmiechnął.

- Dogadujecie się, jak widzę – rzucił. – Co robiliście?

- Oglądaliśmy telewizję – skłamała – choć nie do końca – Cameron.

Sarah, która słyszała tą odpowiedź, przypomniała ją sobie dopiero, kiedy włączyła telewizor. Kanał XXX. Uniosła brew. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie. Dokładnie takie samo zdziwienie zagościło na jej obliczu, kiedy zbierając brudne rzeczy do prania, w kieszeni spodni Dereka znalazła czarny, koronkowy stanik. Stanik, który należał do pomagającej im terminatorki.

**XXX-KONIEC**

_[Reklama: Jak skończy się wspólna wyprawa Johna i Dereka za miasto, żeby trochę postrzelać do jabłek?... I dlaczego jabłka będą sokołem tego oneshotu?!XD Coming soon.]_


	2. DerekJohn

**Pairing:** **JEREK, czyli John / Derek**

**( T jak Tylko Dla Fanek/Fanów Yaoi/Shonen-ai ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Aniki:*. Smacznego!XD  
**

Jabłka.

John zaczął zastanawiać się, czy wszystkie jabłka tak cudowne pachną. Zamknął powoli powieki, opierając łokieć o drzwi samochodu. Pas bezpieczeństwa uwierał go w szyję. Wziął głęboki oddech. Oczami wyobraźni widział skrzynkę leżącą na tylnym siedzeniu dogde'a, tuż za jego plecami. Zbitą naprędce z niewyheblowanych, cienkich desek szorstkich od drzazg. Pełną czerwonych, dojrzałych jabłek, na których myśl ciekła mu ślinka. Ich zapach wypełniał całe wnętrze samochodu. Nawet otwarte okno od strony Dereka nie rozrzedziło przepięknej woni świeżych owoców.

Zapach jabłek znał dobrze. Jego matka często kupowała je do naleśników; ścierała owoce na tarce, dodawała cukru waniliowego i cynamonu, a potem nakładała je na świeżo upieczone, puszyste ciasto, zwijała je i układała na talerzu. Wtedy brał cukier puder i posypywał nim naleśniki przez sitko, jednocześnie czekając, żeby jabłka ogrzały się nieco w ciepłym wnętrzu naleśnika. A potem rozkoszował się ich cudownym smakiem i zapachem. Naleśniki z jabłkami były tylko, jak mieli spokój, jak akurat mieli przerwę w uciekaniu i Sarah czuła się bezpiecznie; naleśniki oznaczały więc, że było dobrze. Jabłka też.

Owoce kupili na targu na obrzeżach miasta. Derek chciał koniecznie zrobić mały wypad poza gwarne i wiecznie zatłoczone Los Angeles, żeby pooddychać świeżym powietrzem i trochę postrzelać. Na cele wybrali jabłka, bo były tanie, ale John poczuł się dziwnie, widząc piękne owoce kupione nie po to, żeby je zjeść. Oczywiście wątpił, że całe dwa kilogramy jabłek skończą przestrzelone gdzieś w trawie. Na pewno trochę przywiozą do domu. Może jego mama zrobi naleśniki? Po cichu na to właśnie liczył.

- Chcesz jedno? – Usłyszał. Spojrzał na Dereka. Mężczyzna nie puszczając kierownicy i cały czas patrząc na drogę, wyciągnął rękę do tyłu, żeby po chwili wziąć jabłko i podsunąć je w stronę chłopaka.

- Nie, dzięki – rzucił John.

- Nie to nie.

Reese zaczął jeść owoc; prowadził tylko z jedną ręką na kierownicy. Jabłko było wyjątkowo soczyste, bo ciemne plamki soku szybko poznaczyły szarą koszulkę mężczyzny i błyszcząca strużka spłynęła po jego nieogolonej dokładnie brodzie. Wytarł ją nadgarstkiem. Jabłko między jego długimi placami zmniejszało się szybko i po chwili wyrzucił ogryzek przez uchylone okno, a potem przesunął językiem po wnętrzu swojej dłoni, żeby wreszcie oblizać każdy lepki i słodki od soku palec.

John nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego towarzysza. Derek przez dłuższą chwilę ssał opuszkę kciuka, zanim sięgnął do skrzynki po kolejne jabłko. Tym razem jednak rzucił okrągły owoc na jego kolana, żeby zmienić bieg i włączyć kierunkowskaz, a potem skręcić w polną drogę między dwoma polami kukurydzy. Cały czas patrząc przed siebie, wyciągnął rękę po jabłko, które przeturlało się pomiędzy ściśniętymi nogami Johna. Nagle jakiś wybój na drodze sprawił, że owoc niemal spadł z kolan chłopaka, a dłoń Dereka wymacała pustkę, dotykając przelotnie uda nastolatka obciągniętego sfatygowanymi, jasnoniebieskimi spodniami. John chwycił jabłko, zanim to spadło na ziemię i podał je Derekowi. Jednak liczne wyboje utrudniły tą „wymianę" i zanim mężczyzna wreszcie zamknął owoc w dłoni, jego palce kilka razy musnęły skórę Johna. Ten poczuł, że się rumieni, choć zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego.

Derek zaczął jeść jabłko. Sok znowu poznaczył jego brodę błyszczącymi, lepkimi strużkami. Nagle przytrzymał owoc zębami, marszcząc brwi. Zacisnął obie ręce na kierownicy, po czym zmienił bieg. John zauważył, że jabłko powoli przegrywa z ostrymi zębami mężczyzny i wyciągnął po nie rękę. Nie zdążył jednak złapać owocu, który spadł na fotel między nogami kierowcy.

Za oknami samochodu dało się słyszeć szczekanie.

- Cholerne kundle! – syknął Derek, nieco skręcając. – Same lezą pod koła!

John spojrzał na skupioną twarz Reese'a, kiedy ten starał się nie rozjechać żadnego psa, a potem na owoc czerwieniący się zaraz przy jego kroczu. Kolor ten mocno kontrastował z granatem dżinsów mężczyzny. Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął rękę po jabłko. Wtedy jednak autem szarpnęło i dłoń chłopaka zamiast na jabłko, natrafiła na krocze jego towarzysza. Szybko cofnął ramię, chwytając jabłko i zażenowany usiadł wygodniej na swoim siedzeniu. Szczekanie za oknami nie ustawało.

John bał się spojrzeć na Dereka. Czuł w dłoni ciężar jabłka, które jeszcze przed chwilą mężczyzna jadł. Spojrzał na owoc. Widział wyraźnie ślady zębów Reese'a i cieniutkie nitki jego błyszczącej śliny zmieszanej z sokiem. Poczuł się dziwnie, a potem przystawił jabłko do ust i ugryzł kawałek w tym miejscu, gdzie kończyły się ślady równych siekaczy. Po chwili znowu zatopił zęby w miękkim miąższu, rozkoszując się idealnym smakiem. Tak smakowało bezpieczeństwo i spokój. Żeby jeszcze były naleśniki.

Skończył jeść jabłko i otworzył okno, żeby wyrzucić ogryzek. Otarł usta rękawem, czując, jak bardzo są lepkie. Tymczasem Derek zatrzymał samochód i zgasił silnik.

- Gotowy żeby trochę postrzelać? – zapytał Derek, wychodząc z samochodu. Po chwili otworzył tylne drzwi i wyjął skrzynkę, idąc z nią w stronę płotu odgradzającego od siebie dwa sady.

John wyszedł z auta, wycierając ręce w spodnie. Czuł, jak jego palce kleją się do siebie. Stał i patrzył, jak Derek układa owoce obok siebie na drewnianej belce. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach.

- Nie żal ci tych jabłek? – zapytał. Reese podniósł na niego oczy.

- Przecież to tylko jabłka, John.

- No wiem, ale... zostawmy trochę do zjedzenia, okej?

Derek uśmiechnął się, a John pomyślał tylko o tym, że te kształtne wargi muszą być nadal słodkie od owoców. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy skóra pod nimi poznaczona ciemnymi punkcikami zarostu nadal jest lepka i pachnie jabłkami.

- Łap! – Usłyszał nagle i w ostatnie chwili złapał rzucony bez ostrzeżenia w jego stronę owoc.

Reese usiadł na ogrodzeniu, opierając stopy o belkę niżej i zaczął jeść drugie jabłko. John wytarł swoje o koszulkę i podszedł do płotu, żeby po chwili usiąść obok swojego wuja. Siedzieli w milczeniu obok siebie i jedli smaczne owoce, do których mieli przecież strzelać.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytał John.

- O tym, że te jabłka były warte swojej ceny – mruknął, gryząc owoc. Uśmiechał się.

- Są przepyszne.

- Racja. Dawno takich nie jadłem.

- Ja tak samo. – Też się uśmiechnął.

Przez dłuższą chwilę chrupali jabłka; popołudniowe słońce przyjemnie grzało ich plecy i John czuł wilgoć pod pachami. Zsunął z ramion bluzę i rzucił ją na skrzynkę obok. Po chwili przeżuł ostatni kawałek i cisnął ogryzek gdzieś za siebie. Oblizał wargi i wytarł je kątem dłoni. Jego palce kleiły się do siebie.

- Masz jakąś wodę? – zapytał. Derek pokręcił przecząco głową. – W takim razie przekleję się do broni.

- Obliż palce – poradził mu starszy mężczyzna, który po chwili wsunął do usta swój palec wskazujący.

John patrzył, jak zgrabne palce jego towarzysza jeden po drugim znikają między kształtnymi wargami. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Chciał ściągnąć z siebie bluzę, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że już jej na sobie nie ma. Derek tymczasem oblizał mały palec, a potem wytarł ręce w koszulkę, która na chwilę odsłoniła jego pięknie wyrzeźbiony brzuch.

- Gotowe. Nic się nie klei. Trzeba sobie radzić; wojsko, nie wojsko, trzeba mieć zawsze jakiś pomysł.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i wsunął dwa palce do ust, oblizując je. Poczuł smak soku tak intensywny, że aż przymknął powieki.

- Bo do wieczora ci z tym zejdzie. – Usłyszał, czując, dotyk na swoim nadgarstku. Otworzył oczy akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak Derek trzymając mocno jego dłoń, wkłada jego palce do swoich ust. Poczuł na skórze ciepły, miękki, wilgotny język i nagle to wydało się mu najcudowniejszą pieszczotą pod słońcem.

Reese stał na ziemi naprzeciw niego; kolano Johna dotykało biodra mężczyzny. Widział, jak wziął do ust jego kolejne palce i nagle zaczął żałować, że ma ich tak mało. Po chwili Derek wysunął z ust jego kciuk, przyciskając paznokciem do swojej twardej, męskiej wargi. Johna zdjęła panika. Już po wszystkim?...

- Smakujesz jak jabłka. – Puścił jego rękę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- A ty? – zapytał cicho John. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczepił palcem o szlufkę przy spodniach mężczyzny. Teraz pociągnął ramię w swoją stronę. Derek dał się przyciągnąć bliżej. Jego dłoń oparła się o kolano chłopaka.

- Chcesz się przekonać?

Connor kiwnął głową; przeszył go dreszcz. Reese uniósł rękę i przyłożył ją do szyi chłopaka. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, zanim Derek nachylił się i pocałował Johna w usta. Druga dłoń nastolatka znalazła inną szlufkę i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bardziej starszego mężczyzną. A potem po prostu odwzajemniał namiętne, gorące pocałunki. Ślina Dereka i jego wargi miały smak jabłek. Johnowi aż zakręciło się w głowie. Po chwili Reese odsunął się nieco od niego. Ich usta połączyła cieniutka niteczka śliny. Dostrzegli ją i to ich nieco rozbawiło, a ich wargi znów połączył soczysty pocałunek, bardziej odważny niż wcześniejsze.

Dłoń Dereka przesunęła się na kark Johna i tam ją trzymał, przyciskając do siebie chłopaka. Druga jego ręka zacisnęła się kościstym kolanie. Po chwili zabrakło im tchu i Reese znowu się cofnął. Tym razem jednak kciukiem otarł wilgotne od śliny wargi Johna. Chłopak cofnął ręce, puszczając spodnie starszego mężczyzny.

Reese usiadł na belce obok i bez słowa podał Johnowi jabłko. Sam też wziął jedno dla siebie. Znowu siedzieli ramię w ramię i jedli soczyste owoce.

Ostatecznie żadne jabłko nie skończyło z kulą między pestkami. Zjedli wszystkie, wyrzucając tylko kilka zgniłych. Derek rzucił za siebie ostatni ogryzek.

- Lubisz jabłka? – zapytał go John z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.

- Pewnie. A wiesz, które najbardziej?

- Które?

Derek zeskoczył z płotu i znowu znalazł się naprzeciwko młodego Connora. Ujął ręką jego twarz i odchylił jego głowę lekko od tyłu.

- To – powiedział, muskając wargami jabłko Adama chłopaka. John roześmiał się wdzięcznie.

Reese cofnął rękę i pocałował go jeszcze raz w usta.

- Następnym razem kupimy więcej jabłek – rzucił, kiedy obaj wsiedli do dogde'a.

John pokiwał głową.

- Moja mama zrobi wtedy naleśniki.

- Jestem za. – Wymienili uśmiechy. W powietrzu nadal unosiła się woń jabłek.

Kiedy zajechali pod dom, zmierzchało. Sarah wyszła im naprzeciw.

- Jak się strzelało? – zapytała.

- W porządku – odparł Reese, znikając w domu.

Chłopak posłał matce uśmiech. Kiedyś jabłka kojarzyły mu się z poczuciem spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. I z naleśnikami. Teraz chyba myśląc o tych owocach, będzie miał przed oczami uśmiechniętą twarz Dereka. A zapach jabłek zawsze będzie przypominał mu o ciepłym oddechu mężczyzny za skórze jego szyi.

**GRZECZNY (?) KONIEC**

_[Reklama: Riley wpada odwiedzić Johna z pudełkiem czekoladowych ciastek, które upiekła jej macocha. Nie zastaje go jednak. Jest za to jego wujek. Czy pan Derek też lubi ciastka? Coming soon.]  
_


	3. DerekRiley

**Pairing:** **RILEK, czyli Riley / Derek**

**( K jak Każdy Może Przeczytać, Czyli w Miarę Grzecznie ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Hostile. ****(****'just funny dirty Derek' - ano racja, ale co ja poradzę, jak mam do niego taką słabość O.o) Miłego czytania!**

_[BTW, wybaczcie, ale motyw z oblizywaniem palców był najseksowniejszą sceną w CASINO ROYALE, więc tak jakoś utkwił mi w pamięci i lubię do niego wracać w fanfickach.]_

Riley ściągnęła kask i zawiesiła go na kierownicy roweru, który oparła o murek okalający podjazd Baumów. Szybko przeczesała palcami długie, puszyste włosy i wygładziła nieco pomięty t-shirt. Poprawiła na biodrach dżinsy i wytrzepała nieco brudne od kurzu nogawki, po czym ruszyła na ganek. Czuła ciężar plecaka i pomyślała o szkole. Lubiła szkołę; lubiła prawie wszystko, co nie kojarzyło się jej z maszynami i cholerną przyszłością. A szkoła była fajna. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Nacisnęła dzwonek przy drzwiach i odsunęła się nieco. Czekając, dostrzegła kilka pajęczyn nad framugą i pomyślała, że małe sprzątanie by nie zaszkodziło. Tymczasem usłyszała kroki we wnętrzu domu; miała nadzieję, że otworzy jej prawie jak zawsze John. Zamek skrzypnął i drzwi się uchyliły. W progu stał pan Baum, wujek chłopaka. To ją nieco zbiło z tropu i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. Ta chwila nagle wydała się jej zdecydowanie za długa i spuściła nieśmiało oczy.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała wreszcie. – Czy jest John?

- Nie, pojechał z mamą na zakupy.

- Kiedy wróci? – zapytała, próbując ukryć smutek.

- Chyba niedługo. Ale nie jestem pewien.

- Yhm. – Obejrzała się na schody za sobą. – Będzie miał pan coś przeciwko temu, żebym posiedziała tutaj i poczekała na niego?

Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny.

- Możesz poczekać w środku – odparł po chwili.

- Nie, żal takiej cudownej pogody – powiedziała. – Chcę złapać trochę słońca. Ale dziękuję.

- To chodź na taras. Tam jest ławka.

- Skoro tak pan mówi. – Zdjęła plecak i przepuścił ją do środka, zamykając drzwi. – Dziękuję.

Poprowadził ją korytarzem na tył domu, gdzie wyszła na taras i od razu usiadła na ławce. Położyła na niej plecak i ściągnęła buty. Lubiła czuć twardość gorących, nagrzanych słońcem płytek pod stopami, dlatego przeszła się boso przez balkon i oparła o balustradę. Miała stąd widok na cały wysypany żwirem podjazd i miasto w dole. Zebrała włosy i wsunęła je za uszy, po czym uniosła twarz ku słońcu, zamykając oczy. Przyjemne ciepło owionęło jej skórę i poddała się tej pieszczocie.

Wiedziała od Jesse o Connorach wszystko; lubiła jednak myśleć o Johnie jako koledze ze szkoły; o Sarze jako jego matce, która nie darzyła jej zbytnią sympatią; o terminatorce Cameron jako o siostrze Johna, a o Dereku Reesie jako wujku chłopaka. Cała czwórka była wobec niej nieufna, ale czuła, że Connor ją lubił, a może nawet coś więcej. Miała też nadzieję, że o nic ją nie podejrzewają. Pozory normalności zachowywała naprawdę dobrze; nawet Jesse ją pochwaliła.

Taras nagrzewał się dosyć szybko; płytki zaczęły parzyć jej stopy. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o ciastkach. Przeklęła i od razu dopadła plecaka, rozsuwając go. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie; podniosła oczy. Derek stał w drzwiach na balkon i wpatrywał się w nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Serce zabiło jej szybciej; poznał ją, może już raz ją widział w przyszłości?...

Wyjęła plastykowane pudełko, do którego jej macocha zapakowała rano czekoladowe ciasteczka upieczone przez nią według domowej receptury i szybko podniosła pokrywkę, czując intensywny zapach czekolady. W środku zastała ciemną papkę. Słońce już dobrało się do wypieków.

- No nie... – mruknęła, a potem wyprostowała się z pudełkiem w ręku i spojrzała na Dereka. – Da się tutaj jeszcze coś uratować? – zapytała słabo.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- A bo ja wiem? – rzucił, zaglądając do pudełka. – Może lodówka coś pomoże?

- Albo zamrażalnik! – Uśmiechnęła się. – Dobry pomysł, dziękuję!

Minęła go, idąc do kuchni. Poszedł za nią.

- Miały być dla Johna – zaczęła. – Moja macocha upiekła je dziś rano, a ja jej pomagałam. Przepis był z takiego starego zeszytu, gdzie jej babka spisywała różne przepisy, wiem pan, takie od koleżanek z Klubu Gospodyń Wiejskich albo ze starych gazet. Tam ma dużo przepisów. Czasem coś pieczemy razem albo gotujemy. – Paplała jak najęta, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie; miała wyrzuty sumienia odnośnie ciastek. – Fajnie się tak razem siedzi w kuchni i piecze, wie pan? Wtedy czuję się tak normalnie, to znaczy...

- W zamrażarce nie ma miejsca – przerwał jej monolog, stojąc przy lodówce.

Trzymał drzwiczki ręką, na której miał wytatuowany kod kreskowy. Drgnęła. Nagle wszystkie złe wspomnienia wróciły. Poczuła łzy w oczach, zachwiała się, upuszczając pudełko na blat stołu i osunęła się na kolana, siadając na podłodze. Zaczęła płakać z twarzą w dłoniach.

- Co się stało? – Usłyszała tuż obok siebie. Poczuła nieśmiały dotyk na ramieniu. – Nie płaczesz chyba o te ciastka, co?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, nadal głośno szlochając.

- Hej, spokojnie. O co chodzi? – zapytał ostrożnie, dotykając jej ramion. Zadrżała, a potem bez zastanowienia rzuciła się mu na szyję. On też tam był, żył w tej strasznej przyszłości; zrozumiałby!

Pogłaskał ją łagodnie po plecach; zacisnęła palce na materiale jego koszulki. Płakała dosyć długo, ale jego ciepła bliskość powoli ją uspakajała. Wreszcie pociągnęła nosem po raz ostatni.

- Już – powiedziała cicho. – Przepraszam, panie Baum.

- Nie przepraszaj. – Usiadł obok niej. – Już dobrze?

Pokiwała głową; nagle mężczyzna roześmiał się krótko.

- Masz czekoladę na twarzy – rzucił ze śmiechem.

- Jak to? – Zamrugała zdumiona kilka razy, a potem spojrzała na palce. Jej paznokcie nadal miały ciemną obwódkę; musiała pobrudzić się, trzymając pudełko. Podniosła oczy na Dereka. – W takim razie pan ma czekoladę na plecach.

- Na plecach? – Ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i roześmiał się znowu, pokazują jej jasnoszary materiał. Jej palce zostawiły na nim brunatne plamy i maźnięcia. Też się uśmiechnęła.

- Przepraszam. – Poczuła, że się rumieni. Jej wzrok przykuł tatuaż na jego piersi. Jej policzki płonęły.

- Nie szkodzi. I tak jej nie lubiłem. – Wstał i odłożył t-shirt na stół, a po chwili usiadł znowu z pudełkiem w rękach. – Może poprawią ci humor? Te... _ciastka_?

Roześmiała się na sposób, w jaki wymówił ostatnie słowo.

- Chyba tak – podsumował i nabrał nieco brunatnej papki. – Obstawiam, że wyglądały nieźle. Teraz już tylko smak może je uratować. – Oblizał palce. – No, no, dobre. Próbowałaś?

- Jeszcze nie. – Też włożyła dłoń do pudełka, żeby po chwili oblizać palce z czekolady. – Ma pan rację.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Masz malowidła jak jakiś Indianin szykujący się na wojnę – mruknął.

Potarła brudny policzek.

- Zepsułaś, hej, zostaw! – Odsunął jej dłoń do twarzy, a potem zebrał palcem nieco czekolady z pudełka, żeby wreszcie przesunąć nim po jej policzku, robiąc równą, grubą kreskę. – Już lepiej.

- Wcale nie. – Wsunęła palce w papkę w pudełku, żeby po chwili bez ostrzeżenia przesunąć dłonią po jego twarzy, zostawiając na niej smugi czekolady. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy. Chyba tego się nie spodziewał. Roześmiała się. Nagle przysunął w swoją stronę pudełko, żeby wybrudzić w nim obie dłonie, a potem jedną zacisnąć na jej ręce, a drugą przesunąć po jej czole i włosach.

- Zemsta jest słodka – rzucił złośliwie. – Dosłownie!

Wyrwała mu pudełko i wsunęła w nie dłonie. Kiedy były całe w czekoladzie, przycisnęła je do jego szerokiej piersi, zostawiając na opalonej skórze wyraźnie odciski swoich niewielkich rąk. Nie pozostał oczywiście dłużny.

- Hej, nie po ubraniach, hej! – wykrzyknęła ze śmiechem, ale było już za późno, bo jej żółta koszulka została pobrudzona czekoladą. Jego dłonie przesunęły się po jej piersiach. – Hej, nie, starczy, proszę!

- Ty zaczęłaś.

- Więc ja skończę! – krzyknęła, biorąc jego twarz w umazane czekoladą ręce. Nagle uderzyło ją, jak piękne są jego brązowe oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego oblicze. Czuła słodki zapach kakao. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Nie znała go, przecież go nie znała! A może go znała? Żyli w tym samym czasie. Wiedział; on wiedział, jak było trudno, strasznie i źle. On wiedział.

Uniosła się lekko na nogach i pocałowała go w usta. Smakował jak czekolada. Lubiła czekoladę. Bardziej niż szkołę, ciastka i kilka innych rzeczy.

Mężczyzna jej nie odepchnął. Przeciwnie: objął ją, wplatając jedną rękę w jej włosy. Nigdy z nikim się tak nie całowała. Nagle dotyk jego ust wydał się jej cudowny jak ze snów. Przesunęła rękami po jego plecach. Pod palcami czuła blizny i twardą linię kręgosłupa. Wiedziała, że jej dłonie zostawiają na jego skórze czekoladowe smugi. Tak samo jak wiedziała, że jego rozmazują czekoladę na jej karku i brudzą nią włosy.

Po chwili ich wargi rozdzieliły się, żeby mężczyzna mógł zacząć pieścić jej szyję. Zastanawiała się, czy Jesse też jest z nim tak przyjemnie. Czy kobiecie też tak kręci się w głowie od smaku jego ust i dotyku seksownego ciała.

Ujął ją za szyję i zbliżył wargi do jej czoła. Poczuła jego ciepły język, który przesunął się po jej skórze.

- Jesteś taka słodka.

Słyszała już to kilka razy, ale nie w takim dosłownym kontekście. Uśmiechnęła się.

Po chwili to ona pieściła pocałunkami jego szyję i twarde jabłko Adama. Nagle odsunął ją nieco od siebie, dotykając jej twarzy dłonią; jego palce znowu były całe w czekoladzie. Przesunął kciukiem po jej dolnej wardze; uchyliła usta. Przytrzymała jego rękę drżącą dłonią i zaczęła oblizywać jego palce. Patrzyła przy tym na jego twarz. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały.

Znowu zaczęli się całować. Tym razem jednak Derek położył ją na podłodze. Przyciągnęła go do siebie. Przesunął kciukiem po jej obojczyku, pokrywając go warstewką czekolady, żeby po chwili ją zlizać. Nie pozostała dłużna; uniosła się na łokciu, żeby pocałunkami zmazać odcisk swojej ręki na piersi mężczyzny. Liznął ją po policzku, żeby znaleźć wargami jej usta. Czuła na sobie ciężar jego ciała. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co będzie, jak czekolada się skończy. Tymczasem jednak Derek podsunął jej koszulkę do góry i zaczął całować ją po brzuchu; jego dłoń wsunęła się pod miseczkę stanika, znajdując jej krągłą pierś. Poddała się pieszczocie, przymykając powieki.

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk swojej komórki. Wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni i wyjęła telefon, odbierając. Derek nie cofnął ręki, całując ją po szyi.

- Riley. – Poznała głos swojej macochy. – Gdzie ty się podziewasz?! Miałaś tylko podrzucić koledze ciastka i zaraz wracać! Czekamy na ciebie od dobrej godziny!

- O rany! – Usiadła szybko; mężczyzna cofnął się, też siadając. – Zapomniałam zupełnie! Już wracam! Przepraszam! – Rozłączyła się i spojrzała na Reese'a. – Przepraszam, panie Baum, ale muszę wracać do domu. Jedziemy dziś do rodziny za miasto. Muszę...

- Jasne – przerwał jej szybko, ale jego głos pobrzmiał rozczarowaniem.

Wstała i spojrzała na siebie. Spodnie i bluzka nosiły ślady ich z_abawy. _Niewiele myśląc, zdjęła t-shirt i założyła go na lewą stronę.

- Sprytnie – podsumował mężczyzna, kiedy wzięła plecak i przeczesała palcami włosy. – Z dżinsami też tak zrobisz?

- Nie. – Schyliła się i umazała ręce czekoladą, a potem wytarła je o nogawki. – Jechałam do Johna, kiedy postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy nie roztopiły się ciastka. Włożyłam ręce do plecaka; pudełko było otwarte, pobrudziłam się. Nie miałam się czym wytrzeć, więc sytuacja zmusiła mnie do drastycznego działania.

Uśmiechnął się, wstając z podłogi.

- Wizyta przed lustrem nie zaszkodzi – poradził jej.

Opłukała twarz i szyję, znajdując na obojczyku ślad jego czekoladowych ust.

- Następnym razem upieczcie coś z dżemem. – Usłyszała, kiedy wsiadła na rower. Obejrzała się i posłała mężczyźnie uśmiech.

- Do widzenia, panie Baum! – Machnęła mu ręką.

- Do zobaczenia.

Pół godziny później siedząc w samochodzie, bawiła się kosmykiem włosów i myślała o Dereku.

- Riley. – Usłyszała głos przyrodniego brata. – Zrobiłaś sobie brązowe pasemka?

- Nie, to czekoladowe włosy. Najnowszy krzyk mody.

Posłała mu uśmiech; chłopiec popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Bo kim innym była, jak nie wariatką? Jeszcze nie tak dawno leżała na podłodze w kuchni z zupełnie obcym facetem, pozwalając się całować do utraty tchu i wymazać czekoladą jak małe dziecko.

Lubiła być wariatką.

**ZWARIOWANY KONIEC**

_[Reklama: Sarah jest chora i chcąc, nie chcąc, oddaje się pod opiekę Cameron. Czy chwilowa słabość kobiety i pomoc ze strony terminatorki ocieplą ich wzajemne stosunki? Coming soon.]_


	4. FutureJohnAllison

**Pairing:** **FJALLISON , czyli Future John / Allison**

**( M jak Mature Content, ale Raczej Spokojny ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Aniki:***

_Miał być Sameron_, _ale I had a dream. Inspiracje? Hm, no na pewno Bale jako Connor w trailerze T:S, rozmowa dwóch studentek medycyny w moim autobusie do domu, gadu-gadu z Aniką, tapeta z Marcusem i rozkminy o trójkątach na Sami-Wiecie-Którym-Forum;)._ _Dlaczego Cameron nazwana została Cameron? Odpowiem niżej. Miłego czytania:*._

John Connor wiedział wszystko, a przecież wiedzieć nie powinien. Już dawno powinien być nieprzytomny; już dawno powinien odpłynąć gdzieś w daleką ciemność nieświadomości, jaką zawsze przynosiła mu narkoza. A jednak nadal _tutaj_ był. Wiedział wszystko. Widział wszystko i czuł. Zdawało mu się nawet, że czuje wyraźnie każdą z trzech kul, które wystrzelone przez blaszaka, dosięgły jego brzucha. Miał otwarte oczy; zamiast bezpiecznej, przynoszące ukojenie ciemności widział nad sobą niesamowicie mocną jasność lampy chirurgicznej. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Widział pochylających się nad nim lekarzy. Słyszał ich głosy jakby przez mgłę. Ich skupione spojrzenia były wbite gdzieś niżej, nie w jego twarz.

_Jestem przytomny. _Wargi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa; nie wydobył z siebie głosu. Poczuł rosnącą panikę. Zamrugał kilka razy; lampa oślepiała go i piekły go oczy. Czuł zapach krwi. _Mojej krwi?!_

Chciał poruszyć głową, ale ta nagle wydała mu się za ciężka. Zamknął powieki, wyciskając z oczu łzy, które spłynęły po jego policzkach; poczuł je tak wyraźnie.

_Jestem przytomny_, pomyślał rozpaczliwie.

- Wiemy. – Usłyszał nagle łagodny, obcy głos. Otworzył oczy. Zobaczył nad sobą kobiecą twarz o błyszczących oczach; jej nos i usta zakrywała maseczka.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemne źrenice i brązowe tęczówki, które patrzyły na niego tak łagodnie, _z miłością. _Nagle te oczy spojrzały gdzie indziej; przesunął wzrok za nimi. Zobaczył, że kobieta ujęła jego rękę. Ta duża, poharatana ręka o nierównych, silnych palcach musiała być jego, chociaż nie czuł na niej dotyku smukłej, chudej, obciągniętej lateksową rękawiczką dłoni kobiety. Znowu wbił spojrzenie w jej oczy.

- Zabrakło morfiny – powiedziała łagodnie; dostrzegł ruch jej ust pod maseczką. – Dostał pan mniejszą dawkę, generale. Nie możemy pana uśpić, przykro mi. Nie będzie bardzo bolało, ale będzie pan przytomny cały czas. Przykro mi. – Przytuliła policzek do jego ręki. Starał się skupić całą uwagę na jej twarzy.

_Mów do mnie. _

- Znieczulenie miejscowe już działa. To tylko trzy kule, generale. Bywało gorzej, prawda? – Jej głos zadrżał; bała się. Nie chciał, żeby się bała. – Trzy kule i po krzyku. Może... może dowiozą lekarstwa. Zawsze ich brakuje, ale pan o tym wie. Może je dowiozą...

_Nie muszą. Wytrzymam._

- Pan jest twardy. Wytrzymasz, generale. Kto inny by nie wytrzymał, ale panu się uda.

_Na pewno. _

- Allison! – Usłyszał jakiś inny głos jakby z daleka. – Potrzebujemy cię.

Kiwnęła głową, a potem puściła jego rękę. Chciał spojrzeć za kobietą, ale bał się, że zobaczy, jak _grzebią _w jego ął oczy. Czuł metaliczny, jakże znajomy, zapach krwi. Świeżej, ciepłej krwi. Odpłynął, ale po chwili znowu _wrócił_.

- Jeszcze dwie. – Usłyszał. – Ta pierwsza była najtrudniejsza, teraz będzie lepiej, generale.

_Teraz będzie już z górki, co? _Niemal się uśmiechnął.

Spojrzał na jej błyszczące od potu czoło, a potem na oczy, białą maseczkę i niżej. Na jej piersi dostrzegł naszywkę z nazwiskiem. Miała na sobie mundur jak wszyscy; nie miała kitla, ale plamki krwi na ciemnym materiale miały różne odcienie, więc część z nich musiała być stara, sprana. Kobieta była z pewnością sanitariuszką. Widział ją jednak pierwszy raz, a przecież często mieli go tutaj na stole. Skupił wzrok na naszywce. Litery. Odczytanie ich nagle sprawiło mu wielką trudność. Tak wielką, że odpłynął. _Y, O..._

- Kończymy. – Zamrugał oczami; czuł łzy pod powiekami. – Jeszcze tylko szwy, generale.

Znowu jej dłoń między jego palcami. Uśmiechała się, to znaczy, jej oczy się uśmiechały. Czyli było dobrze. Zamknął powieki, ale szybko je otworzył. Znowu skupił się na naszywce. _Y, O, U, N, G. _Jej nazwisko. A imię? Allison Young. Jego anioł. _Allison Young, _powiedział w myślach, zanim odpłynął na dobre.

Ktoś krzyczał. Chyba kobieta. Krzyczała tak rozpaczliwie, a on, John Connor, nie mógł jej pomóc.

Nagle otworzył oczy, siadając. Momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy: że spał i miał koszmar i że jego brzuch eksplodował bólem, kiedy gwałtownie się podniósł z posłania. Zacisnął mocno szczęki, powoli kładąc się. Czuł ucisk grubego bandaża na żebrach i podbrzuszu i ostrość igły kroplówki

- Panie generale? – Do pomieszczenia weszła wysoka, czarnoskóra kobieta. Przez kark przewieszony miała stetoskop. Poznał ją; była główną lekarką, jedną z niewielu medyków z wykształcenia, jacy należeli do Ruchu Oporu. Alex Jakaś-Tam. Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby wreszcie zapamiętał jej długie nazwisko.

- Ile tutaj jestem? – zapytał słabo.

- Prawie tydzień. – Podeszła bliżej. – Jak się pan czuje?

- Jakby ktoś mnie rozerwał, a potem posklejał do kupy – mruknął, przykrywając się prześcieradłem. – Tylko że klej słabo trzymał i musieli mocno przyciskać każdy kawałek, żeby nie odpadł.

- Obrazowo. – Uniosła brew. – Czegoś pan potrzebuje?

- Allison Young – powiedział bez zastanowienia.

- Kogo? – Spojrzała na niego nieco zdumiona.

- Sanitariuszki. Była przy tym, jak mnie operowano.

- Na pewno tak się nazywała? – Alex spojrzała na niego badawczo. Kiwnął głową. – Nie znam nikogo o takim nazwisku, panie Connor. – Przez chwilę patrzył na nią poruszony. Musiała dostrzec rozczarowanie na jego twarzy. – Ale popytam.

- Dziękuję. – Położył się wygodniej i zamknął oczy. Szybko zasnął.

Przez następne dwa dni miał tylko gości ze Sztabu Głównego; odwiedzała go też rudowłosa pielęgniarka. Miała dziwny akcent i paplała jak najęta, zmieniając mu opatrunek. Chciał wstać i znowu walczyć. Ale bardziej pragnął znowu zobaczyć Allison.

Trzeciego dnia znowu odwiedziła go Alex.

- Znalazłam ją – powiedziała, wchodząc. Usiadł ostrożnie. – Ten transport do obozu pracy, który chcieliście przejąć. Ta akcja, kiedy dostałeś te trzy kule. Allison była tam przewożona. Uratowałeś ją. Zostałeś postrzelony i to ona ci pomogła. Krzyczała, żeby cię zabrali, że zostałeś ranny. A potem pomagała przy operacji. Została, aż dowiedziała się, że przeżyjesz, a potem wyruszyła na poszukiwania siostry, którą zabrał inny transport.

- Gdzie jest teraz? – zapytał cicho. Przypomniał sobie krzyk kobiety w swoim śnie. Wołała o ratunek. Nie dla siebie, dla niego. Uratował ją, a potem ona uratowała mu życie.

- Jej siostra zginęła. – Alex zebrała włosy za uszy. – Rozmawiałam z Allison. Powiedziałam, że potrzebujemy każdego, kto umie kroić i szyć ludzi. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Dziś dołączy do naszego zespołu. Obiecała, że cię odwiedzi, generale.

Uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

- Za dwa dni musi pan zwolnić łóżko – rzuciła. – Rany goją się szybko, a my potrzebujemy każdego posłania. – Kiwnął głową. – Sue powiedziała mi, że zrzekł się pan swojego przydziału leku przeciwbólowego.

- Operowano mnie niemal bez znieczulenia. – Uśmiechnął się. – Inni potrzebują lekarstw bardziej niż ja. Jestem twardy.

- Allison powiedziała mi to samo. – Alex odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyszła.

A potem udawał, że śpi, aż zasnął naprawdę. Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Spojrzał na sufit; brakowało jednej jarzeniówki. Pewnie była potrzebna gdzieś indziej. Ostrożnie przewrócił się na drugi bok i znieruchomiał.

Na krześle obok jego posłania siedziała Allison. Opierała stopy o metalową ramę łóżka i miała zamknięte oczy; spała. Podniósł się powoli, tak, żeby nie zaskrzypiała żadna sprężyna. Udało się. Usiadł i zaczął się jej przyglądać. Miała na sobie ten sam mundur, a jej włosy opadały na spokojną twarz. Widział jej łagodne rysy i kształtne, różowawe usta. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Była bardzo piękna. Miała szczupłą, drobną sylwetkę. Długie, delikatnie zbudowane nogi przywiodły mu na myśl baletnice. Pomyślał, jak cudownie by tańczyła na palcach tych maleńkich stóp. A potem zrobiło mu się jej żal. Urodziła się w złym miejscu i złym czasie.

Miała skrzyżowane na piersiach ramiona, a dłonie wsunęła pod pachy. Chyba było jej niewygodnie. I zimno. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej kolana obciągniętego czarnymi spodniami. Drgnęła. Ujął ją za kostkę, a potem pociągnął w swoją stronę. Krzesło na kółkach podjechało bliżej jego łóżka. Wziął jej stopy i wsunął pod swój koc. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego nieco nieprzytomnie. Posłał jej uśmiech.

- Śpij – powiedział łagodnie.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła, zamykając oczy. Po chwili znowu odpłynęła w krainę sennych marzeń.

Czuwał tak przy niej do rana; czuł dotyk jej stóp na nodze. Kiedy wreszcie się obudziła, uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała.

- Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry.

- Miała na imię Cameron. Byłyśmy bliźniaczkami – rzuciła powoli. – Miałyśmy zginąć razem. Los chciał inaczej. – Skinął jej łagodnie głową; coś kłuło go w sercu.

- Teraz musisz żyć za siebie i za nią.

- Będę, panie generale.

- Mów do mnie po imieniu. John. Po prostu. Grzebałaś w moim brzuchu, czy można się z kimś bardziej spouchwalić? – Uśmiechnęła się na jego słowa i pokręciła przecząco głową. – Sama widzisz, Allison.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w zupełnym milczeniu. Miał wrażenie, że zna młodą kobietę od dawna, czuł się z nią mocno związany i pomyślał, że ona czuje się tak samo. Uratowali się. On ją, ona jego. To połączyło ich już na zawsze.

Wysunęła nogi spod jego koca i spuściła je na podłogę. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Ujęła ostrożnie jego dłoń; miał wrażenie, że między ich palcami przeskoczyła iskra. Pociągnął Allison do siebie. Nie opierała się. Po chwili weszła jednym kolanem na posłanie, żeby wreszcie klęknąć przy mężczyźnie. Sprężyny łóżka zaskrzypiały. Dotknęła dłonią jego nagiego ramienia i pocałowała poznaczoną bliznami skórę. Puścił jej rękę, żeby dotknąć jej twarzy i włosów. Przytrzymał dłonie na jej policzkach i po chwili przyciągnął ją do siebie, żeby pocałować. Objęła kark mężczyzny, kiedy ich wargi spotkały się pod raz pierwszy.

Nagle gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia skrzypnęły zamykane drzwi. Alex mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, zanim zniknęła na korytarzu.

Zaczął rozpinać jej mundur, żeby wreszcie zsunąć go z jej ramion. Pod spodem miała cienki podkoszulek. Przez zszarzały materiał widział jej niewielkie piersi ze sterczącymi sutkami; dotknął ich przez jej ubranie, żeby po chwili ją rozebrać i całować po delikatnej, pachnącej skórze. Objęła go mocniej; czuł jej nieśmiałe wargi na swoim czole i skroniach, a nieco niepewno dłonie na torsie i brzuchu. Serce biło mu szybciej, krew przyśpieszyła w jego żyłach.

Puściła go i usiadła na skraju łóżka, ściągając spodnie. Przez chwilę obserwował jej zawstydzone ruchy, ale szybko pozbył się swoich spodni i wyciągnął ramiona po kobietę. Znowu ją całował, przesuwając niecierpliwe dłonie po jej ciele. Nadal miała na sobie bieliznę. Dotknął palcami jej płaskiego brzucha, żeby po chwili wsunąć rękę między jej nogi. Nie zdziwiło go, że była wilgotna. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując na udzie dotyk własnej erekcji.

Położył ją na posłaniu, cały czas całując. Wreszcie rozsunęła łagodnie uda i znalazł się na niej. Objęła jego kark, kiedy w nią wchodził. Usłyszał, jak wstrzymała lekko powietrze, żeby po chwili ciepły, słodki oddech owionął jego policzek. Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając dłoń po jej pośladki. Poczuł jej palce na plecach, kiedy zaczął się poruszać. Ich oddechy szybko przyśpieszyły. Całowała jego szyję i przesuwała dłonią po jego krótkich włosach. Objął ją mocniej, przyciskając do siebie. Nagle wydała mu się taka delikatna, taka krucha. _Jak baletnica. _Jęknęła cicho; spojrzał jej w twarz. Miała przymknięte powieki i lekko rozchylone usta. Pocałował ją, czując, że jest blisko.

- John – wyszeptała. Musnął wargami jej rozpalone czoło. – O, Boże...

- Wystarczy „John". – Zdążył się uśmiechnąć, zanim doszedł, oddychając ciężko.

Pocałowała go zachłannie i namiętnie. Drżała. Jej oddech był gorący i wilgotny. Ręce kobiety przesunęły się niespokojnie po jego brzuchu, sprawdzając bandaż. Chyba wszystko z opatrunkiem było w porządku, bo po chwili znowu go objęła. Nie czuł bólu świeżych ran czy szwów. Nie potrzebował do tego morfiny ani środków przeciwbólowych; potrzebował Allison Young. Potrzebował jej najbardziej na całym świecie. Zakochał się. Może zdąży nacieszyć się jeszcze tym upajającym uczuciem, zanim nadejdzie apokalipsa. Nie, ona przecież już nadeszła. Miał więc teraz czas do końca świata. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z twarzą w miękkich, długich włosach ukochanej kobiety. Nieco niżej jej serce powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu.

**OPTYMISTYCZNY KONIEC**


	5. DerekSarah

**Pairing:** **SAREK, czyli Sarah / Derek**

**( M jak Mature Content Przy Świetle Księżyca ) **

**Dedykacja: Nexus0:***

Sarah przewróciła się na drugi bok w wymiętej, wilgotnej od potu pościeli. Nie mogła spać. W jej pokoju było duszno, a przez na wpół rozsunięte zasłony wpadał srebrzysty blask księżyca. Przez chwilę leżała na boku z głową na samym brzegu łóżka tak, że jej włosy zwisały swobodnie nad podłogą. Wpatrywała się w łagodnie sączące się przez firany światło. _Jest pełnia, to normalne, że nie mogę spać_, zapewniła samą siebie w myślach, zanim usiadła na skraju łóżka i spuściła stopy na chłodną posadzkę. Złączyła kolana i oparła o nie łokcie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Samej siebie okłamywać przecież nie da rady. Nie mogła spać przez Dereka.

Co też sobie myślała, wparowując do łazienki, kiedy brał prysznic? Była na niego wściekła, bo odkryła prawdę, okej, ale czy Derek nie miał racji, pytając, czy to naprawdę nie mogłoby poczekać. Otóż mogło. Ale czy powinno? Chyba nie. Gdyby poczekało, nie miałaby teraz problemów z zaśnięciem. Ale przynajmniej pokazała, kto rządzi w tym domu, prawda? _Prawda_, przytaknęła samej sobie, wstając.

Przeszła się po pokoju, podchodząc do okna. Miała na sobie czarne, koronkowe majtki, które dostała kiedyś, dawno temu od Charliego i szarą, bawełnianą koszulkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Przeczesała włosy palcami; były wilgotne od potu na karku i kleiły się do jej skóry. Zebrała je dłonią, ale po chwili znowu pozwoliła się im rozsypać po nagich ramionach. Niewiele myśląc, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz, idąc do kuchni. Uznała, że może łyk zimnego mleka prosto z lodówki jakoś ją otrzeźwi i odgoni _te _myśli.

Bo _te_ myśli nie były niczym dobrym. O, nie. Wypełniały całą jej głowę i nie pozwalały skupić się na niczym innym. Myśli o Dereku. Kiedy zamykała oczy, widziała go pod powiekami. Widziała go takim, jak stał wtedy pod prysznicem. Nagi, ociekający wodą...

Szybko odkręciła nakrętkę i pociągnęła łyk prosto z kartonu, opierając się o drzwi lodówki. Niemal zakrztusiła się zimnym mlekiem; czuła, jak pojedyncza stróżka płynie jej po brodzie, a potem po dekolcie i wyobraziła sobie, jak wsiąka w materiał jej podkoszulka. Odstawiła karton na kredens i zajrzała do lodówki. Czuła przyjemny chłód na gołej skórze piersi, kiedy nachyliła się, przeglądając zawartość półek.

...wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, z tymi wszystkim tatuażami i bliznami...

- Cholera – przeklęła pod nosem, wyciągając wreszcie kubek jogurtu i zatrzaskują drzwiczki jednym silnym ruchem, aż lodówka zadrżała lekko. Spojrzała na nią, marszcząc brwi, a potem odsunęła krzesło od stołu i usiadła na blacie, otwierając jogurt. Oblizała folię i oderwała ją, odkładając na bok. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wzięła łyżeczki.

Spojrzała na kredens, machając gołą stopą w powietrzu.

...zupełnie nagi, cały mokry...

Odstawiła jogurt na blat i oparła nogi o krzesło niżej, żeby znowu ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

...Derek Reese.

Cofnęła dłonie sprzed oczu i przez chwilę patrzyła na swoje palce. A potem objęła się ramionami. Miała gęsią skórkę. Czuła przyjemne rwanie w dole brzucha. Zamknęła oczy, dotykając swoich ramion. Zaczęła wyobrażać sobie, że dotyk, który czuje na skórze, to ręce Reese'a. Przesunęła dłonie na szyję, kark, a potem wplotła je we włosy. Nagle wstrzymała oddech, nasłuchując. Cisza. Otworzyła oczy, zbierając kosmyki za uszy. _Co ja robię? _Spojrzała na swoje kolana, a potem dotknęła dłonią policzka. Jej palce powędrowały niżej na jej szyję, a potem przesunęły się po ostrej linii obojczyka, żeby wsunąć się w jej dekolt i znaleźć pod materiałem podkoszulka krągłą pierś. Nieco zawstydzona cofnęła rękę.

Wróciła myślami do sceny pod prysznicem. Tym razem rozegrała ją inaczej.

- _Okłam mnie jeszcze raz, a zabiję cię _– powiedziała, marszcząc brwi. Ale nie wyszła z łazienki tak, jak zrobiła to wcześniej. O, nie, nie tym razem. Zamiast niej wyszedł Derek. Ale tylko spod prysznica. I wyciągnął ku niej ociekające wodą ramię, żeby ująć ją za szyję i zacząć całować. I przywarł do niej całym mokrym, gorącym sobą. A ona nie pozostała mu dłużna, całując go, jakby straciła głowę i obejmując go mocno. Tak mocno, że jej ubranie zaczynało przesiąkać wilgocią jego ciała. Objął ją w pasie, napierając na nią. Cofnęła się nieco, natrafiając na framugę drzwi. Zdążyła je zamknąć, kiedy oparł ją o nie, rozpinając jej spodnie.

Uchyliła lekko wargi z dłonią zaciśniętą na piersi. Drugą rękę wsunęła między uda, czując pod palcami delikatną koronkę i przyjemne, miękkie ciepło własnego rozpalonego ciała. Jej serce przyśpieszyło.

Zerwała z siebie sweter i uwolniła się z podkoszulka. Jej spodnie wylądowały obok reszty ubrań. Za plecami czuła twardość drzwi. Derek pocałował ją w usta, a potem spojrzał w oczy i powiedział:

- Dlaczego siedzisz na stole?

Zerwała się tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie przewróciła krzesła; rozlała za to jogurt, wpadając w niego całą ręką, po czym zsunęła się z blatu.

Derek stał w progu w szortach, które musiał mu pożyczyć John. Miał na sobie tylko te czarne szorty. Wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- To mój dom, więc robię, co chcę – prychnęła. Pokiwał głową, a potem wszedł do kuchni.

Z rozpędu wytarła dłoń o udo. Jednak zamiast zostawić białe smugi na materiale spodni, zostawiła je na gołej skórze. Przeklęła, podchodząc do umywalki. Opłukała dłonie i sięgnęła po ręcznik.

- Mogę dokończyć jogurt? – Usłyszała.

- Rób, co tam sobie chcesz. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc. – W jego głosie usłyszała rozbawienie, ale zignorowała go.

Wróciła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, żeby oprzeć się o nie plecami. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się uspokoić. Serce tłukło się w jej piersi. Nagle poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Czy to źle, że znowu tak bardzo chciała być z _kimś_? Ile to już lat? Przesunęła dłonią po twarzy, żeby odkryć, że płacze. Pociągnęła nosem, ocierając oczy.

Nagle usłyszała za sobą pukanie. Tak ciche, że nie była nawet pewna, czy aby się nie przesłyszała.

- Saro? – Dobiegło ją zza drzwi. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Taak – odparła słabo.

- Na pewno? – W głosie Dereka dosłyszała troskę. Niewiele myśląc, otworzyła drzwi.

Stał w progu z dwoma kubkami jogurtu w ręku, w drugim miał łyżeczki. Niemal się uśmiechnęła.

Bez słowa minął ją, wchodząc do pokoju. Zamknęła za nim drzwi. Mężczyzna powiódł wzrokiem po jej posłaniu w nieładzie i usiadł na jego skraju, wyciągając w jej stronę ramię z jogurtem. Wzięła kubeczek, a potem łyżeczkę i usiadła obok niego po turecku. Zaczęła jeść jogurt.

- Duszno tutaj masz – mruknął, oblizując łyżkę.

- Wiem. Nie mogę spać.

- A próbowałaś spać przy otwartym oknie?

- Nie zasnę przy otwartym oknie – szepnęła. Pokiwał głową, chociaż nie sądziła, że ją zrozumie.

- Możemy je otworzyć, a ja zostanę tutaj i będę czuwał. Jeśli o to...

- Nie trzeba. Jakoś zasnę – skłamała szybko, przerywając mu.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy widział, co robiła w kuchni. Jak się _dotykała_. Chyba nie. Był za spokojny teraz. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Włożył łyżeczkę w pusty kubek i trzymał go w dłoni, wpatrując się w niego bez słowa. Szybko skończyła swój jogurt.

- To ja idę spać – mruknął Derek, wstając.

- Idź, ja też idę – powiedziała szybko.

Wyciągnął rękę i podała mu swój pusty kubeczek.

- Dzięki – szepnęła.

- Spoko. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jakbyś jeszcze kiedyś miała ochotę na jogurt o drugiej w nocy, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. – Pokiwała głową. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

Znowu została sama. Nachyliła się nieco i dotknęła prześcieradła w miejscu, gdzie siedział Derek. Materiał był nadal ciepły. Niewiele myśląc, na drżących nogach zeszła z łóżka, a potem wyszła na korytarz i poszła prosto do kuchni. On tam nadal był. Wpatrywał się w coś za oknem.

- Derek... – szepnęła słabo. Odwrócił się do niej, nadal opierając się dłonią o kant kredensu.

- Widziałaś, jaki dziś księżyc?... – zapytał, przełykając ślinę.

- Pieprzyć księżyc – mruknęła i omijając stół, podeszła do mężczyzny, żeby stanąwszy lekko na palcach, pocałować go prosto w usta. Chyba go zaskoczyła. Tak przynajmniej pomyślała, zanim ujął jej twarz w dłonie i zaczął całować zachłannie i niecierpliwie.

Objęła go mocno i przycisnęła do siebie. Jego dłonie zaczęły miąć jej koszulkę na plecach, kiedy całował ją po szyi i dekolcie. Pozwoliła mu ściągnąć z siebie podkoszulek; cisnął go na podłogę i nagle wsunął dłonie pod jej pośladki i podniósł ją do góry. Objęła go nogami, zanim posadził ją na blacie kredensu. Nagle na podłogę posypały się sztućce. Znieruchomieli, nasłuchując. Na szczęście w domu panowała zupełna cisza.

Derek pocałował Sarę w skroń, wplatając dłoń w jej włosy. Objęła jego kark, odwzajemniając pocałunki. Poczuła jego dłoń na wewnętrznej stronie uda i rozsunęła nogi. Jego palce dosięgły koronki jej bielizny. Roześmiał się cicho przy jej uchu. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

- Co? – prychnęła.

- Nic. Koronka. Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz koronki.

- Bo nie noszę. Dziś mam wyjątkowo, bo wszystko w praniu.

- Serio? – Pocałował ją w szyję; odchyliła lekko głowę. – Nie będzie ci żal się jej pozbyć?...

Zmarszczyła brwi. Jego dłoń znieruchomiała między jej udami.

- Nie będzie – szepnęła ostro.

Jego obie dłonie wróciły na jej twarz i znowu ją pocałował, podczas gdy ściągnęła z siebie majtki. Przyciągnął ją lekko na skraj blatu. Rozwiązała sznurek przy jego szortach i pociągnęła je w dół, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, jak wtedy w łazience. Po chwili jednak spojrzała w dół i to, co zobaczyła bardzo się jej spodobało.

Objęła go nogami. Serce szalało w jej piersi, kiedy poczuła mężczyznę w sobie. Wyciągnęła ku niemu ramiona, przesuwając dłońmi po jego wilgotnych od potu plecach. Zacisnął palce na jej udach, nasłuchując.

Niemal się roześmiała, kiedy rozbawiony szepnął:

- Cisza i spokój.

A potem zaczął się w niej poruszać. Jego dotyk powoli, acz nieubłaganie doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Musiał zamknąć jej usta pocałunkiem, żeby nie zaczęła krzyczeć. Objął ją w talii, wsuwając dłoń w jej włosy. Jęknęła, czując przyjemne napięcie w dole brzucha.

- Coś... – Usłyszała nagle. Zobaczyła, że się Derek się odwraca.

- Nieważne! Nie przestawaj.

- To na... pewno... wiatr.

Tym razem się roześmiała i musiał znowu ją pocałować. Blat trzeszczał pod jej ciężarem. Przycisnęła mężczyznę do siebie; jej oddech zrobił się szybki i płytki. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę na jego plecach. Pomyślała, że serce wyskoczy jej zaraz z piersi. Była blisko. Jęknęła, kiedy chwycił ją mocniej za włosy.

A potem musiała przygryźć dolną wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć, kiedy orgazm zalał ją gorącą, tak bardzo upragnioną falą spełnienia i spokoju. Na szczęście Derek szybko zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Całował ją nadal, kiedy znieruchomiał, opierając się o kredens i oddychając ciężko. Przez chwilę trwali w takiej pozycji, wsłuchując się nawzajem w swoje przyśpieszone oddechy.

- To chyba faktycznie był wiatr – mruknął z uśmiechem, zanim cofnął się i wciągnął na siebie szorty. Podał jej podkoszulek. Naciągnęła go na spoconą skórę. – Twoja koronka.

Wyrwała mu majtki z ręki i założyła je, a potem przeczesała włosy palcami. Usłyszała, jak Derek otwiera lodówkę.

- Kupię jutro jakieś jogurty – mruknął.

- Truskawkowy dla mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

- Zaśniesz teraz? – zapytał zawadiacko.

Miała nadzieję, że tak. Chociaż...

**NIEPEWNY KONIEC**


	6. JohnCameron

**Pairing:** **JAMERON, czyli John / Cameron**

**( T jak Teoria Odnośnie Bielizny Waszej Ulubionej Terminatorki ) **

**Dedykacja: Mq112358:***

- Magazynek do Glocka siedemnastki? – zapytał John.

- Dokładnie. – Derek kiwnął głową nieco zniecierpliwiony. – Poszukaj w pokoju twojej mamy.

- Jasne. – Chłopak wyszedł z garażu i ruszył w stronę domu.

- Albo u blaszanki. – Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą, zanim wbiegł na schody.

Wszedł do budynku od kuchni i wbiegł na schody, wchodząc na piętro. Drzwi do pokoju jego matki były zamknięte, nacisnął więc ostrożnie klamkę i wszedł do środka. Jak zwykle uderzył go panujący tutaj nienaganny porządek. Rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym podszedł do komody i odsunął najwyższą szufladę. Z jej lewej strony leżały idealnie poskładane koszulki w kolorach ziemi, a więc w różnych odcieniach zielonego i brązowego, po prawej zaś białe podkoszulki ułożone jedna na drugiej. Chłopak wsunął dłoń pod t-shirty i przesunął ją pod warstwami starannie ułożonych ubrań, szukając magazynka. Nie znalazł go jednak; otworzył więc drugą szufladę. W tej jego matka trzymała spodnie. Z lewej strony dżinsy, z prawej dresy. Znowu przesunął ręką po dnie szuflady, podnosząc lekko ubrania. Żadnego magazynka. W trzeciej Sarah trzymała bieliznę, której ułożeniem także rządziła pewna prawidłowość: białe figi z lewej, pośrodku kolorowe, a więc niebieskie, czerwone i szare, z prawej czarne. Wysunął szufladę bardziej, nie chcąc grzebać między tak intymnymi częściami garderoby, i rozejrzał się za magazynkiem. Znowu pudło. W ostatniej szufladzie były biustonosze, więc niemal od razu po jej wysunięciu, zamknął ją ostrożnie i wyprostował się. Przeszukał szafę, biurko i stolik nocny. Znalazł kilka pistoletów, pojedynczych nabojów, jedną pustą kaburę i granat.

Rozczarowany wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, sprawdzając jeszcze, czy wszystko zostawiał tak, jak było, zanim wszedł do sypialni swojej matki. Spojrzał przez korytarz na zamknięte drzwi pokoju Cameron. Wiedział, że terminatorka pojechała z Sarą na zakupy, ale zawahał się, zanim nacisnął klamkę i przestąpił próg. Pokój był tak samo wysprzątany, jak ten zajmowany przez jego matkę. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Od razu zauważył, jak starannie ułożono książki na półkach. Na najwyższej stały ułożone od największej do najmniejszej, niżej zaś alfabetycznie autorami i pomyślał, że Cameron chyba co jakiś czas zmienia zasadę ich ustawienia, bo te niżej także ułożono autorami od A do Z. Pewnie nie zdążyła jeszcze wprowadzić nowego porządku na najwyższej.

Spojrzał na jej łóżko. Wiedział, że w nim nie sypiała, dlatego było starannie zasłane. Pościel była wymięta tylko w jednym miejscu. Pomyślał, że tam musi siadać. Miała więc dobry widok na regał z książkami. Pewnie siadała na skraju posłania i obmyślała, jak tym razem ułożyć dzieła literatury pięknej, które po części trafiły tutaj z salonu ma dole. Uśmiechnął się, widząc ją oczami wyobraźni. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy Cameron przestawia książki. Może w nocy, kiedy śpią? Siada na łóżku i patrzy na regał. Czy robi to przy zapalonym świetle? A może używa podczerwieni? Ciekawe, czy czasem czyta.

Przejrzał zawartość półek, znajdując nawet niewielki pistolet wsunięty za książki Ludluma, a potem zatrzymał się przy komodzie. Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że będzie musiał pogrzebać w jej rzeczach. Odsunął pierwszą szufladę. Tak, jak u Sary, znalazł w jej koszulki. Po lewej leżały jednokolorowe, po prawej wzorzyste i w jakieś nadruki. Ciuchy jak te, które noszą normalne nastolatki. Różnica tylko taka, że ułożone tak starannie, że bardziej się nie dało. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, otwierając drugą szufladę. Spodnie; mógł się tego spodziewać. Pewnie terminatorka specjalnie ułożyła swoje ubrania tak, jak zrobiła to jego matka.

Przed otwarciem trzeciej szuflady zawahał się nieco. Wziął głębszy oddech i otworzył ją powoli. Znalazł tutaj oczywiście bieliznę. Uniósł do góry brew, widząc jak bardzo kolorowa jest jej zawartość. Zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd Cameron ma tyle par majtek. Kupowała je sama? Może lubiła kupować sobie bieliznę? Ten pomysł go jakoś rozbawił. Nieco nieświadomie sięgnął po leżące na samym wierzchu różowe stringi, próbując sobie wyobrazić w nich swoją terminatorkę. Poszło mu bardzo łatwo. Wziął inne majtki; te miały wiązane z boku czarne troczki. Szybko zauważył, że każda para bielizny jest inna. Może dlatego w szufladzie panował nieład. Cameron kolekcjonerką majtek?

Nie dosunął szuflady do końca, kiedy otworzył najniższą, przykucając. Biustonosze, całe mnóstwo w dodatku. Od razu zobaczył różowy, który z pewnością stanowił komplet z stringami. Czuł się dziwnie, wmawiając sobie, że po prostu szuka magazynka do Glocka siedemnastki, jak kazał mu Derek. Zanurkował dłonią w kolorową, koronkowo-bawełnianą, miękką zawartość szuflady, dotykając jej drewnianego dna. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Cameron zdążyła już założyć każdą z tych par bielizny. Przemknął oczami po gąszczu miseczek, ramiączek, zapięć, kokardek, falbanek i koralików, uśmiechając się do siebie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Do tej pory dziwnie się czuł, fantazjując o Cameron. Teraz jednak, zobaczywszy jej bieliźnianą _kolekcję_, która była tak _nieterminatorowa_ jak w ogóle było to możliwe_, _pomyślał, że może jego _cyber_opiekunka nie różni się tak bardzo od innych kobiet. W końcu miała dwie szuflady pełne majtek i staników, chociaż na dobrą sprawę jedna para by jej wystarczyła.

Ostrożnie zasunął górną szufladę i wsuwał dolną, kiedy podłoga skrzypnęła za jego plecami.

- Co tutaj robisz, John? – Usłyszał.

Niespodziewany głos Cameron sprawił, że ledwo utrzymał równowagę, wstając. Poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną. Wsunął szufladę czubkiem buta, próbując skupić się nad odpowiedzią. Zaraz, przecież miał jedną, całkiem niezłą w dodatku i prawdziwą.

- Szukam magazynka do Glocka siedemnastki – odparł swobodnym tonem, odwracając się.

Cameron nadal stała w progu, pod pachą miała różową, papierową torbę. Odłożyła ją po chwili na łóżko i podeszła do szafy, otwierając ją. John spojrzał na torbę, dostrzegając na niej logo _Victoria's Secret. _

- Kupiłaś coś do swojej kolekcji? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Słucham? – Terminatorka wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, w której trzymała czarny magazynek.

Wziął go niemal od razu.

- Jakiej kolekcji, John? – zapytała, kiedy przełożył magazynek z ręki do ręki.

- Kolekcji... bielizny.

Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. Wreszcie podeszła do łóżka i rozpakowała zawartość różowej torby. Wyjęła z niej czarny, koronkowy stanik i majtki z falbanką i odłożyła na pościel obok jakby były dowodami w jakiejś sprawie.

- Nie kolekcjonuję bielizny – odparła powoli. Przesunął dłonią po wyszywanym srebrną nitką ramiączku. – Kobiety lubią mieć dużo bielizny, prawda, John?

- Chyba lubią. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc też muszę mieć dużo bielizny. Na wszelki wypadek.

Pokiwał głową. Jej rozumowanie było logiczne. Jak zwykle.

- Niektóre są bardzo ładne, ale nieekonomiczne – powiedziała nagle. – Niektóre zostawiają ślady na skórze, a inne zsuwają się przy gwałtownych ruchach. Niektóre są przezroczyste, inne mają kilka warstw, na przykład falbanek i dlatego odznaczają się pod ubraniem.

- Mówisz o bieliźnie? – zapytał ostrożnie, chcąc się upewnić.

- Tak, John. Nie rozumiem, dlatego jest taka atrakcyjna i piękna, jeśli to dobre słowa, skoro nosi się ją pod ubraniem.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Czasem się... to ubranie zdejmuje – odparł powoli, patrząc na Cameron.

- Ale wtedy też zwykle zdejmuje się bieliznę – odrzekła rezolutnie.

- Po pewnym czasie... tak. Niektórzy jednak jej nie zdejmują. Chyba... Może to lubią. Nie wiem zresztą.

- A ty lubisz?

- A co ja mam do lubienia? – mruknął, rumieniąc się. – Nie dajecie mi szansy. Pilnujecie mnie.

- Dla twojego dobra. Robimy to dla...

- Tak, tak, wiem – przerwał jej szybko, niemal śmiejąc się. – Wiem.

Cameron cofnęła się od łóżka i zamknęła drzwi. Patrzył na nią zdumiony.

- Lubisz czy nie? – zapytała, ściągając z siebie kurtkę i odkładając ją na brzeg posłania.

- Co mam lubić lub nie?

Ściągnęła z siebie koszulkę i rzuciła ją na łóżko. Pod spodem miała bordowy stanik na cieniutkich ramiączkach. John nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku; przełknął ślinę.

- Cam, co ty... robisz? Przestań.

Rozpięła dżinsy i ściągnęła je z siebie, prostując się.

- Lubisz czy nie? Lubisz mnie w bieliźnie czy nie? – zapytała.

Stał jak wmurowany, wpatrując się w jej ciało. Wreszcie pokiwał powoli głową. Terminatorka zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Cofnął się zupełnie podświadomie, wsuwając magazynek do kieszeni spodni.

- Uciekasz, John? – Usłyszał niemal tuż przy uchu. Stała teraz tak blisko, że niemal czuł miękkość jej włosów na swojej twarzy.

- Nie... uciekam – wydusił z siebie.

- Dotknij mnie, John.

Spojrzał w jej twarz, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ostrożnie przesunął palcami po jej policzku. Pod opuszkami czuł delikatną skórę. Przesunął kciukiem po jej ustach, a potem wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i łagodnie pocałował ją prosto w wargi. Wziął jej twarz w obie ręce i znowu pocałował tym razem nieco pewniej. Objęła go ostrożnie, zaciskając dłonie na materiale jego koszulki. Czuł na sobie dotyk jej ciała. Przesunął ręce na jej ramiona, czując pod palcami twarde ramiączka stanika. Serce mu przyśpieszyło, kiedy znalazł jego rozpięcie. Zawahał się jednak.

- Lubię – szepnął, zsuwając dłonie niżej, aż poczuł pod palcami gumkę przy jej majtkach.

Objął ją mocniej, kołysząc w ramionach. Była dla niego bardzo ważna. Po chwili przesunął dłońmi w górę jej pleców, żeby wreszcie musnąć palcami miseczki jej seksownego biustonosza i pocałowawszy w skroń, cofnąć ręce. Terminatorka wypuściła go ze swoich objęć.

- Lubię cię w bieliźnie – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- A bez?

- Cam, ja cię lubię w ogóle. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. Też się uśmiechnęła. Ładnie jak zwykle.

- Jesteś pewien, John?

- Jasne. – Upewnił się, czy nadal ma w kieszeni magazynek. – Chociaż... możemy mnie upewnić.

Wygięła ramiona do tyłu. Wiedział, że zacisnęła palce na rozpięciu stanika.

- Ale na razie nie teraz. – Dotknął jej policzka; cofnęła ręce. – Za dużo... wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

- Przecież jeszcze nikt dziś nie próbował cię zabić – oparła całkiem poważnie.

- Nie wywołujmy wilka z lasu. Muszę zanieść Derekowi ten magazynek.

Kiwnęła głową. Ruszył w stronę drzwi i zatrzymał się w progu.

- Lubię cię, Cam – powiedział.

- Ja też cię lubię, John – odparła bez zawahania.

Chłopak uśmiechając się, zbiegł na schodach, żeby po chwili wrócić do garażu.

- Mam. – Podał Derekowi magazynek. Mężczyzna wyciągnął po niego rękę.

- Coś długo – mruknął.

- Musiałem go poszukać.

John wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni.

- Nie wiem i wolę nie wiedzieć, co cię tak rozproszyło, że przyniosłeś mi magazynek do CZ 75.

Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę zdumiony. Po chwili jednak poczuł radość. Cameron musiała się pomylić. Miała też kolekcję bielizny. Nie była więc _tylko _blaszakiem. Naprawdę ją lubił.

**KONIEC DO POLUBIENIA**


	7. JohnCameron II

**Pairing:** **JAMERON, czyli John / Cameron**

**( M jak Mature Content Romantycznie, acz Szczegółowo ) **

**Dedykacja: Trzynastek:***

John otworzył oczy, budząc się z koszmarnego snu. Już nie pamiętał nawet o czym śnił; wiedział tylko, że było to coś złego i bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Leżał w pomiętej pościeli, oddychając ciężko. Czuł, jak mokre od potu włosy kleją mu się do karku. Zacisnął mocno powieki, żeby przegnać resztki koszmaru, a potem usiadł na łóżku. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ocierając oczy, a potem dotknął dłonią nagiej piersi. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Zamknął powieki, oddychając przez nos, żeby się uspokoić. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, masując sobie napięte mięśnie karku. Po chwili rozejrzał się po tonącym w półmroku pokoju, zauważając uchylone drzwi.

Był pewny, że je zamykał. Ostrożnie wstał i przeszedł boso po chłodnej podłodze, żeby wreszcie sięgnąć po klamkę i otworzyć je szerzej. Niewiele myśląc, wyjrzał na korytarz. Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył opartą o ścianę obok smukłą sylwetkę, która nagle wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia.

- To ja, John. – Usłyszał. Pokiwał głową; jego serce nadal biło szybko ze strachu.

Cameron cofnęła swoją dłoń. John wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na terminatorkę. Jego oczy zdążyły się już przyzwyczaić do ciemności panujących na korytarzu, więc teraz widział jej piękną twarz i długie, opadające na ramiona włosy. Miała na sobie bawełniany t-shirt i szorty.

- Nie możesz spać, John?

Przytaknął, nadal na nią patrząc.

- To twoja pidżama, prawda? – zapytał cicho.

Spojrzała na siebie, wygładzając koszulkę.

- Nie mogę cały czas chodzić w tym samym. To byłoby podejrzane.

- Nawet bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Miałeś zły sen? – spytała, zmieniając temat.

- Chyba tak... Tak, ale nie pamiętam go.

- To chyba dobrze, skoro był zły – szepnęła. Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

- Nie stójmy tak na korytarzu. – Cofnął się do pokoju; Cameron bez słowa minęła go, wchodząc do środka. Zamknął za nią drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Terminatorka usiadła ostrożnie na skraju jego łóżka.

- Często masz koszmary, John?

- Czasem. – Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do niej, siadając obok. Po chwili jednak przesunął się na środek łóżka i wcisnął sobie pod głowę poduszkę. Sprężyny skrzypnęły i Cameron położyła się obok niego.

- Co to za koszmary?

Ich twarze były teraz na tej samej wysokości. John wysunął sobie spod głowy poduszkę tak, żeby Cameron też mogła się na niej położyć. Poduszka była niewielka, dlatego ich uszy niemal stykały się ze sobą. Czuł na skórze dotyk jej miękkich włosów. Wpatrzył się sufit, rumieniąc się z powodu jej bliskości.

- Różne – odparł wreszcie. – Śnią mi się maszyny.

- Takie, jak ja? Terminatory?

- Tak, terminatory. Muszę z nimi walczyć... i jestem sam.

- Mnie z tobą nie ma?

- Nie ma.

- Boisz się?

- Oczywiście, że się boję.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Cameron ułożyła dłoń na swojej piersi.

- A masz też inne sny? – zapytała cicho. – _Dobre _sny?

- Jasne, że tak. – Znowu się uśmiechnął, zezując na jej twarz.

- O czym są?

- Niektóre... o tobie – mruknął z pewnym zażenowaniem. Serce zatłukło się mocniej w jego piersi.

- O mnie? – Poczuł na sobie jej wzrok.

Kiwnął głową, znowu gapiąc się w sufit.

- Opowiedz mi – poprosiła.

- Naprawdę chcesz posłuchać? – zapytał, odwracając ku niej twarz. Nawet nie zauważył, że położyła się na boku, więc ich nosy o mało nie zderzyły się ze sobą. Szybko znowu wbił oczy w sufit.

- Chcę. Opowiedz mi, John.

Uśmiechnął się, skubiąc sznurek przy spodenkach.

- Kiedyś mi się śniło, że kazałaś mi gdzieś przyjechać. Pojechałem. I tam był las. Na polanie stał domek otoczony polem truskawek. Czekałaś na mnie w żółtej sukience. To było lato. Zapytałaś, czy kupiłem śmietanę.

- Śmietanę?

- Taa, w spreju. Do truskawek. – Roześmiał się cicho.

- I co było później?

- Zrywaliśmy te truskawki. Żeby zjeść. Mieliśmy cały koszyk, więc poszliśmy do domku.

- A kupiłeś śmietanę?

- Kupiłem. No i byliśmy w tym domku. I... – Zawahał się. – I się obudziłem.

- Kłamiesz.

Miała rację. Już zapomniał, jak łatwo potrafiła wychwycić nutkę kłamstwa w jego głosie.

- Co robiliśmy w tym domku?

- Jedliśmy truskawki – mruknął rozbawionym tonem, rumieniąc się. – Ze śmietaną.

- Kłamiesz, John.

- Kłamię – przyznał po chwili.

- Powiedz mi prawdę.

- Nie będziesz się śmiała?

- Śmiała się?

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję, John.

Wziął głęboki oddech, wsuwając ramię pod poduszkę, żeby wygodniej oprzeć na nim głowę.

- My... tam w tym domku... kochaliśmy się – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie. – To głupie, prawda?

- Dlaczego uważasz, że głupie? – zapytała tuż obok jego ucha.

- Bo... no, wiesz... jesteś... no...

- Maszyną? Terminatorem? – podpowiedziała. Pokiwał głową. – Nie jestem z_wykłym _terminatorem.

- To znaczy?... – Spojrzał na nią ostrożnie; ich oczy spotkały się.

- Mogę.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Co możesz? – zapytał zdławionym głosem, chociaż domyślał się.

- Kochać się z tobą – odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco przy sercu. Ułożył dłoń na swoim brzuchu, starając się oddychać normalnie.

- Nie wierzysz? – Usłyszał. Odwrócił ostrożnie głowę w jej stronę. Tym razem był przygotowany na bliskość jej ślicznych ust, zgrabnego nosa i czujnych oczu.

Co by zrobiła, gdyby przyznał, że nie wierzy?...

Już chciał jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy dotknęła jego twarzy, przysuwając się do niego. Miał wrażenie, że skóra w miejscu, gdzie przyłożona była jej chłodna ręka, płonie żywym ogniem. Przełknął ślinę.

- Jestem... jak człowiek. Jak prawdziwa kobieta, John.

Chciał powiedzieć, że wierzy, ale jej bliskość nagle onieśmieliła go zupełnie.

- Tylko nie mam snów – przyznała cicho.

- Nie szkodzi – szepnął z trudem, przykładając dłoń do jej ręki.

A potem się uśmiechnęła. Ten uśmiech zelektryzował go od stóp do głów. Uniósł się na łokciu i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy, aż ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą w delikatnym, niepewnym pocałunku. Ich kolejne spotkanie było już nieco odważniejsze. John wsunął dłoń we włosy terminatorki, rozkoszując się smakiem jej ust. Niemal się roześmiał, czując na twardych wargach smak truskawkowego błyszczyku. Jej dłoń nadal spoczywała na jego policzku. Przysunął się do niej bliżej, cały czas całując jej wargi. Kiedy otworzyła je lekko i ich języki spotkały się ze sobą, miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi.

Po chwili cofnął swoje wargi z jej ust i pocałował ją w szyję, odgarniając łagodnie długie włosy. Jego dłoń znalazła cudowną, krągłą miękkość pod cienkim materiałem koszulki. Coś drgnęło w jego spodniach, kiedy podsunął jej t-shirt do góry, odkrywając nagie piersi. Jedną z nich znowu zamknął w dłoni, starając się zapamiętać kształt tej niewielkiej krągłości, która idealnie mieściła się między jego niecierpliwymi palcami. Twardy sutek pod jego kciukiem był jak koralik na delikatnym wzgórku jej jedwabistej piersi. Wiedział już, że ten dotyk zapamięta na zawsze.

Zaczął całować ją po dekolcie, schodząc ustami coraz niżej. Wreszcie znalazł wargami kotlinkę jej pępka, żeby przez chwilę obdarzać ją delikatnymi pocałunkami, zanim znowu przesunął się w dół. Ostrożnie chwycił palcami za gumkę jej szortów i centymetr po centymetrze ściągał je w dół, odkrywając jej podbrzusze i całując przyjemnie chłodną skórę. Wreszcie ściągnięte spodenki odkryły łagodny, jasny trójkąt w miejscu, gdzie jej smukłe uda łączyły się ze sobą i John zawahał się. Czuł się jak odkrywca na nieznanym lądzie. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co robić.

Wreszcie ściągnął z niej zupełnie szorty i pocałował ją w skórę tuż pod pępkiem, żeby po chwili przesunąć się niżej i pocałować ją _tam. _Zdumiała go delikatność jej ciała. Pocałował ją znowu, tym razem mocniej do niej przylgnąwszy. Przez chwilę walczył z własnym zażenowaniem spowodowanym niewiedzą o _tym wszystkim_, żeby wreszcie ostrożnie possać jej kobiecość.

- Nie musisz, John. – Usłyszał nagle.

- Ale... chcę... – wyszeptał lekko zawstydzony. – Czujesz... to?

Spojrzał na nią. Kiwnęła głową, wyciągając ku niemu ramiona. Znowu położył się obok niej, pozwalając się jej całować. Pociągnęła w dół jego spodenki, ściągając je bez zawahania. Kiedy nie miał na sobie nic, stracił nagle całą pewność siebie. Ale jej ramiona i dłonie znowu sprawiły, że skupił się na jej bliskości, zapominając zupełnie o sobie i własnym wstydzie.

Przemknęła dłońmi po jego brzuchu, żeby przesunąć je na jego krocze. Był twardy i każdy dotyk sprawiał mu przyjemność. Z trudem skupił się na jej twarzy, znowu ją całując. Zupełnie podświadomie znalazł się na niej, a ona zgrabnie wsunęła się pod jego ciało. Widok jej nagich, kościstych kolan po obu stronach jego bioder rozpalił go jeszcze bardziej. Pocałował ją w czoło, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Poczuł jej palce między ich brzuchami i uniósł się nieco, wchodząc w nią. Cofnęła rękę, obejmując go. Też ją objął, zaczynając się w niej poruszać. Była ciepła i miękka, a więc taka, jaka powinna być. Kobiety takie były. Nareszcie to wiedział.

Dotyk jej ciała doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wiedział, że jego szczytowanie będzie tylko kwestią minut, a nawet sekund. I kiedy objęła go mocniej, przyciskając usta do jego szyi, doszedł, drżąc i dysząc głośno. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, próbując uspokoić oddech. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Potrzebował dobrych kilku minut, żeby jego serce wyrównało swoje bicie. Dopiero wtedy osunął się na posłanie obok niej. Zamknął oczy; przykryła go prześcieradłem, kładąc się obok. Znalazł dłonią jej dłoń.

Razem z uczuciem cudownego spełnienia, poczuł ogarniającą go szybko błogą senność. Przekręcił lekko głowę i spojrzał na Cameron. Posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. Zatracił się w tej słodyczy, powoli odpływając w krainę sennych marzeń. Jej śliczna twarz była ostatni obrazem, jaki zapamiętał, zanim zasnął mocnym, kamiennym, zasłużonym snem. Tej nocy nie miał żadnych koszmarów. Znowu był w domku na plantacji truskawek. Wiedział jednak, że kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie tylko domku, truskawek i bitej śmietany w spreju. Będzie za to Cameron. Nareszcie.

**TRUSKAWKOWY KONIEC**


	8. JesseRiley

**Pairing:** **JILEY, czyli Jesse / Riley**

**( K jak Każdy Może Przeczytać, Czyli w Miarę Grzecznie, ale Nieco Yuri ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Peesema:***

Jesse siedziała w swoim samochodzie, nerwowo stukając palcami w kierownicę. Przesunęła spojrzeniem po zatłoczonym hotelowym parkingu i wyjęła kluczyk ze stacyjki, wysiadając. Obeszła auto i otworzyła bagażnik. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w papierowe torby ozdobione logami różnych firm odzieżowych, zanim wyjęła je ostrożnie i zamknęła klapę bagażnika jedną ręką. Torby zaszeleściły, kiedy przełożyła część z nich do drugiej ręki i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do hotelu.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zrobiła. Że właśnie była na zakupach. Prawdziwych, _podręcznikowych _wręcz zakupach. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy przestąpiła próg, wchodząc do budynku, gdzie wynajmowała apartament. Recepcjonistka kiwnęła jej głową na powitanie; Jesse odwzajemniła gest, ruszając korytarzem w stronę swojego pokoju. Czuła ciężar swoich zakupów. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i zapukała kolanem, nie chcąc odkładać toreb.

- Riley, to ja – powiedziała, kiedy usłyszała niepewne kroki po drugiej stronie ściany. Zamek szczęknął i drzwi otworzyły się. Dostrzegła burzę jasnych włosów, kiedy jej _współlokatorka _cofnęła się w głąb pokoju. Weszła do środka. – Zamknij za mną – poleciła dziewczynie, ruszając w stronę kanapy. Postawiła na niej torby i spojrzała na Riley. Ta stała niepewnie ubrana w biały szlafrok z logo hotelu, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Jej blond włosy były w zupełnym nieładzie, jeszcze wilgotne po umyciu. W powietrzu unosiła się woń brzoskwiniowego szamponu; Riley chyba znowu z nim przesadziła. Jesse westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Długo cię nie było. – Usłyszała nieśmiały głos. Spojrzała na dziewczynę. Ta spuściła wzrok, bawiąc się troczkami przy szlafroku.

- Zakupy wymagają czasu – mruknęła, podchodząc do Riley. Dotknęła dłonią jej włosów. Woń szamponu była tak intensywna, że nagle nabrała ochoty na zjedzenie prawdziwej brzoskwini. – Idź i spłucz głowę jeszcze raz, a następnym razem nie bierz tyle szamponu.

- Do-dobrze – wydukała blondynka i mijając Jesse, spojrzała przelotnie na torby z ubraniami.

- Jak wrócisz, pokażę ci, co kupiłam – powiedziała kobieta, posyłając jej uśmiech.

Jesse podeszła do biurka i sięgnęła po hotelowe menu. Przekartkowała je szybko, szukając deserów z owocami. Zastanawiała się, czy zadzwonić po _room service_, kiedy usłyszała trzask drzwi od łazienki i do salonu wróciła Riley. Z jej mokrych włosów kapała na podłogę woda, ale dziewczyna wydawała się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Podeszła do kanapy i usiadła na jej skraju, sięgając po najbliższą z toreb. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet do niej zajrzeć, kiedy Jesse wyrwała ją w z jej rąk, marszcząc brwi.

- Wytrzeć włosy nie łaska? – mruknęła. – Kapie na dywan.

Riley skuliła się, nieco spłoszona.

- Prze-przepraszam – szepnęła. Jej niepewność i nieśmiałość zaczynały powoli wkurzać Jesse. Kobieta pokręciła z powątpiewaniem głową i podeszła do szafki. Wyciągnęła ręcznik i rzuciła go dziewczynie. Ta przesunęła palcami po miękkim materiale, zanim zaczęła wycierać włosy.

Jesse usiadła na fotelu, zerknąwszy podejrzliwie na lampkę stojącą na stoliku obok, a potem spojrzała na Riley. Dziewczyna nadal wycierała głowę, ale jej ruchy były niedbałe i rozwlekłe. Jak taka nijaka panna miała niby wpaść w oko młodemu Connorowi? Jesse poczuła złość na samą siebie. Mogła wybrać inną. Ostatnia nadzieja w tym, że Connor lubi kształtne, nastoletnie blondyneczki.

Riley wreszcie odłożyła ręcznik i spojrzała na Jesse.

- Przenieś szczotkę. Uczeszę cię – rzuciła, wiedząc, że dziewczyna od razu zrobi to, co jej powiedziała.

Po chwili obie usiadły na wolnej kanapie i Jesse ulokowała się po turecku za plecami Riley. Zebrała jej wilgotne, rozczochrane włosy na plecy i zaczęła je czesać.

- A kupiłaś też coś dla mnie? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Tak, wybierzesz sobie, co ci się spodoba.

- Dzięki.

Jesse uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Odłożyła szczotkę, przeczesała palcami miękkie włosy dziewczyny i odgarniając je na jedną stronę, odsłoniła jej kark. Jasna skóra i włosy nadal pachniały brzoskwiniami i kobieta pomyślała o cieście z owocami, które zawsze latem piekła jej babcia.

- Mogę zobaczyć, co kupiłaś? – Głos Riley wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Pewnie. – Cofnęła dłonie z pleców dziewczyny i usiadła wygodniej na kanapie.

Riley usiadła przy torbach i zaczęła przeglądać ich zawartość.

- Mogę przymierzyć? – zapytała, pokazując czerwoną sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach.

- Jasne. Nie krępuj się.

- Naprawdę? Dziękuję! – Mówiąc to, podeszła do Jesse, nachyliła się i cmoknęła ją w policzek, po czym pobiegła do drugiego pokoju.

Kobieta obejrzała się za nią zdumiona, zupełnie nieświadomie dotykając policzka. Może Riley wcale nie była aż taka nieśmiała, jak sądziła?

- I jak? – Usłyszała po chwili.

W progu pokoju stanęła blondynka w kupionej przez nią kilka godzin wcześniej sukience. Wyglądała w niej bardzo ładnie i Jesse posłała jej uśmiech. Riley też się uśmiechnęła, ruszając w jej stronę.

- I jak? – powtórzyła pytanie.

- Jak przyszła dziewczyna Connora – odparła Jesse.

- Ale pytam, jak wyglądam. – Zrobiła piruet.

- Dobrze – rzuciła kobieta wymijająco.

- Umalujesz mnie? Zrobisz mi jakiś ładny makijaż?

- Nie wiem, czy...

- Oj, Jesse, proszę! – przerwała jej szybko.

- Nie wiem, czy pamiętam, jak to się robi – dokończyła wcześniej zaczęte zdanie.

- Może sobie przypomnisz? Proszę, Jesse!

- Niech będzie – mruknęła wreszcie, wstając.

Riley ujęła jej dłonie i musnęła każdą z nich ustami.

- Dziękuję! – wykrzyknęła, puszczając ręce swojej opiekunki i robiąc piruet; miała bose stopy.

- Podziękujesz, jak mi wyjdzie.

- Wiem, że tak się stanie!

Poszły do sypialni Jesse i Riley usiadła przy jej toaletce. Kobieta otworzyła szufladkę i wyjęła z niej kosmetyczkę. Odsunęła zameczek i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. Po chwili wyjęła pomadkę pod kolor sukienki dziewczyny, tusz do rzęs i cienie do powiek, odkładając je na blat. Riley aż pisnęła, od razu otwierając pudełeczko z cieniami w różnych kolorach. Jesse ofuknęła ją i podsunęła sobie taboret, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Ostrożnie zabrała włosy z jej twarzy i wsunęła je za uszy, żeby lepiej widzieć jej oczy.

Oczy Riley błyszczały wesoło; uśmiechała się.

Jesse sięgnęła po pomadkę i ujęła jej twarz pod brodę. Po chwili przesunęła szminką po jej dolnej wardze, a potem po górnej. Pociągnięte czerwienią usta dziewczyny nagle wydały się jej bardzo zmysłowe. Wpatrywała się w nie kilkanaście sekund, zanim odwróciła głowę i sięgnęła po tusz do rzęs.

Po kwadransie makijaż był gotowy i Jesse była dumna ze swojego dzieła. Pozwoliła Riley spojrzeć w lustro, do którego do tej pory siedziała plecami.

- Ślicznie – wyszeptała Riley, widząc swoje odbicie. – Wyglądam... ślicznie. Jak nie ja.

Jesse położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i już miała ją cofnąć, kiedy Riley chwyciła ją swoją.

- Dziękuję, Jesse. Za wszystko.

Kobieta spojrzała w oczy odbiciu dziewczyny i skinęła jej głową.

Riley pociągnęła nieco jej rękę i pocałowała wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni, zastawiając na jej skórze odcisk czerwonych ust; wtedy ją puściła i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Jesse spojrzała na ślad warg dziewczyny na własnej dłoni, czując się nieco dziwnie i wycofała się w głąb pokoju.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę. – Usłyszała jeszcze.

Weszła do salonu i włączyła ekspres do kawy, lustrując podejrzliwie lampy. Usiadła na skraju kanapy zaraz obok toreb nieco rozwalonych przez Riley i spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Podsunęła ją bliżej twarzy, żeby po chwili dotknąć odcisku ust blondynki własnymi wargami.

- Chyba zwariowałam – wyszeptała, znowu wpatrując się w swoją rękę, zanim wytarła ją o obicie kanapy, zostawiając na jasnym materiale ciemną smugę. Przeklęła pod nosem, wstając.

Ochota na kawę jakoś jej przeszła, więc wróciła na sofę, zastanawiając się, czy włączyć telewizor, ale wtedy do salonu wparadowała Riley w swojej seksownej czerwonej sukience.

- Masz zamiar tak cały dzień chodzić? – mruknęła Jesse, patrząc na dziewczynę.

- A mogę?

- Rób, co chcesz. – Kobieta wywróciła oczami, siadając nieco wygodniej.

- Co chcę? – Chciała się upewnić; Jesse kiwnęła głową.

- Taa. Masz zielone światło.

Riley usiadła obok niej i od razu objęła ją za szyję.

- Jesteś dla mnie taka dobra – szepnęła tuż przy jej uchu. – Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?...

Po tym wypowiedzianym cicho pytaniu jasne włosy lekko załaskotały jej policzek i Jesse nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy objęła dziewczynę, przytulając ją do siebie. Czuła dotyk jej miękkich piersi obciągniętych czerwonym materiałem. Przesunęła dłońmi po włosach Riley i ujęła jej twarz, zmuszając ją, żeby spojrzała jej w oczy. Wzrok dziewczyny uciekł jednak gdzieś w bok.

- Riley – szepnęła.

- Co?

- Przestań.

- Ale ja przecież nic nie robię.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ciało Jesse przeszył dreszcz i niewiele myśląc, pocałowała Riley prosto w te pomalowane czerwoną pomadką, kształtne wargi. Jej dłonie wplotły się we włosy dziewczyny, podczas gdy ta nadal obejmowała jej szyję. Najpierw spotkały się ich wargi, nieśmiało, a potem języki, zdecydowanie śmielej, bardziej niecierpliwie i zmysłowo. I po chwili wymieniały pocałunki do utraty tchu. Jesse zauważyła, że pomadka z ust Riley była teraz rozmazana wokół nich i wcale nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby jej własne wargi też nosiły jej ślady. Czerwień smug przypomniała jej o czerwieni sukienki. Jej ręce same powędrowały na ramiona dziewczyny, zsuwając z nich ramiączka i odsłaniając nagą skórę. Zsunęła usta z ust Riley i zaczęła całować jej szyję i obojczyki, jednocześnie zsuwając materiał sukienki niżej i niżej. Serce biło jej jak szalone; czuła podniecenie, które szybko sprawiło, że zrobiła się wilgotna tam, gdzie powinna.

Riley nie pozostała bierna, wsuwając drżące dłonie pod koszulkę Jesse. To drżenie przypomniało kobiecie o tym, jak rozgniewało ją zachowanie dziewczyny. Dlaczego ją rozgniewało?...

Riley była dla Connora. Żeby ją polubił, może nawet pokochał. Żeby później zabiła ją Cameron.

Jesse odepchnęła od siebie dziewczynę i wstała gwałtownym ruchem, żeby po chwili zniknąć w swojej sypialni. Zdążyła już wciągnąć dół od dresu, kiedy w progu stanęła Riley.

- Ściągnij tą sukienkę, zmyj makijaż i idź spać – rozkazała twardym głosem.

Kiedy zakładała na siebie koszulkę do biegania, zauważyła, że dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie sukienkę. Nie miała niczego pod spodem. Jesse jednak zupełnie ją zignorowała i po chwili opuściła swój apartament, myśląc o tym, że chyba najwyższy czas podesłać Riley do jakieś rodziny zastępczej. Tak właśnie zrobi. Jutro.

Wbiegła do parku i ruszyła przed siebie alejką. Słońce zachodziło powoli na czerwono. Miało taką samą barwę jak sukienka Riley. Sukienka, która...

- Dosyć! – ofuknęła samą siebie, przyśpieszając.

Riley była dla Connora. Żeby ją polubił, może nawet pokochał. Żeby później zabiła ją Cameron.

Poczuła litość dla dziewczyny, która nie wiedziała o jej planie.

Plan. Jest najważniejszy. Na wojnie nie ma miejsca na uczucia. Nie ma i nie będzie.

**BEZDUSZNY KONIEC**


	9. JohnAllison

**Pairing:** **JALLISON, czyli John / Allison**

**( M jak Mature Content, ale Spokojny ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla rapecqx_E3QX**** (zamiast Cameron jest John, ale da się przeżyć:P)**

**Uwagi: Do pewnego momentu to fragment pierwszego odcinka 3. sezonu, który piszę. Tak gwoli ścisłości:). Do którego momentu, nie powiem. Miłego czytania.  
**

- Przyszyć ci to?

John drgnął, słysząc niespodziewane pytanie; był pewien, że wszyscy poszli do sztabu razem z Kylem. Podniósł oczy i spojrzał na Allison. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, ruchem głowy pokazując zawiązaną na rękawie jego wojskowej kurtki czerwoną tasiemkę, która teraz zsunęła się do załamku łokcia; chciał umieścić ją znowu we właściwym miejscu, czyli na bicepsie. Posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech.

- To chyba dobry pomysł – przyznał.

- Najlepszy. – Wstała i przecięła pomieszczenie, idąc po swój plecak. Po chwili znowu siedziała obok niego. – Dajesz mi kurtkę czy nie?

- Daję, jasne, że daję.

Rozłożyła ją starannie na swoich kolanach i wygładziła lewy rękaw. Czerwień w Ruchu Oporu noszono zawsze na lewej ręce, na wysokości serca. Symbolizowała krew: tą już przelaną i tą nadal krążącą w żyłach, napędzającą żołnierzy do walki. _Do ostatniej kropli krwi, _mówiono. Tutaj właśnie tak się walczyło.

- W tym miejscu będzie dobrze? – zapytała Allison, przyciskając tasiemkę do rękawa.

- Idealnie – odparł z uśmiechem.

Trudno było mu teraz uwierzyć, że na początku trzymał się od tej dziewczyny z daleka. Miała twarz Cameron, która go broniła, pomagała i która zdradziła. Którą... kochał, choć nie był tego do końca pewien. Na Allison patrzył więc długo przez pryzmat swojej terminatorki. Potem jednak zauważył, że łączy je tylko wygląd; były zupełnie inne. Jego nowa towarzyszka broni była cicha, delikatna, wrażliwa i dosyć rozmowna, ale czasem miewała humory, co nagle wydało mu się bardzo ludzkie. Polubił ją dosyć szybko i był pewny, że też zdobył jej sympatię.

Kiedy wbiła igłę w materiał, zapytał:

- Dlaczego nie jesteś z Kylem w sztabie?

Jej palce zawahały się, zanim przeciągnęła nitkę.

- My... pokłóciliśmy się – odparła wreszcie cicho. – Ale to nic.

- Skoro tak mówisz...

John spojrzał na dziewczynę, która przez dłuższą chwilę poświęcała całą swoją uwagę szyciu. Milczał. Ona i jego ojciec byli razem, o czym dobrze wiedział, ale kiedy myślał o nich, czuł dziwny ból w sercu.

- Chodzi o to – zaczęła, biorąc głęboki oddech – że ostatnio nie możemy się dogadać.

- Przeze mnie? – podsunął.

Był już z nimi niemal pół roku; cały czas trzymał się z braćmi Reese, chociaż Derek nadal mu nie ufał i był wobec nieco bardzo podejrzliwy; Kyle wręcz przeciwnie: polubili się od razu, choć John jeszcze nie miał okazji powiedzieć mu prawdy o sobie. Skłamał, że nic nie pamięta: ani skąd się wziął, ani dlaczego był nagi, kiedy na niego wpadli w podziemnym korytarzu, ani kim tak naprawdę był. Zdradził tylko swoje imię i nazwisko, które tutaj nie znaczyło zupełnie nic. Jeszcze. Allison potrzebowała czasu, żeby się do niego przekonać tak, jak Kyle, ale chyba powoli zaczynała mu ufać.

- Nie. – Znowu wbiła igłę w materiał. – Chodzi o nas. O mnie i o Kyle'a. On... jakby... ja... To skomplikowane. – Westchnęła. – On nie jest chyba dla mnie. Pewnie nie zrozumiesz...

- Rozumiem – przerwał jej, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona.

- Dzięki – bąknęła, znowu wbijając wzrok w nitkę.

- Proszę. – Też uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok, chociaż chciał jeszcze popatrzeć na jej śliczną twarz.

Znowu milczeli.

- No i gotowe. – Odłożyła szpulkę, wbijając w nią igłę i podniosła do góry kurtkę. – Przemierz.

Wstał i sięgnął po ubranie, zarzucając kurtkę na ramiona; Allison też wstała, żeby wygładzić sfatygowany, ciemnozielony rękaw z naszytą na nim czerwoną tasiemką. Jej ręka jednak nie chciała tak szybko cofnąć się z jego ramienia. Czerwień prześwitywała między jej smukłymi palcami. John oderwał wzrok od jej dłoni i zauważył, że dziewczyna płacze. Niewiele myśląc, objął ją mocno, przytulając do siebie. Rozszlochała się bardziej. Zaczął łagodnie głaskać ją po głowie. Jej włosy był miękkie i puszyste.

- No, już, spokojnie – wyszeptał łagodnie tuż przy jej uchu. – No, już.

Pokiwała głową i ostrożnie oswobodziła się z jego ramion. Puścił ją niechętnie. Allison przytrzymała jednak brzegi jego kurtki i zasunęła ją, pociągając nosem.

- Przepraszam, John.

Posłał jej uśmiech. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały od świeżych łez; wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Nadal trzymała jego kurtkę, żeby po chwili znowu ją rozsunąć, a potem jej dłonie wreszcie puściły metalowy suwak, żeby powędrować na jego kark.

To, że go pocałowała, zaskoczyło go tak, że nie zdążył zamknąć oczu. Oglądanie jej twarzy z tak bliska było tak niesamowitym przeżyciem, że w pierwszej chwili nawet jej nie objął. Potrzebował kilkunastu sekund, które nagle wydały mu się wiecznością, żeby zaczął odwzajemniać jej pocałunki. Bo na jednym się nie skończyło.

Objął ją w talii, zaciskając dłonie na materiale jej bluzy, ale po chwili jego ręka sama zarysowała łagodną krągłość jej pośladka obciągniętego skórzanymi spodniami i tam też została, kiedy ich języki spotkały się. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie całował; miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje albo spłonie.

Nie od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Allison próbuje ściągnąć z niego kurtkę. Musiał cofnął ręce z jej pośladków, żeby pomóc dziewczynie zsunął ubranie z jego ramion. Na kurtce się jednak nie skończyło, bo zanim objął ją znowu, pociągnęła w górę jego koszulkę i musiał unieść ręce, żeby mogła go rozebrać. Wreszcie znowu znalazła się w jego ramionach, a dotyk jej miękkiego, kobiecego, ale nadal ubranego ciała na gołej skórze jego piersi sprawił, że zrobił się twardy; wiedział, że będąc tak blisko, musiała go czuć, ale wcale go to nie zawstydziło.

Pocałował ją znowu. Jej ramiona jednak go nie objęły, bo dziewczyna ściągała z siebie bluzę. Jego ręce powędrowały pod jej bluzkę, centymetr po centymetrze sunąc w górę po jej płaskim brzuchu. Jej skóra była przyjemnie delikatna w dotyku. Nagle cofnęła się o krok i jednym szybkim ruchem pozbyła się koszulki. Niemal wstrzymał oddech, kiedy wyciągnęła ku niemu ramiona. Na jej nagich piersiach skóra była nieco bledsza na kształt stanika. To go nieco rozśmieszyło, bo nagle wyobraził sobie ją w bikini leżącą nad basenem z drinkiem w dłoni, opalającą się w promieniach letniego słońca.

Znalazła się w jego ramionach; zaczął całować ją po szyi i twarzy, podczas gdy ona walczyła z paskiem i suwakiem w jego spodniach. Czuł się dziwnie; podniecenie przyśpieszyło krew w jego żyłach.

- Połóżmy się. – Usłyszał, zanim musnęła wargami jego ramię.

Podniosła jego kurtkę i rzuciła ją na swoją pryczę, po czym usiadła na niej, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. Ujął jej dłoń, opierając się kolanem o łóżko. Pociągnęła go i znalazł się na niej.

- Nie jestem ciężki... albo coś? – zapytał, zerkając na jej kolana nadal obciągnięte skórzanymi spodniami na wysokości jego bioder z obu stron jego ciała.

- Nie, John. – Zachichotała. – Chodź do mnie.

Znowu zaczęli się całować. Nie przestali, pozbywając się stopniowo reszty ubrań. Jego ręce i usta raz po raz znajdowały jej piersi. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, co robić, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie był z kobietą. Allison wiedziała za to wszystko, co zauważył dosyć szybko. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, o którym zapomniał jednak w momencie, kiedy rozsunęła szerzej uda i pomogła mu w siebie wejść. Kiedy ich ciała wreszcie połączyły się ze sobą, poczuł, że Allison i on są dla siebie stworzeni. Już raz inna Allison była dla innego Johna najważniejsza na świecie. Pora, żeby znowu tak było. A Kyle nie był dla niej, miała rację.

- Patrz mi w oczy – wyszeptała dziewczyna, kiedy zaczął się w niej poruszać. – John.

- Postaram się. – Pocałował ją w wargi.

- Wiem, że ty nigdy... – urwała – ale nie przejmuj się, dobrze?

- Jasne – bąknął, obejmując ją. Kiedy odwzajemniła jego uścisk, dojrzał pod nią rękaw kurtki z czerwienią. Przytulił dziewczynę mocniej, czując wzruszenie.

Allison była Kyle'a.

_Nie_, powiedział sobie w myślach. Kyle był Sary; Allison była dla niego, dla Johna Connora. Tak już raz było i znowu będzie. Miał taką nadzieję.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przyśpieszył, bo cały czas patrzył w jej błyszczące oczy. Jej spojrzenie było łagodne i wyrozumiałe. Uśmiechała się, więc też się uśmiechnął. Zamknął oczy, czując, że jest blisko. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież się nie zabezpieczyli. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Jak mógł zapomnieć?!

- Nie martw się, John. – Usłyszał jej spokojny głos. – Ja... pomyślałam o wszystkim.

- Przepraszam – wydukał. – Następnym razem... – zaczął, ale szybko urwał.

- Następnym razem ty możesz o wszystko zadbać – dokończyła za niego.

- Tak... zrobię.

- Ale o gumki tu nieco trudno. – Roześmiała się. – A pigułek ty raczej łykać nie będziesz.

- Postaram się... o... gumki.

- Trzymam za słowo. – Uniosła się lekko i pocałowała go w usta. To sprawiło, że doszedł, oddychając ciężko. Nie wiedział, czy tak po prostu się podnieść, ale Allison objęła go mocno, przyciskając do siebie. – Zostań. Chcę czuć to, co ty. Jak drżysz. Podziel się swoją przyjemnością.

- Przepraszam, że... ty...

- Nie przepraszaj, John. Po prostu zostańmy tak chwilkę. Aż twoje serce wróci do normalnego rytmu.

- To będzie raczej trudne z tobą tak blisko.

Roześmiała się, głaszcząc go po włosach. Też się roześmiał.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Bał się nawet, że zasną. Kiedy jednak w końcu wstali, skończyli się ubierać i znowu miał na ramionach swoją kurtkę, pocałowała go w policzek.

- Ładnie ci to przyszyłam, prawda? – zapytała, dotykając paska czerwieni na jego ręce.

- Bardzo ładnie – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

- Teraz pasuje ci pod kolor.

- Pod kolor czego? – Uniósł brwi, nie wiedząc, o czym dziewczyna mówi.

Dotknęła jego szyi z lewej strony tuż nad kołnierzem.

- Pod kolor tej _malinki_ – szepnęła mu prosto do ucha, po czym puściła mu oko i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Jak mógł pomyśleć, że nieśmiała z niej dziewczyna? Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

- Co się tak szczerzysz, Connor? – Usłyszał nagle.

Derek cisnął właśnie swoją torbę na pryczę i upił łyk wody z manierki, mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jak miał to w zwyczaju. John wzruszył ramionami. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Kyle.

- Musimy pogadać, John – powiedział jego ojciec powoli.

- Wiem – odparł poważnym tonem, co było dosyć trudne, bo nagle wydało mu się, że _malinka _pali go w skórę. Nie był to jednak nieprzyjemny ogień. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wychodząc za Kylem na korytarz, dotknął szyi palcami. _Następny raz. _Miał nadzieję, że nastąpi on szybko.

**KONIEC, DO NASTĘPNEGO RAZU**

_[Od Autorki: Siedzę sobie przy lapku grzecznie, a tu przylatuje moja siostra i "Znowu piszesz te zboczurstwa?". Mówię, że i tak, i nie. Bo to prawda;). Ale to za każdym razem i n n e zboczurstwa, ne? Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko w każdym oneshocie jest i n a c z e j. A jest? T___T Pozdrawiam!]_


	10. DerekCharlie

**Pairing:** **CHAREK, czyli Charlie / Derek  
**

**( T jak Tylko dla Fanów - Fanek? - Yaoi ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Aniki:***

Derek nacisnął przycisk i automatyczna szyba zjechała w dół tuż obok jego ramienia. Kierownicę trzymał jedną ręką; drugą mocno obejmował się w pasie, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Postrzelili go nie pierwszy i z pewnością nie ostatni raz, ale bolało nieco bardziej niż zapamiętał. Jego szary t-shirt był już niemal zupełnie przesiąknięty świeżą krwią i to jej zapach tak intensywnie wypełniał wnętrze dodge'a, że zbierało mu się na wymioty. Walcząc z buntującym się żołądkiem, wrzucił niższy bieg, wyglądając na mijaną ulicę. Szukał konkretnego adresu, gdzie mógł liczyć na pomóc. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

Wreszcie zatrzymał się pod domem z numerem, którego szukał. Rozejrzał się, zasuwając kurtkę. Odczekał, aż dwójka bawiących się dzieci zniknie w otwartym garażu i wysiadł z samochodu. Ból robił się nie do zniesienia. Zatrzasnął drzwi auta i ruszył wyłożoną kostką ścieżką w stronę niewielkiego, białego domku. Idąc, rozglądał się uważnie; kręciło się mu w głowie. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy samych drzwiach. Zanim zadzwonił, sprawdził, czy jego glock nadal tkwi za paskiem spodni. Był tam, więc użył dzwonka, zostawiając na nim krwawy odcisk palca. Świergoczący dźwięk jeszcze nie przegrzmiał we wnętrzu domu, kiedy naciągnął na dłoń rękaw i jego skrajem wytarł biały plastyk, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno zrobił to dokładnie.

Kiedy usłyszał szybkie kroki za drzwiami, chciał się nieco cofnąć, ale miał wrażenie, że gdyby się poruszył, straciłby przytomność. Zamek skrzypnął i Derek z trudem wbił oczy w twarz stojącego w progu wysokiego mężczyzny. Jego twarz przybrała zdumiony wyraz.

- Charlie, musisz mi pomóc – powiedział cicho Reese, przytrzymując się ściany.

Były facet Sary szybko przepuścił go do środka i wyjrzawszy podejrzliwie na ganek, zamknął drzwi.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, prowadząc niespodziewanego _gościa _korytarzem.

- Zostałem postrzelony – mruknął Derek. Charlie wskazał mu stół w kuchni.

- To widzę. Ile godzin temu? Usiądź, ja przygotuję kanapę w salonie i przyniosę apteczkę.

- Ja-jasne. – Posłusznie usiadł za blatem; słyszał, jak mężczyzna krąży po malutkim mieszkanku. – Ile godzin?... – Rozsunął kurtkę, ostrożnie ściągając ją z ramion; syknął z bólu. – Jakieś dwie. Chyba. Sary i Johna nie ma w mieście, więc...

- Nie pytałem, co tu robisz, tylko co się stało – przerwał mu Charlie stanowczo. – Wstawaj. – Derek musiał się wesprzeć na jego ramieniu, żeby móc się w ogóle poruszyć. Dał zaprowadzić się do salonu i posadzić na kanapie obciągniętej folią. – Połóż się.

Derek zacisnął mocno szczęki, posłusznie wykonując jego polecenie. Charlie przysunął bliżej lampę, żeby po chwili naciągnąć na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki. Wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie Reese'a.

- Albo mi od razu zaufasz, albo możesz sobie tutaj umrzeć, proszę bardzo.

- Ufam ci. – Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Charlie kiwnął głową, napełniając strzykawkę.

Derek poczuł ukłucie igły, po czym odpłynął. Otoczyła go ciemność.

A długo potem jakby przez mgłę usłyszał szczekanie psa i jakiś głos. Nie czuł bólu, ale nie do końca czuł własne ciało. Otwierając oczy, uniósł rękę i przesunął ją po brzuchu. Pod palcami poczuł opatrunek. Znowu zamknął powieki, wsłuchując się w dźwięki domu.

- Po co szczekasz, głupku? – Usłyszał gdzieś z oddali. – Trzeba było szczekać przedwczoraj, jak mi rower ukradli. – Odgłos kroków wypełnił korytarz, a potem dał się słyszeć trzask drzwi. – Wylataj się.

Derek wciągnął powietrze w płuca, słysząc, że Charlie znów idzie korytarzem. Udał, że nadal śpi. Dobiegł go dźwięk ceramicznego kubka odstawianego na drewniany blat. Po chwili mężczyzna podszedł do łóżka i Reese poczuł, jak ten ujął jego nadgarstek, sprawdzając puls. Twarde, silne palce na jego skórze sprawdziły, że przeszył go zimny dreszcz. Na szczęście Charlie szybko go puścił i wyszedł z pokoju.

Zegar pokazywał godzinę drugą, kiedy Derek obudził się znowu. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał; w domu panowała zupełna cisza. Cisza rzadko wróżyła coś dobrego, więc ostrożnie usiadł; folia pod nim zaszeleściła złowrogo. Sprawdził opatrunek; miał gołe ramiona, a po jego koszulce i broni nie było śladu. Wstał powoli i podszedł do drzwi. Oparł się o framugę i wyjrzał na korytarz.

Zaglądał do każdego mijanego pokoju, aż wreszcie wszedł do kuchni. Przy stole siedział Charlie, pochylony na jakąś książką. Jego szerokie plecy rysowały się mocnymi liniami na tle ciemnobrązowego kredensu i szafek. Derek stanął w progu, nic nie mówiąc. Czuł rozchodzące się po kuchni zapachy gotujących się na wolnym ogniu potraw. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Charlie poruszył się na krześle.

- W łazience na suszarce powinna wisieć jakaś czysta koszulka.

Derek wycofał się na korytarz.

- Łazienka jest naprzeciwko salonu.

Uśmiechnął się. Po chwili wciągnął na siebie białą koszulkę. Była nieco za mała i pod materiałem wyraźnie rysowały się kształty jego obandażowanego brzucha. Umył ręce i wytarł je w ręcznik, żeby po chwili wrócić do kuchni. Charlie stał przy garnku, mieszając.

- To _spaghetti. _Pewnie jesteś głodny.

Derek usiadł za stołem. Charlie dołączył do niego i po chwili obaj zajęli się jedzeniem.

- Trochę przepieprzyłem – mruknął mężczyzna nieco krytycznym tonem. Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znając sobie sprawę, że odkąd Charlie wyjął mu kulę z brzucha, nie powiedział ani słowa; nawet mu nie podziękował.

Skończyli jeść i gospodarz wziął talerze. Włożył je do zlewu i podszedł do lodówki.

- Piwa? – zapytał, nawet się nie oglądając. – Pewnie tak.

- Poproszę. – Jego własny głos zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie.

Charlie podał mu puszkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi na korytarz, zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegarek.

- Za pięć minut Red Soksi grają na Tampa Bay Rays – rzucił, wychodząc.

Derek obrócił w dłoni zimną puszkę i otworzył ją. Upił łyk, a potem poszedł do salonu. Folia zniknęła z kanapy, na której teraz rozsiadł się Charlie z pilotem w dłoni. Reese usiadł obok niego.

- Zaczyna się – mruknął drugi mężczyzna.

- Nie oglądam meczy. Kiedyś... oglądałem. Jak byłem mały.

- Komu kibicowałeś? – Charlie upił łyk piwa.

- Red Soksom oczywiście.

Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko; Derek zrobił to samo. Zaczęli oglądać mecz. Gospodarz szybko przedstawił mu czołówkę ligi baseballowej, tłumacząc, kto z kim się nie lubi, kto z kim rywalizuje najbardziej na poważnie i tym podobne zależności. Tymczasem ich drużyna wygrywała. Kiedy mecz wreszcie dobiegł końca, Charlie wstał i wyłączył telewizor. Przeciągnął się, aż zgrzytnęły mu kości.

- Zmienię ci opatrunek i przyniosę koc.

- Dzięki. Za wszystko.

Derek został sam; ostrożnie ściągnął z sobie koszulkę. Po chwili wrócił jego towarzysz z apteczką i małym, plastykowym koszem na śmieci. Od razu zajął się ściąganiem starego opatrunku. Reese siedział na skraju kanapy, a Charlie przysunął sobie taboret. Ostrożnie rozciął bandaż nożyczkami, których chłód Derek dobrze poczuł na swojej skórze.

- Zostawiłem ci kulę. Jest w szklance w kuchni. Pomyślałem, że może chcesz ją na pamiątkę.

- Nie, raczej nie. – Wziął głęboki oddech, widząc świeżo gojącą się ranę nad własnym biodrem.

Charlie delikatnie ją przemył i sięgnął po nowy bandaż.

- Przytrzymaj tutaj – polecił Reese'owi i zaczął go opatrywać. Raz po raz przekładał bandaż z ręki do ręki wprawnymi, dobrze wyćwiczonymi ruchami. Jego palce muskały gołe ciało postrzelonego mężczyzny. Derek czuł się dziwnie. Charlie siedział tak blisko niego, że zapach piwa i sosu pomidorowego przyjemnie drażnił jego nozdrza. Przymknął powieki, zatracając się w poczuciu bliskości z człowiekiem, który go uratował.

- Gotowe. – Usłyszał wreszcie. Charlie cofnął dłonie i wstał.

Derek spojrzał w dół na świeży bandaż i gwizdnął przez zęby z uznaniem.

- Taa, mam wprawę. Robię to po kilka razy dziennie. Robiłem.

- Widać.

- Przyniosę koc. – Wyszedł.

Derek wstał ostrożnie i przeszedł się po pokoju, żeby po minucie z niego wyjść. Charliego wypatrzył w pokoju na końcu korytarza. Mężczyzna stał przy otwartej szafie, przekładając poszewki na poduszki i prześcieradła.

- To dom mojej kuzynki – wyjaśnił niezapytany. – Wyjechała na rok do Polski. Za chłopakiem.

- Na szczęście, co?

- Chyba tak. Teraz mogę tutaj mieszkać. Pewnie chwilowo, ale dobre i to.

Wreszcie wyciągnął koc i wcisnął go pod ramię, zamykając szafę.

- Kanapa w salonie jest całkiem wygodna. – Charlie poklepał złożony koc pod pachą i wyszedł na korytarz, wyraźnie czekając, aż jego gość do niego dołączy. – Potrzebujesz poduszki?

Derek spojrzał na mężczyznę i ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały. Nagle Reese wyciągnął ramię i chwycił Charliego za rękaw koszulki. Przez chwilę stali tak w ciasnym korytarzu: zielony materiał t-shirtu eks-faceta Sary między palcami żołnierza z przyszłości.

- To jak będzie z tą poduszką? – zapytał gospodarz, robiąc krok do przodu.

Reese puścił rękaw drugiego mężczyzny, żeby chwycić materiał przy jego kołnierzyku i zacisnąć na nim mocno palce, a potem przysunął twarz do jego twarzy i przycisnął usta do jego warg. Pocałunek był szybki i na swój sposób _surowy._ Derek poczuł drapiący zarost Charliego na własnej brodzie i jego twarde usta na swoich. Serce podeszło mu go gardła, skronie wypełniło szaleńcze pulsowanie, a spodnie zrobiły się ciasne w okolicy krocza, zanim odsunął się od Charliego. Nie cofnął jednak dłoni z jego koszulki.

Drugi mężczyzna wyglądał na zdumionego i poruszonego; wziął głęboki oddech, którego ciepło Derek poczuł na własnej ręce; miał wrażenie, że wszystkie włoski na jego przedramieniu stanęły dęba.

- Co to było? – zapytał powoli Charlie.

- Podziękowanie – odparł krótko Derek i już miał go puścić, kiedy koc został rzucony na podłogę, a ręce, które teraz nic nie trzymały, znalazły się na jego szyi. Pamiętał ich dotyk, kiedy go zszywały i zmieniały opatrunek. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Tym razem to Charlie pocałował go pierwszy; Derek pchnął go lekko na ścianę, mocniej ściskając materiał tuż przy jego kołnierzu. Rana zabolała go, ale zignorował ją, smakując usta, język i ślinę mężczyzny, który uratował mu życie, chociaż mógł mu po prostu zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem. Czuł rosnące podniecenie i nie wiedział nawet dokładnie, kiedy włożył dłonie pod koszulkę Charliego, zarysowując ostrą linię jego kręgosłupa. Wreszcie jedną rękę wsunął w jego dżinsy, żeby od razu poczuć pod palcami twardość męskich pośladków, co rozpaliło go jeszcze bardziej. Jego wargi znalazły szyję mężczyzny, nieco słoną od potu. Zapach jego ciała wypełnił nozdrza Reese'a. Miał wrażenie, że temperatura skoczyła nagle o kilka stopni w górę.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał w kuchni.

- Muszę odebrać... Wybacz – mruknął Charlie, niechętnie oswabadzając się z silnych ramion Dereka.

- Jasne. – Mężczyzna cofnął ręce i oparł się o ścianę; próbując się nieco uspokoić.

Nie wsłuchiwał się specjalnie w krótką rozmowę, która odbyła się na drugim końcu korytarza, ale kiedy Charlie wreszcie się rozłączył i wyszedł z kuchni, najpierw podniósł z podłogi koc.

- To Sarah. Zaraz tutaj będzie. Po ciebie. – Cisnął koc na łóżko w sypialni, podchodząc do okna i stając plecami do swojego gościa. Milczał.

- Dzięki jeszcze raz. Za wszystko.

- Do usług.

**KONIEC, BO SARAH ZARAZ WPADNIE**


	11. DerekJesse

**Pairing:** **DESSE, czyli Derek / Jesse  
**

**( M jak Mature Content Tyle o Ile ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla**** M_GmbH********:***

Jesse przechadzała się tam i z powrotem po mostku kapitańskim, uważnie obserwując wszystkie ekrany i wskaźniki. Za jakiś kwadrans powinni wpłynąć do zatoki. Kwestią minut było więc to, że jej stopy znowu dotkną twardego, pewnego gruntu. Jej tak długo wyczekiwane spotkanie z Derekiem zbliżało się z każdą sekundą, a na myśl o nim serce w jej piersi zaczynało bić szybciej.

Przeczesała włosy palcami i poprawiła kurtkę.

- Siedemnaście minut do pełnego wynurzenia, pani kapitan. – Usłyszała głos swojego pierwszego oficera i szybko skinęła mu głową. – Przechodzę na sterowanie ręczne.

Łódź podwodna wynurzyła się bez najmniejszych problemów i marynarze rozeszli się po swoje rzeczy. Jesse zajrzała do kajuty, którą zajmowała, żeby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno spakowała wszystko. Sprawdziła zamki przy torbie; jeden z nich nie był dosunięty, ponieważ zaraz pod nim tkwił klosz lampy, którą kupiła podczas cumowania u wybrzeży Brazylii, dlatego tylko czule pogłaskała sztywny materiał i sięgnęła po plecak. Wychodząc na świeże powietrze, zastanawiała się, czy Derek już na nią czeka; przypłynęli w końcu o czasie. Nie widziała go od dwóch tygodni i aż się trzęsła, żeby znowu wziął ją w ramiona.

Derek Reese na nią czekał. Wypatrzyła go od razu, schodząc z trapu na twardą płynę portu. Mężczyzna stał w głębi ładowni, oparty o drewnianą skrzynię. Miał skrzyżowane na piersiach ramiona i wodził wzrokiem po schodzących z pokładu ludziach. Zawołała go i jego czujne oczy bez problemu wypatrzyły ją w głośnym tłumie witanych i witających. Zaczęła przeciskać się między ludźmi, aż wreszcie znalazła się przy nim. Cisnęła na ziemię plecak i już miała rzucić torbę, kiedy wziął ją w ramiona i zaczął całować jak szalony. Objęła go jedną ręką, w drugiej nadal ściskając pasek od bagażu.

- Hej, co tam masz? – Usłyszała przy uchu.

- Lampę – mruknęła, ostrożnie odstawiając torbę na ziemię, co było raczej trudne z ciepłymi dłońmi ukochanego mężczyzny gdzieś pod swoją bluzką. – Kupiłam ją.

- Lampę? A po co?

Objęła go znowu, zaciskając palce na materiale jego lekko przepoconej koszulki.

- Do czytania – rzuciła wymijająco. – Spodobała mi się. Później ci pokażę.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać. – Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, puszczając ją; wziął jej bagaże i ruszyli przed siebie korytarzem. – Najpierw do dowództwa jak zwykle, co?

- Procedury, kochanie. Rozumiesz.

- Jasne. Ale obiecujesz, że się pośpieszysz?

- Obiecuję. – Musnęła wargami jego usta i skręciła w boczny korytarz.

Złożenie meldunków i przedstawienie kilku raportów o aktywności wroga na Oceanie Atlantyckim zajęło jej niemal godzinę. Niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej, odpowiadając na liczne pytania. Miała wrażenie, że to przesłuchanie nie skończy się nigdy; myślała niemal tylko o Dereku. Aż wreszcie pozwolono jej odejść. Zasalutowała energicznie i pobiegła prosto do swojej kwatery.

Dereka nie było, a jej rzeczy leżały na pryczy. Lampa stała na biurku z opartą o nią karteczką. _Musiałem coś załatwić. Wrócę wkrótce. Czekaj. D. PS. Fajna lampa. _Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i postawiła nowy nabytek na półkę nad biurkiem. Wzięła prysznic i umyła włosy. Kiedy je suszyła, wygładziła ręcznik na udach, uznając, że nie ma sensu się już ubierać. Położyła się na pryczy i przez chwilę gapiła w sufit. Wreszcie postanowiła rozpakować torbę. Była w połowie tej wielce skomplikowanej czynności, kiedy stare zawiasy w drzwiach skrzypnęły mocno. Odwróciła się akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak Derek idąc w jej stronę, zrzuca z siebie kurtkę. Od razu znalazła się w jego ramionach. Niemal zdarł z niej ręcznik, kiedy zaczął ją całować.

- Dużo tych gratów masz na łóżku – mruknął Derek, całując ją po szyi; jego ręka powędrowała między jej nogi. – Nie jesteś przygotowana, co?

- Biurko – szepnęła, kiedy wplótł dłonie w jej włosy; rozpięła jego spodnie, zsuwając je w dół i pociągnęła go za sobą, żeby pozwolić się posadzić na zimnym blacie.

Jesse przymknęła lekko powieki, poddając się pieszczotom mężczyzny. Jego dłoń przesuwała się miarowo między jej udami, powoli doprowadzając ją do rozkoszy. Jęknęła, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu. Derek przyciągnął ją do siebie i wszedł w nią jednym zdecydowanym ruchem; biurko pod nią skrzypnęło.

Nagle coś ciężkiego spadło jej prosto na głowę. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że aż łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Przeklęła; dostrzegając leżącą obok niej na blacie lampkę.

- Cholera, Jesse. – Derek cofnął się nieco, zakładając szybko spodnie. – Boli?

- Oczywiście, że boli – syknęła, zsuwając się z biurka i rozcierając głowę.

- Coś zimnego... coś zimnego... – mruczał mężczyzna, krążąc po pokoju. – Rozmasuj to, bo...

- ...będzie guz, wiem, rany, Derek, wiem!

- Spokojnie. – Podał jej mokry ręcznik i od razu przycisnęła go do głowy, czując pod palcami rosnący szybko guz. – Złośliwość rzeczy martwych, Jesse.

- Pieprzona lampa! – syknęła. – Po co kupiłam to cholerstwo?!

- Zdarza się.

- O tak, każdego dnia na kogoś spada jakaś lampa – prychnęła, schylając się po ubrania.

- Ja tylko...

- Dobra, nieważne. Jestem zmęczona.

- Nie będziemy... kontynuować?

- Nie, Reese. Rany, mam guza wielkości jabłka! A ty tylko o jednym!

- Myślałem...

- To nie myśl i spadaj! – krzyknęła, czując rosnącą złość. – Już, już!

Derek wywrócił oczami, podnosząc kurtkę. Rzucił pod nosem _dobranoc_ i wyszedł.

Kiedy została sama, usiadła na skraju łóżka w spodniach nasuniętych tylko do połowy ud i spojrzała na blat biurka. Leżała na nim przewrócona na bok lampa. Była metalowa i – jak Jesse zdążyła się już boleśnie przekonać – dosyć ciężka. Przeklęła, zrzucając z łóżka swoje rzeczy. Przykryła się prześcieradłem, starając się nie myśleć o pulsującej bólem głowie i wkrótce też zasnęła.

Obudził ją pocałunek w czoło. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą Dereka.

- Dzień dobry, piękna.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i mężczyzna znalazł się na niej, wplatając dłoń w jej włosy. Syknęła z bólu, kiedy przesunął palcami po jej guzie. Cofnął się.

- Uważaj – prychnęła, siadając na posłaniu. Nawet nie zastanawiała się nad tym, że jest zupełnie naga. Patrząc na Dereka, wstała z łóżka. Nagle kopnęła nogą w coś twardego. Trafiony paznokieć zabolał tak mocno, że łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła lampę. – Co to cholerstwo tutaj robi?!

Mężczyzna wstał ostrożnie, unosząc ramiona w geście pojednania.

- Przepraszam. Przełożyłem twoje rzeczy na biurko i...

Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Jesse, nie widzieliśmy się tak długo... – zaczął, ale urwał. – Mam sobie iść?

- Nie. Nie, przepraszam. – Sięgnęła po ręcznik i obwiązała się nim. – Po prostu... Muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy. Możemy spotkać się wieczorem?

- Okej. – Podszedł i musnął wargami jej czoło.

Gdy została sama, ubrała się szybko, cały czas mając na oku lampę. Wreszcie wzięła ją ostrożnie i wyszła. Swoją _pamiątkę_ z Brazylii oddała jakiemuś handlarzowi za posrebrzaną klamrę do włosów. Kiedy wreszcie pozbyła się feralnej lampy, od razu poprawił się jej humor. Zajrzała na swoją łódź, żeby doglądnąć załadunek i poszła porozmawiać ze znajomym mechanikiem o dziwnym zgrzytaniu w silniku atomowym.

Kiedy wyszła spod prysznica i usiadła na łóżku, czekając na Dereka, miała lekkie uczucie _deja vu. _W pokoju panował mrok, rozjaśniany jedynie przez mętne światło łazienkowej jarzeniówki. Kobieta zaczęła czesać włosy; niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Derek też nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy weźmie ją w ramiona, więc bez zbytnich ceregieli przeszli do rzeczy. Raz po raz wymieniali namiętne pocałunki, niecierpliwie zbliżając się do siebie.

- Na biurku – szepnęła Jesse. – Będziemy... kontynuować.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Posadził ją na biurku i pozwolił rozpiąć sobie spodnie, żeby wreszcie chwycić ją za nogi pod kolanami i przyciągnąć do siebie. Objęła mocno jego kark, kiedy w nią wszedł i zaczął się w niej poruszać. Biurko skrzypiało pod nimi miarowo. Jesse jęknęła, balansując na granicy rozkoszy i w tym samym czasie coś runęło jej prosto na głowę. Niemal krzyknęła, odpychając od siebie Dereka.

- Światło! Zapal światło! – rozkazała, masując głowę. Dzwoniło jej w uszach, a pod powiekami piekły łzy.

Jarzeniówka pod sufitem rozbłysła mocno i gdy oczy kobiety przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, zobaczyła leżąca na podłodze obok niej jakże znajomą lampę. Derek podbiegł do niej z nasączonym zimną wodą ręcznikiem w dłoni i od razu przystawił go do jej nowego, rosnącego powoli guza zaraz obok tego z dnia wcześniej.

- Co ta cholerna lampa tutaj robi?! – wrzasnęła, schylając się. Dostrzegła niewielką karteczkę i podniosła ją. _Pani kapitan, zobaczyłam tą lampę dziś rano i pomyślałam, że ją pani kupię. Jest podobna do tej, która spodobała się pani w Brazylii. Będzie do czytania. Położyłam ją na półce, bo wiem, do jakich celów zwykle używa pani biurka. Pozdrawiam. R. PS. Pozdrowienia dla Reese'a!_

Jesse chwyciła lampę za abażur, chcąc ją rzucić o ścianę, ale wtedy ten się po prostu oderwał i ciężki metal spadł jej prosto na stopę. Przeklęła siarczyście.

Dokładnie w tamtej chwili znienawidziła wszystkie lampy świata.

Oprócz bezpiecznie wiszących wysoko jarzeniówek. I chińskich lampionów z papieru.

** KONIEC LUBIENIA LAMP  
**


	12. CameronAllison

**Pairing:** **CALLISON, czyli Cameron / Allison  
**

**( M jak Miłosne Yuri-Uniesienia na Gorących Źródłach ) **

**Dedykacja: Cybermirror****:***

- Niesamowite – powtórzyła szeptem po raz kolejny Allison, wpatrując się w Cameron. Terminatorka stała w przeciwległym kącie pokoju i wyglądała na zewnątrz przez na wpół zniszczone okno. Jak zwykle była prosta jak struna i to właśnie idealna linia jej kręgosłupa przypomniała dziewczynie, że powinna się wyprostować. Allison poruszyła się nieznacznie, bo twardość podłogi powoli dawała się jej we znaki. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenie czujnych, mechanicznych oczu swojej towarzyszki i szybko wbiła wzrok we własne, nieco ubłocone buty. Wzięła głębszy oddech.

Cameron zjawiła się kilka dni wcześniej akurat, żeby uratować Johna, kiedy ten trafił do obozu pracy. Wtedy też Allison po raz pierwszy zobaczyła samą siebie; przeżyła szok, bo ilu ludzie miało okazję ujrzeć swoje lustrzane odbicie w najprawdziwszym 3D? Odbicie, które w dodatku wcale nie robiło to, co oni i było jakby _lepsze_? Dobrze pamiętała, kiedy terminatorka przyprowadziła Johna do bazy. Chłopak wyglądał bardzo źle; był blady i trząsł się w gorączce. Zawiadomiona Allison z drżącym sercem od razu zjawiła się w skrzydle szpitalnym; stary Paul, chirurg, spojrzał na nią ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Wy, kobiety, jesteście doprawdy niezwykłe – mruknął, kiedy pielęgniarka podała mu napełnioną przezroczystym płynem strzykawkę. – Pełna metamorfoza w półtorej minuty.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale szybko wciągnęła na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki i nachyliła się nad nieprzytomnym Connorem; miał sine wargi, a pod jego powiekami chaotycznie krążyły gałki oczne. Dotknęła dłonią jego czoła; było wilgotne od potu i rozpalone.

- W obozie wybuchła epidemia? – Usłyszała nagle pytanie lekarza, który badał Johnowi puls.

- Nie wiem – odparła szybko, sięgając po nożyczki. Obejrzała poklejony krwią rękaw bluzy chłopaka.

- Nie widziałaś?

- Co miałam widzieć? Nie byłam w obozie. – Zaczęła rozcinać materiał. – Kyle planował odbić więźniów za dwa dni, więc nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tutaj wziął John. Wiem jednak, że teraz nie czas na pytania, bo jeśli faktycznie w obozie wybuchła epidemia, musimy mieć się na baczności, doktorze.

- Skąd się tutaj wziął Connor? – powtórzył Paul i zmarszczył brwi, robiąc chłopakowi kolejny zastrzyk. – Przecież ty go przyprowadziłaś. Na moich oczach niemal wniosłaś go tutaj i położyłaś na tym blacie. Jak Boga kocham.

Allison podniosła oczy znad oczyszczanej rany.

- O czym pan mówi, doktorze? – zapytała poruszona. – Ja wca... – urwała nagle, widząc, jak błyszczące w świetle jarzeniówek źrenice oczu stojącego przed nią mężczyzny rozszerzają się w wyrazie największego zdumienia. Obejrzała się i nożyce wypadły jej z rąk.

W progu sali stała ona sama. Allison przeszył dreszcz. Jej _alter ego_ miało nieco krótsze, nadpalone włosy, stare ubranie składające się z czarnych skórzanych spodni, wojskowych butów; brązowej, sztywnej kurtki i zielonego, brudnego t-shirta, a wszystko było brudne i poniszczone. Twarz jej sobowtóra była dziwnie beznamiętna, wręcz _pusta, _a na idealnie gładkim policzku lśniło coś srebrnego, jakby kawałek metalu przykleił się jej do skóry. Miała wrażenie, że powieki nowoprzybyłej zbyt rzadko opadają na jej lśniące źrenice.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Paul zaczął się cofać.

- Niesamowite – wyszeptała pod nosem, patrząc na stojącą w drzwiach postać.

Nagle poczuła słaby uścisk na nadgarstku; spojrzała w dół.

- Powinienem był ci powiedzieć – powiedział cicho, z trudem John. – Ma na imię Cameron i... jest... po... naszej stronie. Nie... pozwól jej skrzywdzić. Obiecaj, Ally. Proszę...

- Obiecuję – zapewniła go szybko, widząc, jak jego oczy wywracają się do góry białkami.

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się od tamtego dnia, było bardzo dziwne. Najdziwniejsze było jednak patrzeć na samą siebie i Allison miała powoli wrażenie, że traci głowę. John nie odzyskał przytomności, a wszyscy z Kylem na czele byli ciekawi, kim jest Cameron i dlaczego ma twarz ich towarzyszki broni. Na początku myśleli, że wybawicielka Johna przybyła z innej wersji przyszłości, żeby go uratować, ale to Allison pierwsza zrozumiała, że kawałek metalu na idealnym policzku nie był ciałem obcym, a ciałem właśnie, jego elementem; bo Cameron była _metalem. _Kiedy to odkryła, postanowiła zachować prawdę o niej dla siebie, ale wiedziała, że odkrycie tej tajemnicy przez innych – a zwłaszcza bystrego Kyle'a – będzie tylko kwestią czasu. Dobrze pamiętała, jak podeszła do Cameron, jeszcze zanim zjawili się bracia Reese i dotknęła lśniącej smugi na jej twarzy.

- Prosił, żebym nie pozwoliła cię nikomu skrzywdzić – powiedziała cicho, żeby chwilę później przykleić na rozcięciu szary plaster i lekko docisnąć go palcem. – Postaram się – dodała.

Allison wróciła od wspomnień do rzeczywistości i znowu spojrzała na Cameron. Widziała jej postrzępione, nierówno podcięte włosy, które opadały na szal w kolorze brudnego piasku pustyni. Tym kawałkiem materiału terminatorka zakrywała twarz, kiedy spacerowały po bazie. Nie chcieli przecież pojawieniem się drugiej Allison wzbudzić sensacji. Musiała jednak przyznać, że Cameron szybko stała się jej nieodłączną towarzyszką; chodziły razem wszędzie. Kilka razy chciała do niej zagadać, wypytać o to, co się dzieje, ale spojrzenie zimnych oczu zawsze ją powstrzymywało. Aż do teraz.

- Zapomniałam zapytać wcześniej – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Woda nic ci nie zrobi? Nie... zepsujesz się?

- Nie zepsuję się. – Usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- To dobrze. – Allison uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – A będziesz miała coś przeciwko temu, żebym nieco obcięła ci włosy? Wyglądają... dosyć strasznie.

- Strasznie? – Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Są... nadpalone i dziwnie odstają od twojej głowy, ale wcale nie jest tak źle.

- Powiedziałaś, że wyglądają dosyć strasznie.

- No tak, ale... – urwała, bo oto na schodach dały się słyszeć kroki i po chwili ich oczom okazały się dwie wychodzące po schodach dziewczyny. – Już wolne?

- Tak, lećcie. – Padła odpowiedź i Allison szybko podniosła się z podłogi.

- Chodź, Cam – rzuciła i ruszyła pod schodach na dół, żeby po chwili wejść do piwnicy, gdzie powietrze pachniało gorącą wodą i siarką. Zatrzymała się, czekając, aż dołączy do niej jej mechaniczna towarzyszka. Po chwili obie zeszły jeszcze niżej do niewielkiej jaskini; ich uszy wypełnił bulgot wody. – Gorące źródła! – wykrzyknęła radośnie, wdychając zapach mokrych skał.

Z miejsca, gdzie się zatrzymały, dobrze widziały niewielki naturalny basen wydrążony w kamieniu, oświetlony przez leżące na ziemi latarki. Allison sprawdziła ich baterie i zaczęła rozwiązywać sznurówki. Spojrzała na Cameron.

- Na co czekasz? Musisz się czasem wykąpać.

- Nie pocę się tak, jak robią to ludzie – odparła terminatorka, rozglądając się.

- Ale brud i kurz nie widzą różnicy: człowiek czy maszyna. Są wszędzie. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Ściągnęła z siebie spodnie i resztę ubrań, żeby po chwili ostrożnie wejść do wody i usiąść na podwodnej półce skalnej. Sięgnęła do plecaka i wyjęła szampon, którego data ważności upłynęła trzy lata wcześniej, i niewielką kostkę mydła. Zanurzyła się cała, mocząc włosy. Wróciła myślami do Johna, po raz kolejny tego dnia; była u niego rankiem, oczywiście pilnowała go Cameron. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak szybko wróci do zdrowia. Wynurzyła się, zbierając z czoła mokre kosmyki. Zamrugała; terminatorka nadal kompletnie ubrana stała na brzegu. Posłała jej spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi i nałożyła na włosy szampon.

- Jak sobie chcesz – mruknęła nieco rozczarowana, bo była bardzo ciekawa, jak Cameron wygląda nago. Zarumieniła się, wstydząc się powodu, dla którego zaciągnęła terminatorkę ze sobą na gorące źródła.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak, że jej towarzyszka ściąga z ramion kurtkę. Śledziła jej ruchy; były nieco sztywne i mechaniczne, nienaturalne. Rozbierała się jednak jak kobieta. Kiedy została w samej bieliźnie, najpierw pozbyła się stanika. Jej piersi wyglądały jak prawdziwe i kiedy schyliła się, żeby ściągnąć majtki, poddały się sile grawitacji, kołysząc lekko. Allison pomyślała, czy jej biust wygląda tak samo i zerknęła w dół na swoje ciało; piana pociekła jej po policzku i szybko ją wytarła. Tymczasem Cameron ostrożnie weszła do wody. Zanim się zanurzyła, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że w miejscu, gdzie ona sama miała miękki, ciemny trójkąt, terminatorka miała jedynie gładką, idealną skórę.

Cameron usiadła naprzeciwko niej i Allison sięgnęła po szampon.

- Umyję ci włosy – powiedziała; jej towarzyszka nie wyraziła sprzeciwu, więc nałożyła jej na głowę odrobinę szamponu o zapachu lawendy i zaczęła robić pianę, klęcząc na dnie płytkiego basenu. Nagle Cameron położyła dłonie na jej włosach i też zaczęła przesuwać palcami po jej lokach. Allison zachichotała; dotyk twardych opuszek był bardzo przyjemny, a gorąca woda rozgrzewała krew w jej żyłach. Rozkoszowała się tymi doznaniami.

Po kilku minutach Allison dała Cameron znak, żeby spłukały włosy. Roześmiała się, kiedy jej towarzyszka wynurzyła się z wody z fryzurą w kompletnym nieładzie. Ku jej zdziwieniu terminatorka też się uśmiechnęła. Allison pomyślała, że jeśli ma taki sam uśmiech – a przecież ma! – wygląda bardzo ładnie.

- Chodź, obetnę ci włosy – rzuciła swobodnie, znowu grzebiąc w plecaku, żeby wyjąć nożyczki.

Terminatorka bez słowa przesiadła się bliżej i Allison ulokowała się ze jej plecami, znowu klęcząc na skalistym dnie basenu; woda sięgała jej poniżej piersi. Dziewczyna przeczesała palcami włosy towarzyszki i przez chwilę w zamyśleniu dotykała jej głowy.

- Będzie nieco krócej, dobrze? Tak do ramion. Nie będą przeszkadzały, w porządku?

- W porządku – odparła nieco mechanicznie.

- No dobrze. Nie martw się, często obcinam włosy koleżankom. Będzie ładnie, zobaczysz.

- Dziękuję, Allison.

Drgnęła.

- Proszę bardzo – odparła z uśmiechem.

Po chwili metaliczny odgłos nożyczek dołączył do dźwięku bulgoczącej wody. Allison zebrała mokre włosy terminatorki na bok, odsłaniając jej kark. Pomyślała o tym, jak bardzo idealne jest to mechaniczne ciało: ani grama tłuszczu, znamion, blizn; poczuła się brzydka. Przyglądała się idealnie prostym plecom towarzyszki.

- Cam... eee... może się trochę... zgarbić? – zapytała cicho.

- Mam się zgarbić? Dlaczego?

- Ludzie rzadko mają takie proste plecy przez cały czas.

Linia kręgosłupa terminatorki skrzywiła się nieco. Allison uśmiechnęła się, wracając do obcinania włosów. Znowu zerknęła na odkryty kark swojej towarzyszki. Ta idealna, wilgotna teraz skóra nie dawała jej spokoju. Wreszcie odłożyła nożyczki i spojrzała krytycznie na swoje dzieło. Włosy Cameron wyglądały bardzo ładnie, mogła być więc z siebie dumna. Nagle przypomniała sobie, jak jako dziewczynka, a potem nastolatka całowała swoje lustrzane odbicie, wyobrażając sobie, że całuje jakiegoś chłopaka. Pamiętała dobrze chłód szyby zaparowanej jej własnym ciepłym oddechem. Zarumieniła się.

Przesunęła kciukiem po kręgosłupie Cameron, a potem nachyliła się i pocałowała ją prosto w kark, żeby błyskawicznie cofnąć się i odsunąć. Terminatorka jednak nawet nie drgnęła. Allison wróciła za jej plecy i oparła dłonie o idealnie zarysowane pod skórą łopatki, żeby po chwili wsunąć je pod jej pachy i przesunąć ostrożnie na niewielkie piersi, które ścisnęła lekko między palcami, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie tak czuje ją Kyle, kiedy pieści jej ciało. Serce zaczęło bić jej szybciej. Ruszyła nieśmiało dłońmi w dół; pod palcami czuła twardość żeber i brzucha terminatorki; przytuliła się do jej pleców z policzkiem w miękkich włosach, a potem ostrożnie wsunęła dłoń między uda swojej towarzyszki. Tam była miękka tak, jak powinna być.

Allison poczuła rosnące podniecenie. Drugą dłoń wsunęła między własne uda, myśląc, że chyba jest nienormalna. Zaczęła się pieścić, przesuwając dłonią po ciele Cameron. Przed oczami przemknął jej Kyle, potem John; jej głowy wypełniły różne myśli. Niektóre były jak błyskawice, jeden obraz i znikały; inne przesuwały się powoli. Nagle jedna z nich zakłuła ją do żywego: skąd Cameron miała jej tak dokładnie wymierzone i wyważone ciało? Jeśli zbudował ją SKYNET, a nie mogło być inaczej, skąd mieli te wszystkie informacje? Zadrżała, a jej dłoń znieruchomiała.

- Będę cię chroniła, Allison. – Usłyszała nagle. – Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Poczuła łzy pod powiekami na te słowa. Objęła Cameron, przytulając się do niej mocno. Po chwili jednak jej dłoń znowu powędrowała między uda; drugą nadal obejmowała terminatorkę. Po chwili doszła, oddychając ciężko. Wszystkie złe myśli zniknęły. Miała wrażenie jakby w jednej chwili pogodziła się z samą sobą.

Allison skończyła się wycierać i podała ręcznik Cameron. Po chwili zaczęły się ubierać. Dziewczyna podeszła do terminatorki i obejrzała jej włosy, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno są równo. Były. Teraz musiała zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Z dłonią na policzku towarzyszki pocałowała ją prosto w usta. Dawanie całusów płaskiemu odbiciu nijak się do tego miało; uśmiechnęła się do siebie i objęła Cameron. Ta odwzajemniła uścisk.

**PRZYTULAŚNY KONIEC**


	13. JohnRiley

**Pairing:** **JOLEY, czyli John / Riley  
**

**( M jak Moje Dziwne Pomysły, Żeby Było Inaczej ) **

**Dedykacja: Hostile:***** (bo pisałam w podróży: najpierw w samochodzie, potem w samolocie XD)  
**

John i Riley pewnego wieczora,

chociaż była to już późna pora,

w samochodzie Dereka siedzieli

i rumieniąc się trochę, milczeli.

Zerkał młody Connor na dziewczynę:

na jej biust, nogi i słodką minę.

Blondynka się tylko uśmiechała,

bo owo spojrzenie wyczuwała.

Położyła mu dłoń na kolanie,

myśląc: „Może mu od tego stanie?"

Potem wyżej rękę przesunęła

i jego męskością się zajęła.

Przez spodnie dżinsowe wnet wyczuła,

jak materiał szybko się wybula.

Niestety zupełnie nie wiedziała,

co dalej, bidulka, robić miała.

John wyglądał na wniebowziętego.

„Może," zaczął, „chodźmy na całego?"

Popatrzyła na niego zdumiona,

bo za nieśmiałego miała Johna.

Rzekła: „Spróbować zawsze możemy.

Może coś fajnego odkryjemy?"

Więc uśmiechnął się chłopak szeroko,

a dziewczyna puściła mu oko.

I pocałował ją w usteczki,

potem dłonią stanika miseczki

znalazł pod jej koszulką zieloną,

którą i szybko wymiętoszono.

Riley jęknęła, czując dłoń jego

i przysunęła się bliżej niego.

Objęła go mocno, całowała,

wnet między udami zwilgotniała,

więc koszulkę z siebie zerwała.

(Pod spodem różowy stanik miała.)

I dłoń Johna na pierś położyła;

zaczął ją pieścić, ona patrzyła.

Nareszcie spodnie swoje rozpięła

i także stanik z siebie zdjęła.

John pozbył się swej szarej koszulki,

a klatę miał jak z fitness broszurki.

(Tutaj autorka zażartowała,

bo tak naprawdę rymu nie miała.

Derek i John ciał fajnych nie mają,

nad czym ich fanki ubolewają.)

Riley usiadła mu na kolana;

John wyjęczał na to: „O, kochana!"

I znowu całować go zaczęła.

Tak bardzo go teraz mieć pragnęła!

Czuła, jak podniecenie w niej wzbiera;

chłopaka w kroczu też już uwiera,

więc mówi: „Czekaj", po plecak sięga,

a mina jego już bardzo tęga.

Riley całować go nie przestaje,

sama popieścić się chętnie daje.

Już jej dłoń w jego spodnie nurkuje,

jego ręka plecak przeszukuje.

Szuka, szuka i wreszcie znajduje!

Niewielkie pudełeczko wyciąga,

z miejsca szybko do środka zagląda.

Otwiera, patrzy, a tam karteczka:

„Wybacz, John, ale twoja mateczka

i wujek Derek potrzebowali.

Ciebie nie było, więc skorzystali.

Odkupię kondomy, obiecuję,

gdy uznam, że mój syn potrzebuje

gumek, bo jest blisko ukochana.

Sarah Connor, troską kierowana."

John poczuł wściekłość na mamę swoją,

a takie rany wolno się goją.

„I co z tego, że Matką Przyszłości

jest Sarah? Tak, przetrzepię jej kości!",

pomyślał zły. „Nici z miętoszenia!

Żadnego też niestety sekszenia!"

Riley tej prawdy się domyśliła

i bardzo smutną minę zrobiła.

„Następnym razem, John, będzie cudnie".

Zaczęła ubierać się marudnie.

John też z ubieraniem już nie zwleka.

Jadą, nie widzą: obok apteka!

Taki jest morał: wierz w swego syna,

bo nie wiesz kiedy z nim jest dziewczyna!

**KONIEC BEZ RYMU**


	14. KyleAllison

**Pairing: KYLLISON**** , czyli Kyle / Allison**

**( M jak Mature Content Pod Prysznicem ) **

**Dedykacja: Dla Trzynastka (bez linczu, proszę!XP)**

**_Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mimo wszystko w opisach scen miłosnych dorównam mojej masterce, pani Christine Feehan i jej 28 stronom momentów z "Burning Wild". _  
**

- Przykro mi, Al.

Allison zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w rozbawioną twarz Kyle'a. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Spóźniłaś się – powiedział.

- Daj spokój, Kyle! – rzuciła błagalnie. – Jesteś jeszcze ubrany!

- To źle, prawda?

- Właśnie dobrze! Proszę, ja muszę wziąć prysznic!

- Ja też. – Reese oparł się o wykafelkowaną ścianę; z jego twarzy nie schodził złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Ale ja jestem kobietą!

- A ja facetem, ale to żaden argument, wybacz, Al.

Kobieta przygryzła dolną wargę, czując rosnącą wściekłość.

- Spóźniłam się tylko pięć minut! – wykrzyknęła.

- Twoja sprawa. Straciłaś kolejkę, przykro mi, Al.

Prychnęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie _Al_... – znacząco zawiesiła głos.

- To co zrobisz, Al? – zapytał rozbawiony.

- Reese! – warknęła. – Jesteś niereformowalny!

- A, dziękuję, staram się. – Puścił jej oko, zrzucając z ramion kurtkę. – Następnym razem nie spóźnij się, bo – jak sama widzisz – kolejka do prysznica przepada. A teraz, wybacz. Marzę o byciu czystym, Al.

Rzucił kurtkę na obtłuczoną umywalkę i zaczął ściągać t-shirt, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok kobiety.

- Jeszcze tutaj? – Uniósł brew, rozpinając pasek przy spodniach i wyciągając go powoli ze szlufek. – Możesz zostać i popatrzeć, jeśli chce...

- Poczekaj! – zawołała, przerywając mu. – Nie ruszaj się stąd, błagam!

Kyle spojrzał zdziwiony za wybiegającą dziewczyną, po czym pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową. Usiadł na ławce pod ścianą i zaczął rozwiązywać buty, żeby po chwili ściągnąć je z nóg razem z aromatycznymi już skarpetkami. Wstał, rozpinając spodnie, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Podniósł oczy akurat, kiedy do łazienki wpadła Allison niosąca coś szeleszczącego, mieniącego się w blasku jarzeniówek.

- Są dwa prysznice – powiedziała, patrząc w kierunku dwóch kabin oddzielonych od siebie sięgającą sufitu ścianką pokrytą nadtłuczonymi, zszarzałymi kafelkami i ignorując jego zdziwioną minę. – Pomóż mi to zawiesić – poprosiła, unosząc lekko – jak się okazało – folię malarską.

- Zawiesić _co_?

- Moją zasłonę prysznicową, Reese. No, dalej.

Stanęła na palcach, próbując zahaczyć jej brzeg o wystającą ze ściany rurę.

- Proszę? – mruknęła zniecierpliwiona.

Mężczyzna pomógł jej i po chwili cieniutka zasłona okrywała jedną z kabin.

- Idealnie! – Allison wyglądała na zadowoloną. Schyliła się, rozwiązując buty.

- Chwilkę. – Kyle podrapał się po karku. – Chcesz brać prysznic _ze mną_?

- Nie, Reese. – Kobieta ściągnęła z siebie kurtkę. – _Obok ciebie. _Masz coś przeciwko?

- Ja nie, ale ty przecież masz.

- Nie, nie mam – rzuciła poważnym tonem. – A teraz wybacz. Chcę wziąć prysznic.

Odłożyła kurtkę na umywalkę obok, po czym weszła za folię, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kyle stał w na wpół rozpiętych spodniach, czując chłód posadzki pod gołymi stopami i zastanawiał się, czy Allison wie, jak cieniutką zasłoną jest znaleziona przez nią Bóg wie gdzie folia. Doskonale widział, jak jego śliczna towarzyszka broni ściąga z siebie t-shirt, rzucając go na ziemię tuż obok kabiny, żeby po chwili położyć na niej sfatygowane spodnie.

- Co tak stoisz jak słup soli, Kyle? – Usłyszał jej rozbawiony głos. – Chcesz sobie popatrzeć?

- Nie – skłamał szybko. – Tylko kończę się rozbierać. – Na potwierdzenie tych słów, rozsunął do końca rozporek i powoli ściągnął z siebie spodnie, zostając w samych szortach, gdy tymczasem ręka Allison rzuciła na kupkę jej ubrań czarny stanik.

- Bo zabraknie ci ciepłej wody.

Widział, jak zgięła się lekko, zsuwając z siebie majtki i zrobiło się mu gorąco. Nie czekał już, aż czarna bielizna dołączy do reszty rzeczy kobiety, tylko szybko wsunął się w swoją kabinę, jednocześnie ściągając szorty i odkręcając wodę. Miał szczęście, że jego dłoń trafiła na kurek z zimną. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał pod chłodnym strumieniem, oparty o niemal zupełnie gładką ścianę, za którą Allison Young, sanitariuszka z jego oddziału, dobra przyjaciółka i chyba najodważniejsza kobieta, jaką znał, stała zupełnie naga, mydląc swoje ciało: delikatną skórę poznaczoną licznymi bliznami...

- Kyle? – Jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Tak? – Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego ciało twardnieje na samą myśl o Allison.

- Masz szampon?

- Sza-szampon? – powtórzył.

- Tak, Reese. Szampon. Do. Włosów. – W jej głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawioną nutkę.

Rozejrzał się, dostrzegając na półce zaraz pod baterią plastykową buteleczkę.

- Mam. – Sięgnął po kosmetyk.

- Dasz mi?

Zobaczył jej dłoń pokrytą pianą z pewnością mydlaną. Niecierpliwie poruszyła palcami.

- Dajesz czy nie?

Bez słowa wcisnął jej szampon w rękę.

- Dzięki. – Usłyszał i jej dłoń wycofała się; dobiegło go szeleszczenie folii.

Krew krążyła zrozumiale szybko w jego żyłach. Wziął głęboki oddech, ale nie to pomogło. Nagle miał wrażenie, że jego słuch wyostrzył się niesamowicie, po wydało mu się, że słyszy, jak Allison otwiera buteleczkę. Wyobraził sobie, jak nakłada szampon na włosy, jak robi pianę, która spływa po jej plecach, dekolcie, nagich, drobnych piersiach...

- Cholera – przeklęła.

- Co się sta-stało? – zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego ręka już od jakiegoś czasu dotyka jego męskości; szybko ją cofnął, skręcając nieco wodę.

- To chyba jakieś żarty.

- Co się stało?

- Masz wodę?

- Mam.

- Ja najwyraźniej nie, cholera.

- Nie masz wody?

- Szlag by trafił! – wykrzyknęła. – Teraz to mam szampon w oku! Reese?

- Tak?

- Znamy się już dość długo, prawda? Cholera, piecze... Ufasz mi, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że ufam. Już kilka razy ocaliłaś mój tyłek, więc...

- Więc ty teraz ocal mój! Zamknij oczy, błagam. Muszę spłukać ten cholerny szampon!

- Zaraz, chcesz tutaj do mnie przyjść?

- Nie _do ciebie_, Reese, tylko _do wody_. Proszę. Czy możesz zamknąć oczy? Ja też zamknę, okej?

- Okej – mruknął, stając przodem do ściany. – Już. – Zamknął powieki, słysząc szeleszczenie.

- Naprawdę nie podglądasz?

- Naprawdę.

- Dobra, idę. Gdzie ty jesteś? – zapytała, ale po chwili dotknęła jego pleców. – A, tutaj. Dobrze... Zimna woda? Nie ma ciep... – urwała. – Nie, jest. Dlaczego stoisz pod zimną, co? Albo nie mów. Cholerny szampon.

Otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą. Czuł obecność Allison za plecami; słyszał, jak spłukuje pianę z włosów. Pianę, które spływa między jej piersiami, po brzuchu, a wreszcie po wewnętrznej stronie ud...

- Nie podglądasz, prawda? – zapytała.

- Nie, a ty?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Jak oko?

- A, dzięki, lepiej, ale jeszcze szczypie. Nadal cię boli?

- Co ma mnie boleć?

Allison wciągnęła mocno powietrze w płuca.

- Co ma mnie bo... – zaczął, ale szybko urwał; zrozumiał. – Ty mała oszustko! Podglądasz!

- Wcale nie – bąknęła, ale bez przekonania.

- Zapytałaś, czy mnie boli. Ta rana na plecach, prawda? – Dotknął wspomnianego miejsca, odwracając się. – Boli, bo jest jeszcze świeża, podglądaczko. – Mówiąc to, popatrzył jej prosto w oczy, stając z nią twarzą w twarz. Dostrzegł jednak szybki ruch jej rąk, kiedy zasłoniła nimi piersi. Jego wzrok błyskawicznie powędrował niżej, ale jej ręka była szybsza. Z dłonią między udami i z ramieniem na biuście, nieco zgarbiona wyglądała dosyć komicznie. Roześmiał się głośno.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – prychnęła.

- Jest, podglądaczko.

- Ej, przestań. – Uderzyła go lekko pięścią w ramię, odkrywając tym samym piersi, co szybko sama zauważyła i spłonęła rumieńcem. – Reese, przestań.

- Jak mnie walniesz jeszcze raz.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Tym razem jednak chwycił ją za nadgarstek i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i pocałował prosto w usta. Ciasna kabina zrobiła się jeszcze ciaśniejsza. Kiedy Kyle odsunął się od kobiety, ta popatrzyła na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, żeby po chwili zarzucić oba ramiona na jego kark i całować go do utraty tchu. Jego plecy trafiły na ścianę kabiny, ale nie czuł jej chłodu. Jego twarde, nagie ciało było tak mocno przyciśnięte do drobnego, wilgotnego i ciepłego od wody ciała Allison, że czuł, jakby byli jednością. Zaczął pieścić wargami jej szyję, smakując pokrzywowy szampon z pachnącej skóry. W załamaniu jej obojczyka nadal była biaława piana. Jej dłonie przesuwały się raz po raz po jego plecach i pośladkach, podczas gdy delikatne wargi i ostre zęby znalazły jego sterczący sutek.

- Kyle, proszę – jęknęła.

Mężczyzna pocałował ją w usta, a potem delikatnie, acz stanowczo odwrócił plecami do siebie. Zebrał mokre włosy z jej karku i muskając ustami ciepłą, gładką skórę, wszedł w kobietę powolnym, ale pewnym ruchem bioder. Znowu jęknęła, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej do przodu i oparła się o ścianę. Znalazł dłońmi jej piersi i zacisnął na nich palce, rozkoszując się miękkością jej kobiecego ciała. Zaczął się poruszać, szukając swojego rytmu, a ona pragnęła znaleźć go z nim.

Jego oddech przyśpieszył; czuł ciepło wody z prysznica spływającej mu po plecach i ramionach. Dłonie Allison oparte o ścianę powoli zacisnęły się w pięści; pchnięcia Kyle'a stały się szybsze i staranniejsze, z każdym wchodził w kobietę głębiej i mocniej, z każdym był coraz bliżej szczytowania. Bliżej. Bliżej...

To ona doszła pierwsza, niemal zachłystując się szybko zaczerpywanym powietrzem. Usłyszał swoje imię i poczuł, jak fala gorąca i przyjemności przeszła przez jego ciało, pozostawiając go rozkosznie słabym i pustym, spokojnym i spełnionym. Objął mocno kobietę i przytulił się do jej pleców. Z dłonią na jej piersi czuł, jak mocno i szybko bije jej serce. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Wreszcie oparł się o ścianę kabiny; Allison poszła jego śladem, stając pod strumieniem lejącej się nadal wody.

- Jak oko? – zapytał mężczyzna, ujmując jej twarz w dłonie. – Nadal szczypie?

- Nie, już nie. – Jej spojrzenie uciekło gdzieś w bok, po czym roześmiała się. – Dałeś się nabrać!

- Słucham?

- Co ja, dziecko jestem, żebym nie umiała posługiwać się szamponem do włosów?

- Ty mała oszustko! – Też roześmiał się głośno. – Wszystko zaplanowałaś!

- Wcale nie. To znaczy, nie wszystko. Albo niech ci będzie. Przyznaję się.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją prosto w usta.

- Wybaczam – powiedział cicho.

- Ale reszta nam nie wybaczy – mruknęła.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie czujesz? Zużyliśmy całą ciepłą wodę!

**KONIEC CIEPŁEJ WODY**


	15. KyleDerek

**Pairing: KYLEK, czyli Kyle / Derek ( Uwaga, reencest! )  
**

**( M jak Mocne Jak 150 Yaoi w Wersji Tylko Dla Fanów Gatunku !!! I Żeby Nie Było, Że Nie Ostrzegałam !!! )**

**Dedykacja: Dla Aniki:*  
**

Derek zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, odganiając sen. Już od kilku godzin walczył ze zmęczeniem i jak na razie był górą. Przeciągnął się lekko, aż strzyknęły mu kości, rozprostowując podkulone nogi. Spojrzał z troską na brata. Kyle leżał nieruchomo w poszarzałej, mocno pomiętej pościeli na pryczy w ich wspólnej kwaterze, gdzie wracał do zdrowia, od kiedy niemal tydzień wcześniej został postrzelony przez blaszaka; pierwsze dwa dni przeleżał w szpitalu, ale z powodu braku łóżek został przeniesiony. Sam postrzał nie był groźny, bo kula przeszyła bok mężczyzny na wylot, ale źle założony na polu bitwy opatrunek doprowadził do miejscowego zakażania krwi. Młodszy Reese cierpiał z powodu ogólnego osłabienia całego ciała i wysokiej gorączki, która utrzymywała się niemal bez przerwy, nękając go koszmarami i mocnymi dreszczami sprawiającymi, że zaczynał przerażająco szczękać zębami, co bardzo niepokoiło jego brata. Na szczęście kilka godzin wcześniej gorączka znacząco spadła i Kyle po raz pierwszy od kilku dni spał spokojnie, co nie zmieniło faktu, że Derek cały czas czuwał przy łóżku chorego, a jego czujne oko dobrze widziało błyszczące kropelki potu na gładkim czole i tuż nad kształtną, wąską wargą osoby, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie.

Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął rękę i zewnętrzną stroną dłoni otarł skronie Kyle'a; ten nawet nie poruszył się przez sen, ale chłodna skóra była dobrym znakiem i Derek mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Ostrożnie sięgnął po koc, którym ranny był przykryty i podniósł go nieco do góry. Klatka piersiowa jego brata spokojnie unosiła się i opadała w rytm zdrowego oddechu. Nieco niżej z lewej strony ciała widniał czysty opatrunek; rana już nie krwawiła: antybiotyki i morfina pomogły niemal od razu, ale organizm potrzebował czasu, żeby sam zwalczyć gorączkę. Tydzień choroby jednak odbił się niekorzystnie na młodym ciele mężczyzny i Derek obstawiał, że Kyle'owi ubyło jakieś trzy, cztery kilo. Zresztą, młodszy Reese od dziecka był z tych smuklejszych i drobniejszych w przeciwieństwie do starszego, na którego mięśniach od razu było widać efekty treningów i ćwiczeń. Teraz jednak pod bladawą skórą osłabionego Kyle'a wyraźnie rysowały się żebra i mocne linie męsko wystających bioder, a także ostrość obojczyków, między którymi spoczywał lśniący nieśmiertelnik. Derek westchnął, wpatrując się w biel plastrów, po czym spojrzał niżej. Odsłonięte podbrzusze i jasna linia delikatnych włosków, która je przedzielała wraz z mocniej zarysowaną, grubszą żyłą, kończyły się niedbale zsuniętymi nieco niżej wojskowymi spodniami z rozpiętym guzikiem. Na szczęście kształtom pod materiałem w kolorze moro nic nie ubyło z nich rozmiaru i krągłości, które dla Dereka zawsze były powodem do zazdrości, gdyż – chcąc, nie chcąc – musiał przyznać, że jego młodszy brat był wyjątkowo hojnie obdarzony przez naturę. Hojniej niż on sam.

Starszy Reese odłożył koc na miejsce, znowu przykrywając brata i spojrzał w jego przystojną twarz o łagodnych, raczej chłopięcych niż męskich, rysach. Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie na myśl, że Kyle'owi jak nic przydałoby się golenie. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po zarośniętym policzku brata; jego twardy i drapiący zarost rósł bardzo szybko w porównaniu do owłosienia w innych miejscach jego ciała, a zwłaszcza klatki piersiowej, na której skóra nadal był gładka jak u dzieciaka, z czego często się wyśmiewał. Sam mógł pochwalić się seksownie – jeśli wierzyć kobietom – zarośniętą, szeroką piersią i równie imponującym owłosieniu nad podbrzuszu i niżej. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, jak on i Kyle są różni od siebie, a jednak w ich żyłach płynie ta sama waleczna krew.

Ziewnął szeroko, aż zabolała go szczęka, więc roztarł ją szybko i znowu spojrzał bratu w twarz. Niespodziewanie wargi tamtego poruszyły się nieznacznie, jakby coś powiedział. Nie dosłyszawszy nic, Derek przysunął się bliżej; poczuł słodki, nieco mdławy zapach potu. Kyle znowu poruszył ustami, oblizując je językiem. Jego ciało okryte kocem drgnęło, a ręka spoczywająca na skraju łóżka zacisnęła się lekko. Starszy Reese zupełnie podświadomie nakrył ją swoją; palce jego brata zareagowały i odwzajemnił uścisk, chociaż najwyraźniej nadal śnił; smukła dłoń była ciepła i lepka od potu, tak przyjemnie znajoma. Młodszy mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, przewracając na bok, żeby po chwili znowu położyć się na plecach. Coś jednak zmieniło się w układzie fałd koca: oto w jego centralnej części pojawiła się spora wypukłość. Derek wbił w nią oczy lekko zdumiony i zażenowany jednocześnie; nie mógł przyznać sam przed sobą, że poczuł wręcz niezdrową fascynację i rosnące podniecenie; nie mógł jednak oderwać wzroku od górującej nad resztą części koca. Tymczasem palce Kyle'a silniej zacisnęły się na jego dłoni, żeby nagle pociągnąć ich połączone ręce ku owej wypukłości i mocno je do niej przycisnąć. Derek niemal poczuł, jak ciało jego brata drgnęło potężnie, a potem zaczęło wiotczeć; uścisk spoconej ręki rozluźnił się i starszy Reese szybko cofnął ramię. Jego serce biło zdecydowanie szybciej niż normalnie; Kyle zwinął się w ciasny kłębek, przewracając na drugi bok.

Derek wyprostował się na krześle; czuł się dziwnie. Znowu ziewnął, walcząc ze zmęczeniem. Sam jednak nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie mu się poddał, bo gdy otworzył oczy, od razu poczuł, że są suche od snu. Zamrugał nimi kilka razy, rozbudzając się zupełnie; nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spadł, ale ku swemu zdumieniu zauważył, że prycza Kyle'a jest pusta. Najpierw poczuł strach nieprzyjemny niczym ukłucie igły, ale szybko uspokoił się, słysząc odgłos płynącej z kranu wody. Przeciągnął się, wstając i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Tak, jak się spodziewał, zastał tam Kyle'a nachylonego na umywalką i golącego się ostrzem niewielkiego, wojskowego noża. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do lustra, a jego odbicie przekazało uśmiech dalej; Derek odpowiedział tym samym.

Kyle stał w granatowym ręczniku owiniętym tak niedbale wokół bioder, że wystarczyłoby go lekko pociągnąć, żeby bez najmniejszego problemu zsunął się na ziemię. Świeżo umyta skóra nadal gdzieniegdzie pokryta była niewielkimi kropelkami wody, a gojąca się powoli rana odcinała się mocną czerwienią na bladym tle wychudzonego boku młodego żołnierza. Kiedy Kyle nachylił się nad strumieniem, opłukując twarz, jego nieśmiertelnik metalicznie zgrzytnął o brzeg umywalki. Derek chciał zapytać brata, jak ten się czuje, ale pogodna twarz wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów, więc milczał, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Jego uwagę przykuła ostra linia kręgosłupa, niezdrowo przebijająca przez skórę i pomyślał, że Kyle koniecznie musi przytyć kilka kilo i wrócić do dawnej wagi dla własnego dobra. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem pleców brata. Położył na nich płasko dłoń, czując pod palcami wystające kości i przesunął ją wyżej aż do jego karku; Kyle milczał, a jego oczy odbite w lekko zaparowanym lustrze błyszczały.

Młodszy Reese oparł ramiona o umywalkę, odkładając nóż i poddając się dotykowi brata. Derek przesunął palcami po jego krótko ostrzyżonych, sztywnych włosach, po czym zacisnął lekko dłoń na jego szyi, czując pod palcami łańcuszek od nieśmiertelnika. Czuł się dziwnie, chciał nawet cofnąć ramię, ale zamiast tego zbliżył się bardziej do smukłego ciała brata i przesuwając dłoń pod jego pachą, zatrzymał ją na jego twardej piersi i ostrej wypukłości sutka; to podnieciło go jeszcze bardziej; poczuł, jak jego spodnie zrobiły się ciaśniejsze i zaczął się bać, że za chwilę już go nie pomieszczą. Nagle Kyle zrobił jednocześnie dwie rzeczy: ujął jego dłoń i przesunął ją na własne miękkie podbrzusze i pochylił się bardziej tak, że jego pośladki dotknęły bioder Dereka. Starszy Reese przełknął głośno ślinę, wbijając wzrok prosto w oczy swojego odbicia, żeby tylko nie widzieć, jak Kyle prowadzi jego dłoń niżej i niżej. I wtedy ręcznik zbuntował się, opadając miękko na ziemię i między palcami Dereka a nabrzmiałą męskością drugiego mężczyzny nie było już bezpiecznej bariery.

W głowie Dereka pojawiały się pytania, które grzmiały o odpowiedzi i myśli, o które nigdy się nie podejrzewał. Zignorował jednak głos własnego sumienia i kiedy Kyle naprowadził jego dłoń na swój twardy członek, nie myśląc wiele, zacisnął na nim drżące palce, drugim ramieniem obejmując mężczyznę w pasie. Ten jednak ujął jego wolną dłoń i pocałował ją, przesuwając po niej ustami, żeby wreszcie zacząć ssać i oblizywać jego palce ciepłym, wilgotnym od śliny językiem. Starszy Reese zaczął przesuwać dłonią po imponującym rozmiarze brata, najpierw niepewnie, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że może pieścić go po prostu tak, jak zwykle pieści siebie, jego ruchy przyśpieszyły. Kyle doszedł szybko, po części w dłoń, która doprowadziła go do rozkoszy. Derek od razu odkręcił kran i podstawił pod wodę rękę, płucząc ją pod ciepłym strumieniem. Nad drugą cały czas władzę miał język młodszego mężczyzny.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy Kyle pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad umywalką, a Derek zrozumiał. Jedną ręką rozpiął spodnie i pozwolił się im zsunąć do kolan, a potem zbliżył się do zapraszającego go sprężystego ciała. Nie potrzebował żadnej instrukcji, chociaż robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu. Używając odrobiny śliny wszedł w drugiego mężczyznę, obejmując go ramionami; jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na chłodnym nieśmiertelniku. Kiedy niespełna dwie minuty później puściła go, metal był gorący zupełnie jak oddech, który raz po raz owiewał nagie plecy Kyle'a. Derek oblizał wargi i cofnął się, od razu zakładając spodnie. W głowie nadal mu huczało od cudownego spełnienia. Kyle tymczasem jakby nigdy nic schylił się po ręcznik i znowu zawiązał go sobie w pasie, wracając do golenia

Tej nocy nie mogli zasnąć; żaden nie czuł jednak potrzeby rozmowy o tym, do czego między nimi tak spontanicznie doszło; żadnego też nie dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Obaj myśleli tylko o tym, kiedy znowu to powtórzą. Kiedy Derek zaciskał dłoń, ciągle miał wrażenie, że klei się do niej wilgotny od potu, gorący blaszany nieśmiertelnik z najdroższym jego sercu nazwiskiem.

**KONIEC PIERWSZEGO HARD YAOI W MOJEJ KARIERZE PISARSKIEJ**


	16. SarahCameron

**Pairing:** **SAMERON, czyli Sarah / Cameron**

**( T jak Tajemnicze Powroty w Szpilkach, czyli Mało Pikantne Yuri [?], ale Męsko ) **

**Dedykacja: ****M_GmbH:***

**(A za fanficka dziękować wstawiennictwu Aniki:). Btw, przypisy nie są istotne, można przeczytać je na końcu.)  
**

Sarah zabębniła palcami o kierownicę*; jej paznokcie zastukały miarowo o twardy plastyk, zaburzając ciszę panującą w samochodzie. Kobieta wzięła głębszy oddech, próbując nieco się odprężyć.

- Denerwujesz się? – Usłyszała.

Spojrzała z pobłażaniem na siedzącą obok Cameron.

- Nie denerwuję się – odparła powoli, tym razem zaciskając dłoń na kierownicy, aż zbielały jej kłykcie.

- Niecierpliwisz się?

- Coś w tym stylu – przyznała.

- Nie potrafię bezbłędnie odczytywać ludzkich emocji.

- Zdarza się. – Sarah nie miała ochoty na rozmowę. Znowu skupiła całą uwagę, a raczej jej resztki po trzygodzinnym siedzeniu w chłodnym aucie w środku nocy, na oknach mieszkania Dana Knighta; mężczyzna miał jakiś związek z projektem Babylon. Szyby wciąż zdradzały, że w salonie ktoś siedzi przy zaświeconym świetle mocnej lampy.

- Na przykład płacz.

Kobieta poczuła irytację; towarzysząca jej terminatorka wchodziła w tryb _rozmowny. _

- Ludzie płaczą, kiedy są zrozpaczeni, czują smutek, ale też kiedy są bardzo szczęśliwi. Płaczą ze wzruszenia, ze śmiechu. – Cameron umilkła. – Jak właściwie zidentyfikować powód płaczu?

Sarah już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy światło zgasło, żeby po chwili zabłysnąć na klatce schodowej. Z budynku wyszedł ten, którego tak wytrwale śledziły z nadzieją, że będzie miał jakieś spotkanie z kimś _z góry. _Dan wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odpalił silnik, żeby wyjechać na ulicę. Sarah przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjne, ożywiając swojego land rovera. Jechała w bezpiecznej odległości za czerwonym, smukłym dodge'em viperem najpierw przez nowobogackie osiedla domków jednorodzinnych, a potem przez dzielnicę niecieszącą się raczej dobrą sławą, aż wreszcie samochód zatrzymał się w wąskiej, zapuszczonej uliczce, ale obok aut równie drogich i luksusowych. Sarah rozejrzała się, dostrzegając czerwony neon nad wysoką bramą najbliższego budynku.

- _Crazy Dolls _– przeczytała Cameron. – To jakiś klub? _Night club_?

- Coś w tym stylu.

Zaparkowały samochód nieco dalej tak, żeby widzieć wejście do budynku, w którym właśnie zniknął ich podejrzany. Sarah znowu zabębniła palcami o kierownicę. Siedzenie tutaj nie miało sensu, skoro Dan mógł umówić się z kimś w środku. Spojrzała na siebie i na Cameron; wejście w ubraniach, które miały na sobie – zwykłych spodniach, t-shirtach i dżinsowych kurtkach – nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę, zbyt rzucałyby się w oczy. Kobieta wzięła głębszy oddech, po czym ze świeżym pomysłem w głowie zakomenderowała:

- Idziemy.

Cameron zrównała z nią krok, ale obejrzała się przez ramię.

- Klub jest tam.

- Wiem – syknęła krótko.

Po chwili wyszły na szerszą ulicę, gdzie wciąż panował ruch; dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. Sarah rozglądała się uważnie; mijane _córy Koryntu _wdzięczyły się do przejeżdżających samochodów z różnym skutkiem.

- Szukacie trzeciej do trójkącika, _nanas_**? – Usłyszały nagle. Sarah spojrzała na kobietę kątem oka; była za niska i zbyt pulchna.

- Nikogo nie szukamy – odparła Cameron.

- Właściwie to szukamy. – Sarah znowu rozejrzała się. Jej spojrzenie przykuły dwie prostytutki stojące przy witrynie sklepu z elektroniką. Ruszyła w ich stronę. – Ile? – zapytała.

Wyższa z kobiet zachichotała.

- Dawno nie robiłam tego z babką. – Zmierzyła Sarę od stóp do głów. – Dla ciebie, śliczna, powiedzmy, hm, stóweczka?

- A twoja koleżanka? – Sarah ruchem głowy wskazała drugą, szczupłą Latynoskę.

- Czworokąt? Sto pięćdziesiąt – odparła ta wyższa, sięgając po brzeg kurtki Cameron.

- Niech będzie. Płatne z góry?

- Nie, śliczna. Chodźmy. – Wzięła Sarę pod ramię.

Prostytutki zaprowadziły je do obskurnego hotelu na godziny. Kiedy tylko znalazły się w pokoju, Sarah wyciągnęła broń.

- Rozbierajcie się – rozkazała.

- A co właśnie robimy? – Wyższa wywróciła oczami; widok pistoletu wcale nią nie wstrząsnął.

Poczekała aż skończą, po czym spojrzała na Cameron.

- Załóż te ubrania – powiedziała szybko; wskazując jej połyskującą miniówkę i czerwony top obszyty koralikami. Cameron nie zawahała się.

- Perwersyjny początek, co? – odezwała się ta bardziej gadatliwa. – Zamiana ról? Normalka.

Po kwadransie Sarah w skórzanych, obcisłych spodniach i staniku z frędzlami, kończyła robić sobie mocny makijaż, podczas gdy Cameron upewniła się, czy obie prostytutki są odpowiednie zakneblowane i przypięte kajdankami do kaloryfera. Kobieta wstała, nieco niepewnie w butach na wysokich obcasach i spojrzała na Cameron. Terminatorka wyglądała bardzo seksownie, musiała to przyznać.

Kilka minut później stały w długiej kolejce przed wejściem do _Crazy Dolls. _Sarah czuła złość; nadal traciły cenne minuty. Może Dan już z kimś się spotkał? Przeklęła w myślach. Nagle wyczuła na sobie wzrok; bramkarz najwyraźniej miał na nią ochotę. Spojrzała na niego spod mocno pociągniętych mascarą rzęs, starając się zapomnieć, jak bardzo skąpo okryte są jej piersi. I wtedy wpadł jej do głowy szalony pomysł. Nachyliła się bliżej terminatorki.

- Pocałuję cię, a ty musisz pocałować mnie.

- Dlaczego? – Padło pytanie, którego się spodziewała.

- Wejdziemy szybciej.

- Skąd wiesz?

Nie odpowiedziała, marszcząc lekko brwi, po czym ujęła twarz Cameron w dłonie i pocałowała ją prosto w usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że minęły wieki, odkąd kogoś całowała. Ku jej zdumieniu terminatorka odwzajemniła pocałunek, rozchylając lekko wargi. Sarah starała się nie myśleć o tym, że oto całuje cyborga, rzecz. Miała nadzieję, że jej plan poskutkuje. Tak się też stało. Bo kiedy przygładziła włosy swojej towarzyszki, bramkarz skinął na nią głową. Pociągnęła Cameron za sobą przez tłum.

- Za godzinę kończę zmianę – rzucił mężczyzna, przepuszczając je. – Będę mógł się przyłączyć?

- Jasne. – Sarah walcząc ze sobą, przesunęła dłonią po jego nalanej twarzy, wchodząc do klubu.

Po chwili przeciskały się przez tłum tańczących.

- Rozdzielimy się – powiedziała Cameron prosto do ucha; muzyka dudniła dookoła. – Szukaj Knighta.

Sarah ruszyła w swoją stronę, dochodząc do baru. Zamówiła drink, żeby stworzyć pozory brania udziału w nocnym życiu i rozejrzała się. Zapytała barmana o pokoje dla VIPów, ale ten odparł, że takich nie mają, ale po drugiej sali są loże. Zapytała o Knighta, podając się za jego znajomą.

- Tutaj jest bez nazwisk, kotku – odparł z brazylijskim akcentem.

Ruszyła przez roztańczony tłum. Na środku parkietu ciągnęło się podwyższenie z rurami. Zajrzała z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy do pierwszej loży, a potem do następnych. Nie znalazła tego, kogo szukała. Poczuła złość. Upiła _mojito _i rozejrzała się za Cameron. O mało się nie udławiła, kiedy zobaczyła terminatorkę wchodzącą na podwyższenie; rozległy się gwizdy.

_ Co ty wyprawiasz, blaszanko? _

I wtedy Cameron zaczęła tańczyć; robiła to całkiem sprawnie. Musiała zapamiętać ruchy innych tancerek. Raz po raz zjeżdżała po rurze, wiła się seksownie, żeby nagle po prostu zeskoczyć na parkiet i zniknąć w tłumie. Sarah zdumiona zaczęła przepychać się za nią. Znalazła się przy barze. Wyciągała szyję, ale nigdzie nie widziała terminatorki. Nagle ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Obejrzała się błyskawicznie.

- Dan Knight jutro o dwudziestej pierwszej spotka się w restauracji _Li Ming Hoo _z Perseuszem – powiedziała szybko Cameron. – W sprawie interesów.

Sarah posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Weszłam na podwyższenie, żeby wypatrzeć Knighta – wyjaśniła. – Znalazłam go i słyszałam jego rozmowę przez telefon komórkowy. Tańczyłam, bo gdybym tak po prostu stała, budziłabym podejrzenia. Prawda? – Chciała się upewnić.

- Dobra robota. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i dopiła drinka. Na ustach Cameron też pojawił się uśmiech.

Wymknęły się z klubu tylnym wyjściem i ruszyły w stronę auta.

- Hej tam! – Usłyszały nagle; w ich stronę biegł znajomy bramkarz. – Już idziecie?

- Niestety. – Sarah zrobiła smutną minę.

- Musimy – dodała Cameron. – A poza tym, dziś nie szukamy trójkącika.

Kobieta o mało nie wybuchła śmiechem. Terminatorka jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów objęła ją ramieniem i przytuliła się do niej.

- Może następnym razem – mruknął mężczyzna zrezygnowany.

- Może – odparła Cameron, znowu zadziwiając Sarę.

Kiedy znalazły się w samochodzie, Sarah roześmiała się. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wszystko poszło tak gładko, tak dobrze. Miały informację o spotkaniu Dana z tajemniczym Perseuszem. Mogła odetchnąć z ulgą.

Podjechały pod dom i ruszyły przez podjazd. Sarah robiła, co mogła, żeby nie stukać obcasami. W korytarzu, schyliła się, żeby ściągnąć szpilki. Nieoczekiwanie Cameron podtrzymała ją ramieniem.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała. Kątem oka ujrzała nachyloną nad nią twarz terminatorki. Poczuła nieodpartą ochotę, żeby ją pocałować. Może była to zasługa drinka, może wcześniejszego widoku tańczącej Cameron, a może radość z powodu mocnego tropu? Nie wiedziała.

Wyprostowała się i przysunęła twarz do twarzy blaszanki, składając na jej ustach pocałunek. Ta go odwzajemniła, a ich usta łączyły się i rozdzielały raz po raz, aż Sarze zabrakło tchu; Cameron jednak całowała ją dalej*** i Sarah musiała w końcu się odsunąć, zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież terminatorka nie musi oddychać. Zachłannie łapała powietrze.

- Nie musisz bezbłędnie odczytywać ludzkich emocji – szepnęła Sarah. – Ważne, że tak świetnie potrafisz je udawać.

- Dziękuję.

Pogłaskała Cameron po miękkich włosach, sama poruszona tym gestem.

Nagle błysnęło światło.

- Sarah? – Derek stał po drugiej stronie korytarza. – Blaszak?

Kobieta odsunęła się od towarzyszki. Odchrząknęła.

- Wróciłyśmy. Udało się.

- Aż boję się zapytać co – mruknął. – To ćwieki? – zapytał z oczami gdzieś na piersiach Sary.

- Nie. – Cameron ruszyła w jego stronę. – Ćwieki są tutaj. – Pokazała mu swoją skórzaną bransoletkę.

- Nie mam więcej pytań.

Mężczyzna odsunął się im z drogi, kiedy ruszyły na górę po schodach. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie obudzić Johna; kiedy mu o tym opowie, dzieciak nie uwierzy.

- Jego problem – rzucił pod nosem, gasząc światło. A potem na wszelki wypadek wziął jedną ze szpilek, w których przyszła Sarah i schował ją w szufladzie przy wieszaku. Ma dowód. Gdyby coś.

**COŚ? KONIEC, OT CO. **

[*_Sarah zabębniła palcami o kierownicę (...). _Lubię motyw bębnienia o kierownicę, bo Sama tak robię, jak stoję na światła. Motyw częsty w moich opowiadaniach.]

[**_nana - _z franc. _kobitka, dziewuszka_]

[***_Cameron jednak całowała ją dalej (...). _Edytując, znalazłam tam zdanie: _Cameron jednak **p**ałowała ją dalej (...)._ LOL.]

._..wybaczcie, byłam w nastroju na całowanko, nie momenty. Next time, sweethearts, next time, I promise!^^_

_Nowy oneshot w Serii Dziwnych Pairingów: + 50 do liczby wejść XD.  
_

_~Dai_


	17. JohnSavannah

**Pairing:** **JOVANNAH, czyli John / Savannah**

**( M jak Miłość Bywa Szalona ) **

**Dedykacja: ****JacekJan:***

- Nawet gdyby w łazience była cała horda terminatorów – Savannah szybkim ruchem wcisnęła klucz w zamek motelowych drzwi i przekręciła go; metalowy brelok z wybitą na nim cyfrą sześć zadźwięczał o porysowane drewno poniżej klamki – i tak mam zamiar wziąć prysznic.

John uśmiechnął się kątem ust; wchodząc za swoją nastoletnią podopieczną do pokoju i zamykając drzwi. Cisnął torbę na łóżko. Jedyne, które akurat było wolne w promieniu dwustu kilometrów. Właśnie rozpoczął się Super Bowl i ludziska tłumnie wyruszyli na coroczne rozgrywki. Z jednej strony policja wreszcie miała coś lepszego do roboty niż wieczne polowanie na Johna Connora i Savannę Weaver, więc ci „groźni terroryści" mieli chociaż troszkę spokoju; z drugiej jednak, musieli liczyć się z podobnymi niewygodami jak wąskie posłanie sztuk jeden na ludzi sztuk dwa nie będących ze sobą w związku i absolutny brak piwa w czternastu okolicznych sklepach.

- Ja pierdolę! – Dało się słyszeć z głębi łazienki.

- Savannah! – ofuknął ją z przyzwyczajenia; co jak co, ale przeklinać nauczyła się dość szybko.

- Ale serio! – wykrzyknęła, jak burza wracając do obskurnej sypialni. – Nad wanną to trzeba by chyba trzydniowe egzorcyzmy odprawić, nie żartuję!

- Lepsza brudna wanna niż cała horda terminatorów.

- No nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc – mruknęła, schylając się po jego torbę. Rozsunęła zamek i zaczęła przegrzebywać jej zawartość; wyrzuciła na ziemię kilka brudnych T-shirtów i wyjęła butelkę mleczka do szorowania z doklejoną do niej gąbką gratis. – Mam nosa, nie? – Uśmiechnęła się, błyskając śnieżnobiałymi zębami. – Przyznaj, mistrzu.

- Azaliż nosa masz, mój drogi padawanie – odparł, poprawiając sobie poduszkę pod głową. Sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizor. Jakaś sprężyna boleśnie wbijała mu się w nerkę, więc przesunął się nieco, zmieniając kanał, bo akurat – jakże dziwnym trafem – leciał jakiś mecz.

Savannah tymczasem zniknęła w łazience ze swoją torbą podróżną. John skakał z kanału na kanał, popijając wodę mineralną, kiedy dziewczyna wróciła. O mało się nie zakrztusił raczej ciepławym napojem, gdyż jego rudowłosa towarzyszka miała na sobie jedynie stanik i rozsunięte dżinsowe szorty. Plus nieciekawie wyglądający opatrunek na lewym ramieniu, gdzie osiem dni temu przeszła na wylot kula z policyjnego pistoletu.

- Będziesz łaskaw to poodklejać? – zapytała dziewczyna, siadając na skraju łóżka. Zebrała włosy dłonią i przycisnęła burzę loków z tyłu głowy. – Mistrzu – dodała z właściwą sobie ironią.

Przełknął wodę i odstawił butelkę. Nie trafił jednak na stolik i ta potoczyła się po podłodze, znikając pod łóżkiem.

- Umyję tylko ręce – rzucił i poszedł do łazienki, żeby po minucie wrócić i znowu ulokować się za swoją podopieczną.

Ostrożnie zaczął odklejać opatrunek, który nie tak dawno sam założył postrzelonej. Obejrzał jej plecy; z radością zauważył, że rana goi się bez zarzutów. Zauważył także, jak ładne są te plecy. Z krągłością delikatnych ramion, idealnie prostą linią kręgosłupa, opaloną skórą i czarnym paskiem stanika ledwo zauważalnie wpijającym się w miękko kobiece ciało. Szybko zganił się za te myśli.

Tymczasem Savannah puściła włosy i usiadła przodem do niego. Odwrócił się na chwilę, żeby wyrzucić zużyty opatrunek do kosza, ale także żeby nieco ochłonąć, bo zdążył zauważyć już wcześniej naturę biustonosza dziewczyny. Ten był czarny, ale prześwitujący: przez delikatny materiał było widać skórę w kolorze dojrzałej brzoskwini i o kilka odcieni ciemniejsze owale sutków. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. To znaczy, o krągłych piersiach dziewczyny. Zrozumiale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło.

Zaczął odklejać opatrunek; Savannah przygryzła wargi.

- Nie mam całego dnia – mruknęła po chwili.

Na te słowa chwycił mocniej brzeg plastra i pociągnął go z całej siły, zrywając jednym ruchem.

- Ała! – syknęła, wymierzając mu cios w ramię. – Teraz to przedobrzyłeś!

- Wybacz – ukorzył się, idąc do łazienki. Umył ręce i otrzepał je nad umywalką. – Jak tylko skończysz – zaczął, odwracając się do dziewczyny, której obecność wyczuł za sobą; nie wyczuł jednak, że akurat zdążyła pozbyć się szortów i z białej bawełny jej majtek uśmiechał się do niego żółty emoticon; urwał.

- Jak tylko skończę, to co?...

- Założę ci nowy opatrunek – dokończył i szybko wyszedł z łazienki, mijając roznegliżowaną dziewczynę w progu.

- Jasne, mistrzu. – Zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi; nie był pewien, czy usłyszał zgrzyt zasuwki.

Wrócił na łóżko, ale kiedy złapał się na tym, że tylko nasłuchuje dźwięków dochodzących z łazienki, uznał, że powinien znaleźć sobie coś do roboty. Koniecznie.

Podniósł z ziemi wyrzucone przez Savannę brudne koszulki z mocnym postanowieniem zrobienia prania i dostrzegł jej niedbale ciśnięty na podłogę różowy plecak, z którym nie rozstawała się, odkąd tamtego dnia zabrał ją ze sobą, ratując przed terminatorem. To było lata temu. To było zanim z dziewczynki stała się piękną kobietą. Zganił się za podobne myśli i podniósł jej rzeczy. Nagle zauważył, że materiał w ulubionym kolorze lalki Barbie jest przedziurawiony. Charakterystyczny otwór, jaki zostawiają pociski standardowego kalibru. Wsunął palec w poszarpaną dziurę z pewnością sprzed ośmiu dni. Niewiele myśląc, sięgnął po suwak w kształcie białego pudla i otworzył plecak z zamiarem sprawdzenia, czy pechowa kula zniszczyła coś jeszcze niż idealne ramię dziewczyny.

Wyjął notatnik zawiązany czerwoną wstążką; czyżby pisała pamiętnik? Odłożył go na blat stołu i znowu sięgnął do środka plecaka, żeby wyjąć kolejne rzeczy: flakonik perfum z dnia, kiedy to uczył dziewczynę „kupować bez płacenia", który był pusty i porysowany; niewielką, czarną kosmetyczkę; garść różnych słodyczy; najnowszy numer _Marie Claire_; zeszyt krzyżówek założony długopisem z niebieskim pióropuszem; brelok w kształcie serca; tomik jakiejś mangi, na którym szlifowała swój japoński; lusterko z napisem _Sexy Lady_; dwa tusze do rzęs; telefon komórkowy; niewielki nóż; trochę kobiecych duperelków; iPoda porysowanego ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Włączył urządzenie i zaczął przeglądać playlisty. The Runaways, AC/DC, The Used, Aerosmith, Cradle of Filth. Gdzie się podziały Hannah Montana, Britney Spears i soundtracki z _Camp Rock _i trylogii _High School Musical_? A wszystkie lalki, kucyki Pony, spineczki z motylkami i kolorowe gumki do włosów? Gumki były, ale nie takie, jakich się spodziewał. W dodatku pudełko było poważnie napoczęte.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w te rzeczy. _Obce _rzeczy. A może po prostu ich nie zauważył wcześniej? Może wypełniały jej plecak od lat? Od ilu, skoro niecały miesiąc temu skończyła szesnaście? Co oczywiście nic nie zmieniło: nadal był od niej dekadę starszy.

- Pamiętasz, jak zostawiłeś mnie na sześć tygodni w Niagara Falls pół roku temu? – Usłyszał nagle za sobą. Nie poruszył się. – Ścigałeś wtedy tego współpracownika Dysona – kontynuowała Savannah gdzieś za jego plecami. – Zameldowałeś mnie w akademiku, dałeś do ręki pięćset dolarów dwadzieścia trzy centy i pojechałeś sobie. Nie zadzwoniłeś przez miesiąc, ani nie odbierałeś telefonów ode mnie. Myślałam, że nie żyjesz... Poznałam kogoś.

- Jakiegoś faceta? – zapytał, kiedy milczała zbyt długo. Nadal stał nieruchomo nad zawartością jej plecaka rozłożoną na stołowym blacie.

- Nie. – W jej głosie usłyszał nutkę rozbawienia. – Chłopaka. W moim wieku. Nie mam kompleksu Lolity, nie martw się. Był przystojny, miły, inteligentny. Bardzo wyluzowany. Normalny. – Musiała podejść bliżej, bo podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jej stopami. – No i tak jakoś... wyszło. Zabezpieczyliśmy się oczywiście.

Ta rozmowa podobała mu się coraz mniej.

Kątem oka spojrzał za siebie, ale dostrzegł tylko samotnie leżący na podłodze ręcznik. Dokładnie w tym momencie objęły go lśniące do kropel wody ramiona. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do jego pleców. Czuł jej nagie piersi nawet przez materiał znoszonego T-shirtu.

- Ale wyobrażałam sobie wtedy, że robię to z tobą, mistrzu.

- Nie nazywaj mnie mistrzem – powiedział cicho, przełykając ślinę. Nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

- Dobrze. Mistrzu.

Jej ręce wsunęły się pod jego koszulkę i ich ciepłe opuszki zarysowały linie mięśni mężczyzny, po czym zaczęły rozpinać jego spodnie. Wiedział, że powinien wykrztusić jakieś słowo, najlepiej „nie", „stop", „przestań" albo coś równie krótkiego i stanowczego, ale zamiast tego poddał się jej dotykowi. Po chwili jej dłoń znalazła drogę do jego bokserek, które szybko zrobiły się zrozumiale ciasne.

Był już tylko dotyk jej ciepłych palców. Coraz szybsze muśnięcia, coraz bardzo zdecydowane. I kiedy był już blisko, bez ostrzeżenia cofnęła dłoń i wyciągnęła ją z jego spodni.

- Razem – rzuciła i nim zdążył zareagować, zrobiła sobie miejsce między wysypaną na blat zawartością swojego plecaka i usiadła na stole, wyciągając ku niemu ramiona.

Zanim odzyskał trzeźwość myślenia, miał spodnie opuszczone do kostek, a Savannah rozrywała zębami opakowaną prezerwatywę.

- Nie – powiedział zdecydowanie, wciągając na siebie dżinsy.

- Dlaczego? – Jej głos pobrzmiał najszczerszym zdumieniem.

- Nie mogę.

Starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Nie patrzeć na to piękne ciało, na rozsypane po ramionach lśniące włosy i kępkę w takim samym, pięknym odcieniu rudego między krągłymi udami.

- Dlaczego? – powtórzyła, zeskakując na podłogę. Podniósł ręcznik i cisnął w jej ramiona; rzuciła go na ziemię.

- Jesteś...

- Dzieckiem? – dokończyła z gniewem. – To chciałeś powiedzieć?! Nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam szesnaście lat! Mam... mam piersi! I uprawiałam już seks! Nie jestem dzieckiem!

- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Jesteś... jesteś tylko ty. Oni wszyscy nie żyją. Moja mama, tata, Derek, Charlie, Cameron... Mam tylko ciebie.

- A nie możesz mnie mieć _bardziej_? – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

- Na Boga, Savvie! Mógłbym być twoim ojcem.

- Wcale nie. Jesteś tylko dziesięć lat starszy. Dziesięć lat! To nic!

Nie patrzył na nią, nawet kiedy stanęła naprzeciw niego.

- Spójrz na mnie! – chwyciła go za rękę. – John!

Wbił wzrok w jej oczy.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak zarobiłam tę kulkę? – Przystawiła jego dłoń do swojego ramienia. – Moją pierwszą kulkę? Miała być dla ciebie! Uratowałam ci życie, cholerny idioto! Może okazałbyś mi trochę wdzięczności?!

- I pieprzył się z tobą?! – Wyszarpnął rękę z jej uścisku.

- Nie – odparła cicho, płaczliwie. – Kochał się ze mną, John.

Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Znowu przypominała małą, zagubioną dziewczynkę. Ale już od dawna nią nie była.

Objął ją mocno i przytulił do siebie.

- Ja cię tak strasznie kocham! – załkała.

- Wydaje ci się – powiedział łagodnie. – To dlaczego, że zafundowałem ci takie szalone życie.

- Wcale nie! Nie chcę innego życia, nie chcę innego faceta, John! Tylko ciebie! Z tobą... z tobą nigdy nie jest nudno. – Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Ano nie: pościgi, strzelaniny, sporadyczne starcia z myślącymi maszynami zaprogramowanymi na zabijanie, kradzieże i tak dalej.

- Jak w jakimś serialu sensacyjnym. – Na jej słowa pokiwał głową.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- Kocham cię. Nie jak ojca, nie jak brata, nie jak opiekuna, co ma nierówno pod sufitem, nie jak zbawcę ludzkości. Kocham cię takim, jaki jesteś, Johnie Connorze. Mój mistrzu Jedi.

Roześmiał się krótko z twarzą w jej włosach.

- Kocham także ciebie ja, mój drogi padawanie.

- Udowodnij – szepnęła. – Dokończmy...

Pocałował ją w skroń, a potem w wargi. Odwzajemniła pocałunek odważniej i szybciej niż się spodziewał. Zaskoczyła go także prędkość, w jakiej znaleźli się w łóżku. W jakiej był już w niej, poruszając się zdecydowanie i rytmicznie. W jakiej doszedł, doprowadzając ją do szczytowania. W jakiej zrobili to znowu, żeby wreszcie osunąć się na pomiętą pościel.

Leżał obok niej, patrząc, jak jej lśniące od potu piersi unoszą się i opadają w przyśpieszonym oddechu. Nagle przypomniał sobie o jej ranie.

Kiedy skończył naklejać opatrunek, pocałował ją w szyję, a potem w usta.

- Nie bierz już więcej na siebie moich kul – powiedział łagodnie, głaskając ją po policzku.

- Tego obiecać ci nie mogę, mistrzu.

Uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i filuternie; dokładnie tak, jak najbardziej lubił. Ten uśmiech od zawsze znaczył, że jest lepiej niż „w porządku".

**KONIEC W PORZĄDKU**


End file.
